Konoha's Shoton User
by Akina456
Summary: Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though. OCxCanon *Updates on sporadic Tuesdays (kinda)
1. Arc One: Chapter One

**Arc One: Hitomi's childhood**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Aiko knew right away that her daughter was more intelligent than a baby her age should be. From the way the infant would look up at her from her crib at night, silently taking it in to the way she would survey each room they entered, taking in every person there and then looking more as if she just _knew_ there was someone hiding. The pretty pink haired babe, as soon as she could roll over she started trying to climb up the bars of her crib then once she managed to do that she found a way to push off the crib and onto the dresser two feet from her bed and from there she could easily wiggle her way to the ground.

Aiko would find her and just freeze, the beautiful baby would just giggle immensely and roll onto her back.

Then her precious baby learned to crawl.

And at seven months old she was a terror.

Aiko swore her child knew what she was doing. The intelligence she saw hidden in the wide, doe eyes, buried in the black, it was there. And it frightened the civilian. With the wars since the founding of Konoha- just the wars that have happened since Aiko established a home in Konoha, Aiko was scared some ninja was going to show up at her front door and demand for her child. Aiko didn't want her only baby - her first born - to be a ninja.

But when she found Aiko found her daughter, barely one and a half, standing on the ceiling by her feet, she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. And if she had no say in her daughter becoming a ninja, if she wasn't able to protect her precious hoshi, then she would just have to do everything in her power to prepare her for it.

* * *

Kizashi Haruno sighed for the umpteenth time. He was to young for this. To be a father. That's why he did it. That's what made him decide to just leave when his girlfriend of nearly two years told him she was pregnant. It was the coward thing to do, he would agree. But he still lived with his parents! He was still a genin- a drop out. Everyone he went to the academy with was at least a chunin, some (re: _most_ ) of them were jounin. Like that prodigy Minato Namikaze.

He pouted imagining the goofy blonde. The student of the student of the Hokage. But even being the student of Master Jiraiya, he was amazing. His other students were good, but _Minato_.. Minato was once in a life time amazing.

Even though Kizashi made the decision to stay away from his daughter and now ex, he still would check up on them. He wanted them to be safe. And even though he only made genin, and his skills were as such, it wasn't hard to sneak through Aiko Midori's home undetected by the civilian. His daughter on the other hand... he caught her staring more times than one. Finally when she turned one and could really get a move on with those chubby legs did he stop. He really didn't want to get caught by Aiko. Even though she was a civilian, she could put a whoop down like any other of the kunoichi. And that scared Kizashi.

* * *

Little Hitomi giggled relentlessly in her mothers arms. But even as she shook with laughter she saw everything. Every person they passed on the street, every shop, every vender, all the stray animals lurking in the alleys- and the blurs across the roof that her eyes strained to catch.

The two year old wrapped her arms around her mothers shoulders, tightening her legs on her hips so her mother didn't have to fully support her. She glanced over her shoulder then settled her chin on her mothers shoulder, staring behind them at the passing people.

"What do you say, Hitomi-chan," her mother says in her soft tone, "want to get some ramen before shopping?"

Hitomi debated inwardly, before nodding.

Aiko pushed aside the curtains of Ichiraku Ramen, even though all she had to do was duck her head a few inches and her short stature would fit under easily. She sat at a wall seat and placed her daughter beside her, on her own chair. Smiling when she noticed her daughters dark eyes had already zeroed in and was scoping out the occupants.

Aiko follows her gaze, glancing over the shinobi a few seats down. Aiko didn't know much about shinobi but she recognized the Hokage's student, a broad shouldered man with long spikey white hair and a large smile. He sat next to three kids, two boys and a girl, probably his students. Taking another glance at the dark haired boy, Aiko noticed that it was the Hokage's first born- Hamatsu Sarutobi. An elegant looking girl sat beside Jiraiya, Donning mainly purples and a soft smile. Her blue eyes showing how happy and loved she felt.

"Stop staring Hitomi-chan." Aiko chides with a giggle. Giving her order to the chef as Hitomi continues to stare, only to sigh and turn to face forward.

"What's wrong little one?" The chef, Tesuri, questions with a big smile.

Hitomi just huffs, placing her arms on the bar table and setting her chin on her one crossed arm, the other hand idly plays with the cup of milk set in front of her.

Tesuri starts cooing, behind him his wife rolls her eyes.

"How are you Aiko-san? It's been awhile since you've been in," the woman calls, moving away from the stoves to stand beside her cooing husband. "Last time that happened, you came back with a little bundle." She smiles wide, raising her eyebrows.

Aiko laughs, "no, no, I'm not pregnant again." Aiko waves her hands in a dismissing way, "one kid is enough for me." She glances down at her little Hitomi-chan.

"But who will she play with?" Tesuri pouts, "It's not like you have any family- _ow_!" Tesuri grabs at the ribs his wife just elbowed, Sakiku gave her husband a dirty look.

Aiko laughes again, "It's alright 'Kiku, and you're right Tesuri. We don't have any family around." Aiko sighs, running a hand over Hitomi's soft pink hair. The girls eyes were closed, but Aiko had no doubts her daughter was listening to everything- and that meant _everything_. Not just Aiko's conversation, or the people passing on the street, though the shinobi had fallen quiet on their end.

"I'm not worried about the lack of friends," Aiko shrugs, "I have a feeling even when she goes to the academy that she won't be a social butterfly." Aiko smiles softly, "she just isn't a people pleaser."

"Wait," Tesuri says, his cooing stopping as he turns to regard Aiko with a serious demeanor, "back up for a second, did you say academy? You're sending you're daughter to the academy?" Tesuri says with wide eyes.

Aiko laughs at the reaction, "well, I'm most certainly considering it."

"Why?" Sakiku questions, "not to sound rude or anything." She adds.

Aiko let's out a silent breath, glancing down at her daughter while still running her fingers through the shoulder length tresses.

"I don't _want_ my baby to go off to war." She starts, "but the shinobi genes that missed me, hit her. _Hard_."

"How do you know that?" Sakiku asks, looking down at the toddler.

Aiko snorts, "well, I guess it could have something to do with when I come to get her out of bed in the morning and she's sitting on the ceiling, playing hand games. Or maybe it's the crystals that she plays with before bed. Crystals that I did not make, might I add. I guess it could also be her awareness. She's so attentive to everything- she always has been. Even when she a babe. Although she still doesn't talk much, a word or two here or there." Aiko shrugs. "But I guess a shinobi would really be able to give the okay or not. So entering the academy won't hurt her. And if she doesn't like it, and wants to quit, then she can."

The two didn't look convinced, but they didn't say anything or bring it up again. They turned back and started cooking again, going and taking the orders of the newcomers on the other side of the shinobi squad.

"Excuse me miss,"

Aiko tilts her head to the right, to Jiraiya who had just spoken.

"Yes?"

"Did you just say crystals?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes, my mother was a crystal user. It was my clans Kekkai Genkai." There was a warning sign in the back of Aiko's head, telling her not to tell people that specific information, but something told her she could trust Jiraiya.

"Oh, alright then." Jiraiya nods with a wave, standing and placing some money down. Aiko watched his genin follow.

Tesuri brought over steaming bowls of ramen, and started cooing over Hitomi again once she got up and started eating.

And that was the end of that, Aiko felt oddly more okay with her decision.

* * *

Hitomi rubbed her nose fiercely, an annoyed look crossing her smooth features.

"Watch it half pint!" The boy that had just ran her over exclaims, fixing the goggles on his forehead.

The four year old glares, but it bounces off the boy who sported all the right features for an Uchiha.

"I'm already late! God, Yakuzi-sensei is going to kill me."

Hitomi noticed the boy couldn't be two years older than her, maybe only a year. _So an Academy student then_...

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" He continues, "So watch it!"

She raises an unimpressed brow, rolls her eyes, and side steps. Walking past the blabbering idiot.

"Hey!" He shouted, realizing she wasn't in front of him anymore. He ran to catch up with her. "You weren't even listening! That's rude!" He pointed his finger at her nose, glaring down at her. He was only a couple inches taller, but he used it to his advantage.

Hitomi glares at the finger, then the arm, then the face. Making the boy twitch.

"What kind of kid are you?" He grumbles, balling his fists against his hips, and bending towards her.

She continues to glare, until finally he gets nervous and takes a step back, and turning to the side, stepping out of her way. She sends a nod, and walks past him once more, hopefully for the last time.

Hitomi walked in the direction of her mothers recently opened tea house- _ninja_ tea house. Hitomi couldn't fathom as to _why_ her mother would open a primarily ninja tea house, but she did. And Hitomi would support her through it. Especially after everything the woman has to put up her.

Hitomi had to hand it to her mother though, Aiko was very good at her job. She gave the ninja everything the wanted- everything they needed to wind down and relax after a mission, or just a long day of being paranoid. There were privacy seals on all the table and booths; the windows had a special seal, that tinted them so the ninja could see out but the passing people couldn't see in; and since the ninja were so paranoid, the cooking had to be done in front of them, so naturally there was a long space in the center of the room, where the food was cooked; and of course the few staff members that were hired were excellent dealing with shinobi, of course they were all civilians, couldn't bring in ninja workers or the ninja customers would be thinking that they were about to be poisoned and atop coming- no customers, no business, no business, no money, and Hitomi liked to spend money, specifically on dango and mochi; so on top of all the privacy and comfort, there was traditional tea rooms for tea ceremonies, and the clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga loved them; but there wasn't just tea, Hitomi had made it very clear to Aiko that that was just _boring_ , so on top of lovely tea and dango dates, there was an increase of shinobi due to the sad fact that none of them had family waiting to cook for them or they didn't know how to cook, or they weren't in the village enough to have a stocked kitchen to cook.

All in all the tea house gained the title, Hoshi Garden Restaurant, or just Hoshi Garden.

So yeah, Hoshi Garden was open for business from seven in the morning to eleven at night, and her mother worked most of those hours, she didn't have to of course, but with Hitomi getting older aka more independent, she didn't need to spend every minute worrying about what Hitomi would be doing (re: _getting into_ ). Aiko trusted her to stay out of trouble, and to get herself out of it if she found herself in it.

Hitomi was happy to keep her abilities under wraps forever if she could. Did she expect to actually be able to do it? Nope. Especially considering that she helped out at her mothers restaurant. More specifically, especially after a year into having Hoshi up and running smoothly, some tart thought they could come steal from her mother, in broad daylight, _a ninja restaurant_. The dudes life must've sucked, Hitomi decides, replaying the memories of just two weeks ago when she was pouring a cup of tea for her mother, in the kitchen area of the restaurant.

"Hitomi-chan," her mother smiled down at her, petting her hair softly. Hitomi smiled down at the cup.

"Yes, Kaachan?" Hitomi said, in her soft soprano voice, that was extremely smooth for one that never talks.

"Nothing," mother shakes her head, accepting the tea China wear graciously. "I just love you. So much."

Hitomi smiles up at her mother. Hitomi wasn't shy about her emotions, always smiling and giggling when she felt like it and sometimes even when she didn't, just for her mothers sake.

"Excuse me," a rude voice said, from the counter.

Aiko patted her head once more, before turning and moving to the counter.

Hitomi put the porcelain tea pot back on its platter and leaned against the far counter, sub consciously watching out of the corner of her eye. She was willing to ignore the rude mans tone, and behavior until he made a grab for the front of her mothers kimono.

That was when she launched into action.

She leapt forward as her mother gasped, Hitomi's hands grabbing the counter edge, and in a back flip type move she kicked her feet into the air and straight into the mans sternum and clavicle. Sending him flying back a few feet despite her small frame. Landing on the counter from the kick, she swung her feet over the edge, nonchalantly. Appearing as if she had just hopped up and not just sent a grown man stumbling.

"What the?" The man glanced around, disoriented for whatever reason, it's not like Hitomi hit him over the head.

His eyes settled on Hitomi, narrowing. " _You_.."

Hitomi's lip tipped to a scowl. Her left eyebrow raising in a taunting manor.

"You little brat." He spits, taking a step forward. "Last chance to step aside kid. I don't wanna beat up a kid."

Hitomi smirked slightly, staying silent.

This, along with her not moving seemed to annoy the man and his glare deepened. "Go on kid, get lost." Once he realized she wasn't moving he shrugged, "fine then missy, you wanna act like a grown up, you gonna fight me like that?" He chuckled, "why don't you get a weapon or something? It would be a little more fair that way."

Aiko glanced between her daughter and the man who seemed to either be drunk or well on his way. All the scenarios in her mind did not reassure her of the outcome of this. She wasn't doubting her daughter, Aiko knew very well that her daughter wouldn't have a problem with this man. But all the shinobi, who looked ready to take action before her daughter had jumped in, sat back in their seats, silently watching. Her intelligent daughter had to know that this would open their eyes to her and her abilities. And that was dangerous, Hitomi knew that, Aiko had sat her three year old daughter down and explained that to her months ago. And now here she was, nearly four and about to whoop this poor unfortunate soul. Aiko would try not to enjoy it to much.

Hitomi's smirk widens, and she leans forward, "what makes you think I _need_ a weapon?" She taunts.

The man snarls, and jumps forward.

With speed well beyond her years she used a jutsu very familiar to all the ninja in the room - the Body Flicker Technique - and moved from her spot in a flash, letting the man crash into the counter as she reappears right beside her previous spot. The wooden edge hits his gut hard and winds him. Hitomi seized the moment and reached out with her right hand to grab the back of the mans head and slam it into the counter beside her, not batting an eye.

The man fell to the ground with a thud and a groan, out cold. Hitomi glanced over the edge at his unconscious form, shaking her head.

"Hitomi!" Aiko exclaims, having regained her bearings, whacking her daughter on the shoulder, "I told you, not in the kitchen!" She scolds, leaning over the counter to shake her head at the rude man.

After that Hitomi had said her goodbyes, well, she waved and her mother yelled for her to be back in time for dinner, and that was close enough.

* * *

"And where have you been all morning young lady?" Nakuro, her mothers most trusted cook, questions, with a faux stern wave of his ladle- which Hitomi learned, hurt. It hurt very, very badly.

Hitomi shrugs innocently, ignoring all the amused looks from the shinobi there for breakfast. They no doubt saw the blood splattered on the bottom of her nose and on the long sleeve of her light blue kimono top, that covered down to her nonexistent hips and cut off, black shorts covering down her thighs. They also, no doubt, assumed she got into a fight.

"And what happened to your face?!" Nakuro exclaims, his jaw dropping, as she steps closer and hops up on the counter he moves to stand in front of her with a wet rag.

"My mom tells me I'm beautiful," she sniffs dramatically, "and it's rude for you to imply otherwise."

"Shut up."

Hitomi chuckles.

Nakuro smacks the wet rag against her face, "wow, I kind of expected you to dodge that." He mumbles, wiping away the excess water and rubbing the bottom of her nose.

"Yeah," Hitomi shrugs, "I'm not exactly in the mood. Probably why we're in this situation right now."

"It what situation?" Aiko questions, stepping into the kitchen, "what happened to you?" She ties an apron around her waist.

"Wait, so you ran into someone? I figured you got into a fight." Nakuro says, taking the cloth away and running it under the water.

"You got into another fight?" Aiko asks, nonchalant, grabbing Hitomi's chin and tipping it up.

" _No_ ," she groans in exasperation, "I did _not_ get into a fight. And why do you say it like that? _A_ _nother_ fight?" She scoffs and throws her self back on the counter, letting her head hang backwards off the edge, facing the door. "You act like I go out and get into fights all the time." She grumbles, glaring at the shinobi who smirked at her when her eyes met theirs.

"Alright, you made your point," Aiko pats her thigh and moves away, "So what did happen then, oh little peaceful one?"

Hitomi ignored the jab, and the dry tone her mother took and answered honestly, "some goggle wearing brat ran me over, then started yelling about how he's going to be Hokage." She shrugs.

"Oh yeah?" Aiko snorts, making the undignified gesture sound innocent and lady like, graceful. Hitomi wondered how she even did that.

Hitomi noticed the shinobi chuckle to themselves, some engaging in hushed conversations while glancing their way. She also wondered if they knew the brat she was talking about. Only one way to find out, shew decided inwardly.

"He looked like an Uchiha," she started, counting the number of shinobi that sobered up at the mention, "except, he was smiling. Like, a lot. And he was wearing _orange_ , paired with dark blue but still, who does that?"

The shinobi snorted. One in particular, who had done very well in hiding the fact that he was listening to the kitchen banter. He had long white hair, and the standard Konoha forest green jacket, under it was a white and red half sleeved shirt, his eyes- if she remembered correctly, were black, and wrinkled. Now that Hitomi got a good look at him an image of a boy her age popped into her head, the little tart that wears a mask, she smirks. Kakashi Hatake, and here was his father Sakumo Hatake.

Hitomi grimaced, the Hatake clan was a scattered ninja clan, but a ninja clan none the less. She didn't want anything to do with them.

"And what are you all looking at?" She exclaims, still upside down, glaring them down, "nosey's! All of you, at least pretend to not listen." She rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later Sakumo stood, seemingly done with his meal, and walked towards the kitchen right past her, and kindly brought his dishes up to her mother, who kindly thanked him.

As he started to pass Hitomi again he paused and glanced down at her, a twinkle, that she did not like, in his dark eyes.

"Can I help you, Oyaji?" She grumbles, in between polite and rude.

He smiles, "You don't have many friends your age do you?"

Hitomi's nose twitches.

"Didn't think so," he chuckles, "you know what? I've got a son around your age,-"

"No." Hitomi cuts him off.

He ignores her, "I think you two would get along quite well.-"

"No." She repeats monotonously.

"And maybe even be friends some day."

"No."

"Hitomi!" Aiko scolds from the stove, Hitomi could feel the glare.

Hitomi rolls her eyes, "my age, huh?" She mumbles.

"That's right." Sakumo nods.

"Short, really spikey grey hair, wears a mask," she starts to list, "runs around with the kid in green spandex, always screaming about being youthful?"

Sakumo chuckles, "yup, that's him."

"He's s brat." She decides, Aiko dropped her head into her hands. "No really, he is. And I don't say that lightly. I like to give people the benefit of the doubt but he is just... _phew_. Don't know what you did to that one, but he's weird." She finished.

Aiko considered banging her head onto the counter. Leave it to her daughter to fully insult a shinobi.

Sakumo bent down to match the height of her upside head. "Well, you see, sometimes you don't do anything, and something happens, and sometimes you do something and nothing happens." He shrugs, thoroughly confusing her. He reaches out to flick the edge of her nose.

She tensed, expecting lingering pains from her minor injury but instead a warm sensation flooded across her face. Warming her and soothing the dull throbbing. Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to rub her nose fiercely.

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough, even if I don't bring him by." Sakumo smiles in his warm way before standing and striding out.

Hitomi stared after him, one hand still on her nose, and the other running through her hair, she felt it when he put something there. It was super quick and she couldn't see it when it happened but she felt him move earlier, when he had first bent down. Her hand enclosed on a string and she tugged gently, pulling it from around the lock of hair it was tied to and in front of her face. She smiles, it's bells, tied to a ribbon. Two of them, cherry red the bells were. She dangles them, but they didn't jingle. She frowns, sitting up she held them out and shook them.

"Hear anything?" She questions her mother with a frown. Her mother stops and listens before shaking her head, and getting back to work.

Hitomi's frown deepens as she lifts them to her ear and shakes them. Still nothing. She leaned back, and hung over the counter again. Closing her eyes she focused on her ears, and after a few moments she heard it, soft high pitch jingles. A bright smile lit up on her face.

"How did he do that?" She mumbles.

"Who did what, Hitomi? Speak up." Nakuro calls.

"Nothing!" She exclaims, excited, she shakes the bells again eager to hear the sounds, but they were gone again. " _What the?!_ " She whispers, looking at the bells. She breathes out slowly, focusing on her ears just like before until she hears it. Just like before a wide smile breaks out over her face.

And for a solid twenty minutes she listens to the bells ring in her ear. And then she let go of the focus on her ears and it went away. She had to know what the deal was with these things, she had to find Sakumo Hatake, and the best way to find the father, is to find the son. She grinned wildly. Flipping her feet into the air and launching herself backwards she lands on two feet and runs towards the door.

"Hitomi!" Her mother calls, "what are you doing?"

"I'll be back later!" She shouts over her shoulder, giggling and pushing the door open and taking off towards the academy.

* * *

Hitomi sat on a tree branch, facing the academy. She had been there a while already but she was willing to wait. She really wanted to know how the bells worked. She had stopped focusing on her ears and instead pushed chakra to her hands, noting how she could also hear it that way as well. _So they reacted to chakra_? That didn't make sense.. logically. How would that even work? Hitomi sighs, pocketing the bells and fifteen minutes later the academy bell rang and students started flooding out.

It wasn't hard to find Kakashi once he stepped out of the school. Beside him was the boy who wore green spandex, and constantly shouted obnoxiously about how Kakashi wasn't embracing his youth the way he should be, or shouting out challenges to the solemn kid.

Hitomi's nose twitched, seeing a boy walking a few feet behind Kakashi and Gai. The Uchiha brat who wants to be Hokage.. Hitomi rubs her nose with a grumble under her breath. The boy was talking in a very animated fashion to a pretty girl with brown hair and dark eyes, a kind smile on her face as she twiddles her fingers together, her eyes glued to the back of Hatake. Hitomi snorts, rolling her eyes. Glancing around at the students in the yard she noted quite a few of the girls had eyes on the stoic brat.

Hitomi watches as the students say their good byes, going their separate ways. Gai and Kakashi lived near each other apparently and they walk together, Hitomi following them from the shadows.

From what she could tell, neither even had a suspicion that she was following them. Which was not smart to her. She always was aware of the people that stuck around longer then they should've.

Finally, they stopped in front of a thin two story home, and Gai raced back the way he came from.

 _Idiot_... she frowns, so they didn't live near each other then. And Gai was just stupid.

The front door of the home swings open as Kakashi took a step forward and he paused.

Sakumo steps out with a smile, asking how his sons day was. And Hitomi started loosing confidence. Maybe she shouldn't have followed Kakashi, the bells weren't even worth it, she gulped. This is so intruding.

"So I assume," Sakumo starts, patting his son on the head, "you didn't realize you were being followed?"

Hitomi freezes. Of course she didn't actually think she could evade a jounin successfully, but she _had_ hoped he wouldn't tell his brat. Now Kakashi was definitely going to hate her.

Speaking of which, Kakashi tenses, looking all around wildly.

Hitomi slowly steps out from the alley shadows across the street, and Sakumo smile widens.

Kakashi glares, "another fan girl?" He grumbles to himself.

"Not quite." Sakumo laughs, "Kakashi this is Hitomi, her mother owns that restaurant you showed me before, what was it's name again...?"

"Hoshi Garden." Kakashi grumbles, crossing his arms. "So why is she here then?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you two would want to train together-"

"I don't want to." Kakashi refuses immediately.

"Me neither." Hitomi shrugs, digging in her pockets. "I just want to know how these work."

Kakashi scoffs, "you don't know how _bells_ work?"

Hitomi ignores the tone, "I got them to work, but I wanted to know why I could hear them, but mom couldn't."

Kakashi glanced up at his father silently communicating.

"Well," Sakumo says, "why don't you come inside. And I'll tell you about them."

* * *

End chapter.

So, we met Hitomi, who saw Jiraiya, and Minato and his two teammates (that I have oh so kindly made up) and Hitomi met Obito and Kakashi! Not to shabby for a first chapter.

Not sure who I want to pair her with. So for the first ten chapters or so, I think I will have a vote. There will be a poll up on fan fiction dot net if you are interested in the official thang, if not, comment and let me know.

But yeah, vote or tell me what you think or somethingggg! Okay that was very whiney of me, I'm apoligize.

Until next time folks!


	2. Arc One: Chapter Two

**Arc One: Hitomi's childhood**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though._

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **A/N Sorry in advance for all the math later on. I was helping a friend with her own homework when I decided to throw it in for fun. SORRY!**

 **There are already votes being placed! That's** **so exciting. I didn't** **mention anything about messaging me your private votes but some of you peeps did it anyways!**

* * *

"Hey half pint!"

Hitomi raised an unimpressed brow, not moving from her position on the front counter of her mothers restaurant.

"I finally found you! Any ways I'm Obito Uchiha! Do you remember me?!" Obito exclaims, glancing around the place.

They were getting some interesting stares.

"Man, you sure are hard to find you know that?" Obito murmurs, and rubs the back of his head.

Hitomi turned back to the book in her hand. She had stolen this one and two more from Sakumo who has yet to find it. Three weeks after it had been in her care, he came asking about it. She had shrugged and ignored him, causing him to sigh and disappear looking for his book. Now another week later, she was reading it for the third time. It was a really interesting book, it had a mix of seal work for summons if she wasn't mistaken. It looked hand written, meaning Sakumo had either written it himself or got it from the author straight up.

Either way, she liked the seals.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Obito shouts, jumping up in anger. Hitomi casually lifts her gaze to his, causing him to tense. Then lightning quick she reached out and whacked the book over Obito's head. The five year old groans, clutching his head and falling to the floor.

Hitomi huffs, pushing off the counter, jumping over Obito's whining form and saunters to the door without a glance back.

Half way down the street she heard a shrill, " _hey_!".

Needless to say she kept walking.

When Obito caught up and reached out to grab the girls shoulder from behind, Hitomi bent her shoulder forward, and slid to the left, letting the moron fall from his momentum.

She raised the same unimpressed brow that she always seemed to gain around him.

"You're so cruel." He groans, moving on to his knees and dusting himself off. As he did so his face suddenly lit up, "hey! You wanna pull a prank with me?!"

Hitomi frowns, _this kid just won't let up.. what does he really want_?

"It will be fun!" He chuckles, standing and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her with force, as if that would convince her to help him get into trouble.

* * *

She ended up being dragged along by the boy and the whole time she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

So the prank wasn't bad. And they didn't get caught.

However, she knew if they were caught dumping syrup all over the chunin in the chunin lounge (following up with feathers) then they would be toast.

She sat back on her favorite spot on the counter, facing the door. She had Sakumo's second book in hand and she started to finish the final pages when she saw a group come in that had never come in before. She recognized the white haired man from the ramen stand years ago, him and his team. At that time his students were probably chunin, now the older teenagers looked like jounin at least. It was nothing in their clothes, no, it was the air they held. And it wasn't even just the guys, the kunoichi looked so elegant, but at the same time those delicate little hands could easily snap necks, and break stones.

"Stop staring Hitomi-chan." Aiko chides from beside her, at the familiar words Hitomi rolls her eyes.

She wished she could run out the door and go explore some more. But it was pouring out. And she didn't want to deal with the rain. She eyed the dry shinobi, wondering why they weren't soaked. They had to have done something with their chakra. She frowns, going back to analyzing the seals before her.

"What'cha got kid?"

It took everything in her being not to jump out of her skin, also not to tense all her muscles. Calmly she replied, "book."

He snorts, "well I see that, what _kind_ of book are you reading?"

Hitomi smirks down at the book, "an _interesting_ book." She felt the man glare, pouting and mumbling about her being unfair under his breath. She sighs, holding up the book to show him the cover- the blank cover.

"Real funny kid." Jiraiya sulks, glaring. Hitomi just smiles brightly.

"Leave her alone sensei." One of his students chuckle, _Minato Namikaze_ her mother had told her.

The brunette man beside the blonde laughed too, "honestly sensei. Grow up would you?"

"No respect." Jiraiya pouts, his shoulders drooping forward. None the less the man returns to his table.

Glancing over her shoulder at her mother, who gives her a pointed look. Hitomi sighs deeply, closing the book and sliding off the counter. She skips over to her book bag placed under a cabinet in the kitchen and drags it out.

Pulling out three scrolls, two books and a small blade, she stood awkwardly and walked out of the kitchen seeing her mother already at Jiraiya's table talking in an apologetic tone.

She slowly moved towards them, ignoring the looks the other shinobi were giving her and avoided the gaze of Hamatsu Sarutobi who watched her with a twinkle in his gold eyes. She stood on her tip toes to slide everything on the table, pushing aside the dishes there with a loud clatter.

She started dishing out the stuff like it was Christmas.

One scroll went to the pretty kunoichi, who raised a slender brow.

The blade and a book went to Hamatsu, who shook his head with a wide smirk.

Two scrolls and a book went to Minato who openly gaped at her.

And the last book went to Jiraiya, who stared at her impassively.

She took a step away from the table away bowed, "I'm sorry." She said in a monotonous voice, adding ' _that I got caught_ ' in her head. She swiveled and started stepping away when she heard Minato's chair scrape the ground.

"These have been missing for over a year!" He exclaims, Hitomi glances over her shoulder, "you... you took these?"

Hitomi nodded once, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms.

"... how?" He asks dumbfounded. "These were under heavy lock and key... my most secured scrolls!" He waves his hand.

Hitomi raises a brow to match a smirk, a silent ' _so_?'.

"And you have nothing to say?" His female teammate shakes her head, tipping her head so her hair covered her smile.

It goes silent for a full five seconds before Jiraiya starts to laugh, a full belly laugh that echoes through the room.

"Wow Aiko." He says, containing his laughs, "your daughter is even more interesting then you said."

Hitomi sends a glare to her mother.

"When does she start training?" He adds.

Hitomi's glare deepens as she glances between them.

Aiko sighs, rubbing down the counters, and avoiding the question that Hitomi was sure, was really for her.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Jiraiya asks, sighing as well. "It's going to happen sooner or later."

Aiko glares over Hitomi's head at Jiraiya. Hitomi raises a brow.

"Stop scaring her Jiraiya." Aiko scolds. "It's alright Hitomi, why don't you go play for a bit. Obito should be out of academy now." She reassures with a smile.

Hitomi glances between her mother and Jiraiya (not missing the non-formal way her mother addressed the man), then to his team who were exchanging looks as well and she nodded, grabbing Sakumo's book and running out.

She didn't want to go to the academy. Was Jiraiya planning on making her? Was her mother going to make her?... _does this mean the Hokage knows and wants me to be a ninja_...

Hitomi ran as fast as she could, and when that didn't work she pushed the chakra into her legs and hit speeds she hadn't hit before.

* * *

"Hey half pint." Obito greets warmly, Hitomi nods, and gives a wave.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Obito brightens, "Want a tour of the academy?" He offers, slipping off the swing, having already decided he was going to show her anyways.

She shrugs, still dejected about earlier, and allowed him to drag her inside. He kept a step ahead of her as she slouched back behind him, half listening to him narrating everything and half absorbed in her own thoughts.

"-And this is my classroom." Obito continues, pushing open a door for her to look through. They kept walking, "and this is the next year ups hall, I haven't been in any of these classes. Come on, let's go back." Obito grabs her hand and starts to run.

Hitomi easily kept up, and upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she flew right over the two forms there, just as Obito crashed into one of them.

"Such youth!"

"Watch it, dobe!"

"Shut up teme!"

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the trio. Kakashi and Obito scrambled to de-tangle and get off the floor. And Might Gai stared with hearts in his eyes... at.. her.

She struggled not to flinch.

Hitomi avoided eye contact with the spandex wearing boy, instead watching the two others push away from each other, finally on their feet.

"Hitomi." Kakashi regarded her rudely causing her to smile in a deceitfully sweet way, in return his eyes narrowed a bit more.

"Hitomi-chan... such a beautiful name for such a beautiful cherry blossom as yourself." Gai gushes, striking an eccentric pose.

"Hey creep..." Obito pouts, "that's my friend, stop freaking her out. Why are you so weird?"

Gai just continues to stare, smiling his wide smile.

Hitomi glances away, before deciding to just walk away before things got to weird.

Unfortunately for her, the trio followed her. All the way back to Hoshi R. She held in her dramatic sighs the whole time, also restraining the need to use force as they got louder and louder. And before she knew it they were all at Hoshi, and the trio sat at a table homework out, grumbling or arguing silently every now and again between writing.

Hitomi jumps onto her spot and pulls out Sakumo's book, ignoring the looks from the shinobi who seemed to only come here to watch her interact like it was a sitcom.

"Making new friends Hitomi-chan?" Nakuro smiles warmly.

Hitomi sighs, "Unfortunately." She glances at the three. Gai was writing at a very fast pace, flipping paper after paper. Kakashi was writing normally, occasionally pausing to flip his own paper. And Obito was moving the slowest, she assumed he was still on the same page.

"Why do you look like that?" Nakuro teases, "friends are a good thing."

"I guess." Hitomi shrugs, glancing back to her book. Then after another moment she shrugs, "they aren't to bad."

This caused Nakuro to laugh, he patted her on the head and moved back to the stoves.

Not fifteen minutes later, Obito groaned and slammed his papers and books into his bag and stood up, "alright, I'm outta here, Mi-chan!"

Hitomi raises her hand in a lazy wave, not looking up from her book, she really loved all the sealing information people kept in all these books she just so happened to grab. The information must be hard to be practical with, otherwise why would someone just leave their trusted works around.

The door flies open, "there you are Gai!" Hitomi glances at the new comers with an annoyed look.

"There you are kakashi." Sakumo says with a smile. Hitomi closed the book and reached behind the counter to grab the other two, stacking them neatly beside her.

Just like she thought, Sakumo came over to greet her.

He smiles warmly, "you've been training?"

Hitomi nods.

"Good," he nods thoughtfully, "I heard you talked with Jiraiya-san today."

"Yep." Hitomi says slowly.

"You tell him anything?" Sakumo questions, guarded.

Hitomi raises her head to look him in the eye, a smug smile on her face, "nope."

Sakumo laughes, ruffling her hair. "Interesting.. meh, I'm not worried about it, he'll find out sooner or later." Hitomi pushes his hand off with a smirk.

"And what are you two plotting over here, hm?" Aiko questions with a soft smile, she wiped her hands on a cloth and leaned against the counter behind Hitomi.

Hitomi makes her expression as innocent as possible, pulling her legs up into a criss cross to sit between her mother and Sakumo, who placed his hands on the edge of the counter, standing proud and tall.

Sakumo and Hitomi exchange looks.

"Nothing." They both said together, peels of laughter escaped Hitomi's lips right after.

Aiko smiles, looking to her daughter, who matched her height on the counter, then she looks back to Sakumo and raises a brow, "you're a bad influence on my daughter." She faux glares, pointing a finger.

"And you're a good influence on my son." Sakumo replies, lifting his hand and handing over a book bag, "so, here is his stuff. I shouldn't be longer than a few days, but if I am, Kakashi knows how to get into the house."

Hitomi glances over to Kakashi, catching the look of horror that started to descend over his masked face.

"D-dad?... what are you saying?" He asks, his eyes moving furiously from his father to Hitomi.

"Aiko agreed to keep you while I'm gone, you'll be good for her right?" Sakumo bends down to his sons level.

"Well, yeah," Kakashi glances up to Hitomi, "but..."

"Don't worry Kakashi," Sakumo smiles, "Hitomi-chan doesn't actually have cooties, that's just what she tells you boys so you'll leave her alone."

Hitomi rolls her eyes. She's never once told someone she has cooties.

"I'll come get you as soon as I get back okay?" Sakumo ruffles his sons hair and stands. Giving one last smile to the three, he Body Flickered away.

Aiko glanced between the two children who were staring each other down, one glaring, the other smiling widely. Aiko shook her head.

"It's getting late Hitomi-chan." Her mother says, "why don't you take Kakashi-kun to our home? Get him settled nicely okay."

Hitomi jumps from the counter, snatching the books she forgot to return and smiling up at her mother.

"Hai, ka-chan!" She nods enthusiastically, "I'll get him settled _real nice_." She swivels on her feet, grabbing Kakashi by the arm much to his dislike and dragging him after her.

"Hey! G-get off!" Kakashi trips after her.

"Do not bury Kakashi-kun, Hitomi!" Aiko exclaims after her daughter. Her daughters peels of laughter were her only response.

Nakuro stepped beside her, "poor boy. Hatake-san know what he's in for?"

"Sakumo said it would like endurance training." Aiko snorts softly. "So yes, he knows that he just threw his son to the wolves."

* * *

"Go away." Hitomi pushes Gai's face away.

She sat on her counter spot, and Kakashi was doing homework in a booth off to her right, and Gai... the idiot follows Kakashi everywhere.

In the last few days, Hitomi had learned that Kakashi didn't have friends. She had assumed that him and Gai were friends because she saw them together so often, around the village. At those times they had looked like they were playing or something. But now... she pitied Kakashi... Now she knew that Gai follows Kakashi around and demands him and Kakashi battle in some way. It was interesting because Gai would follow him _everywhere_.

Well Gai tried to follow Kakashi into her home and she promptly punched him in the face. He cried about unfairness, then got those weird hearts in his eyes and started singing her praises.

"Such strength!" Gai stumbles back, "your determination and power are astounding! Truly, aren't you the most beautiful thing I've ever beheld!"

Most of the time Hitomi liked to think she had good patience.

But there were some things Hitomi couldn't stand.

Might Gai was about to make it on to that slim list.

"It is no wonder that you belong to my eternal rival!" Gai exclaims loudly, gaining funny looks, "you two are brimming with such youth-"

Kakashi and Hitomi exchanged looks.

Hitomi kicked a foot out, catching Gai's chin and sending him flying. He lands on the ground in an unconscious heap, muttering in his sleep about youthful things.

Hitomi ignores the amused looks that rotated between her and Kakashi and went back to her book.

Her mother arrived fifteen minutes later, stepping through the front door and pausing seeing Gai in the middle of her path. She raises a brow to Hitomi, who shrugs.

Aiko steps over Gai, sighing deeply and moving to place a kiss on her daughters head before going into the kitchen.

Kakashi went back to his studying, and Hitomi her book until Kakashi sighs deeply.

Hitomi raises a brow, and he tosses her his notebook. She caught it easily and flipped it open to the loose paper, _math_.

Hitomi couldn't understand why Obito hated math so much, it was easy as long as you have the formula.

 _x-8*3.14=3.14_ was written on the paper. And Kakashi needed to find out what _x_ was.

"You simplified and multiplied?"

"Yes." Kakashi says in his impatient manner. "Then I reordered it and solved it."

Hitomi nods, glancing down and doing it step by step in her head. A slow smirk drawing up on her face, "well what did you do when you got there?"

"Then I started to solve for the stupid x."

Hitomi rolls her eyes, "once you seperated like terms did you-"

"Seperate what?" Kakashi mumbles, his eyes widening.

Hitomi raises a brow.

"You didn't move all the terms containing x to the left, all other terms to the right?"

Kakashi looks away, she took his silence as a no.

"Baka." Hitomi mumbles under her breath, hopping from the counter and sitting across from Kakashi at his booth.

Step by step she seperated the terms then added _25.12_ to each side of the equation. Combined like terms again, - _25.12 + 25.12 = 0.00_ to get _x = 3.14 + 25.12_ then once again she combined like terms: _3.14 + 25.12 = 28.26_  
 _x = 28.26_ then simplified to get _x = 28.26._

"Why couldn't I get that?" Kakashi pouts.

Hitomi reaches over to flick his forehead with chakra, "because you are a dobe."

Kakashi glares and Hitomi smirks, sliding his stuff back to him and moving to sit back down.

"So what's a genin like you doing academy level math for?" Hitomi asks, Kakashi visibly deflates at this.

"When Minato-sensei is out on a mission, if there's no one around to train me, I go there instead." He grumbles.

"Minato-san is your sensei?" Hitomi questions lowly.

Kakashi nods.

"I'm so, so sorry." Hitomi sighs dramatically. "That must be horrible. I can't even imagine. Wait," Then she perks up, her eyes wide and calculating, "you say Minato-san is out on a mission right now?"

"Yes," Kakashi nods, "He should be back in a few days."

Hitomi giggled madly, jumping up from her seat, she runs to her mothers side, "Can I go find Obito-"

The door opens loudly, "Mi-chan!"

"Never mind." Hitomi smiles, skipping around the counter.

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan!" Obito shouts, dragging in a smaller body, "this is Shisui!"

"Come on Obito!" Hitomi exclaims, grabbing both the Uchiha out the door, "we've got somewhere to be."

Aiko watches with an amused expression, "what did you tell her Kakashi-kun?"

"That Minato-sensei was out of the village." He answers honestly.

"Oh goodness." Aiko shakes her head, feeling the looks from the Shinobi around. She had a feeling they would all be around a lot the next few days, wanting to see if Minato found out about the little mice that were sneaking into his home while he was gone. She shrugged, more business for her.

* * *

Hitomi takes another sip of her tea. Glancing at the red head in front of her.

Hitomi had snuck in easily, she deactivated every seal she came across with a little bit of work, earning a small cut across her cheek. Then she had invited Obito and Shisui in- Hitomi had to admit, the kid was adorable. He is a year younger than herself, making him two years young than Obito. Who was very proud he was the oldest. But anyways, they got in and Hitomi was leafing through the book shelf in Minato's office (the other two touching things they shouldn't) when the door swung open. Hitomi disappeared immediately but her Uchiha friends were stuck. The red head young woman was wearing a flak jacket and had a head band tied around her forehead. She glanced around at the two and sighed.

"What are you doing?" She said in exasperation.

Hitomi reappeared before the book shelf book in hand, " borrowing books." She shrugs, not glancing up to meet the wide blue eyes staring at her.

Then all of a sudden, the red head started laughing. Loudly. Like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Then she had declared that she like the trio and asked if they wanted tea.

And Hitomi was not rude enough to decline.

So there they sat, Hitomi at the left seat, across from Kushina. Obito to Kushina's left and Shisui beside Hitomi, silently sipping his tea to avoid conversation. For the most part Obito and Kushina talked, the two really connecting through sheer obnoxiousness.

"So which of you disabled Minato's seals?" Kushina glances between Hitomi and Shisui before deciding to raise a brow at Hitomi.

"Me." She answers honestly.

Kushina smiled at the honesty, looking as if she already knew it was Hitomi and was just testing her.

"You must be Hitomi-chan." She says, "Minato speaks very fondly of you."

Hitomi raises a brow, _speaks,_ she notes, not _spoke_.

Kushina chuckles, "you caught that huh?" She rubs the back of her head sheepishly, Hitomi doesn't look impressed. "He really does, ya know!"

Hitomi rolls her eyes. "Are you going to tell him we were here Kushina-san?" She questions bluntly.

Kushina laughes, "no, I don't think I will." She says, "I want to see how this plays out."

Hitomi nods, of course it would be appropriate for her to be curious. She stands, "well then, we will take our leave now. Thank you for the tea." She bows at the waist, and the two Uchiha follow.

Kushina nods, "see you soon. Feel free to drop by anytime, I live here now, ya know!"

Hitomi smiles at the genuineness radiating from the woman.

"We will for sure!" Obito exclaims loudly, grabbing his cousins hand and dragging him out the front door.

Hitomi pauses hearing Kushina stand.

"I'll be checking up on you Hitomi-chan. Don't disappoint." She orders with a serious tone mixed in with her weird sense of humor.

Hitomi smirks over her shoulder, sending a nod and following her best friend.

Walking back to Hoshi, Hitomi pulls out her book that she proudly got to keep. Not that she doubted Kushina knew she took it. No way. Hitomi had an feeling behind the fun, humorous exterior, the woman could be very serious- and very dangerous. Hitomi decided that she would try to be friends with the woman. If not just for the sake of wanting to survive. She smirks.

"You got the book you wanted?" Obito asks to her left, Shisui on his back. The kid had a mischievous glint in his dark Uchiha eyes that Hitomi didn't see at first. She had shrugged seeing it at the Namikaze household, at least she knew she wasn't the bad influence on him. _Obito was_. That was probably the reason Obito brought the little boy.

"Yes," Hitomi answers with a nod.

"You know," Obito says, "for some reason, I thought you couldn't talk."

Hitomi looks up from her book, a look of disbelief etching into her soft features.

Obito shrugs.

Hitomi shakes her head, turning back to her book. They gazed up at the darkening sky, pausing at a fork in the road.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Obito sighs, "bye Mi-chan."

"Bye, Obito-kun." Hitomi waves, "bye Shisui-kun."

The younger boy waves enthusiastically and suddenly a feeling of impending doom makes its home in the pit of her stomach as she watches the Uchiha leave. Two trouble makers.. Hitomi rubs her nose, that was going to be interesting as she got older. Especially since she herself like mischief.

* * *

A few days later Sakumo returned. He was later than they had planned for but it was a difficult mission, that he thankfully was successful. He picked Kakashi up as soon as he could, which was Saturday about noon.

Kakashi was lazily tossing a kunai up in the air and catching it once it fell back to him. After doing that for so long, he kicked a foot to the edge of the table and pushed the chair back on two legs, continuing the process.

Well until Hitomi had enough she sat in her favorite spot reading Minato's book. But the kunai entering and leaving her side visage was aggravating. She couldn't focus because of it.

So strategy in mind she leapt from the counter, the book hit the spot she left with a thud and before Kakashi could react she kicked the back left leg of his seat, simultaneously snatching the kunai out of the air with one hand. With her free hand she caught the back of Kakashi's falling chair, halting his descent. The kunai was placed to his throat before he could blink. His black eyes stared wide at her.

"Stop ruining the peace with your restlessness." Hitomi says, "if you are that bored here, leave." She removed the kunai and let his chair fall forward, spinning the kunai in hand to hand it back, hilt first.

Kakashi grimaced, but accepted it and Hitomi went back to her seat, ignoring the lingering looks.

After that, they ate lunch and Kakashi seemingly fell asleep, head down on the table. Hitomi went back to reading.

Then Sakumo showed up.

"Tou-san!" Kakashi jumps up, racing to jump into his father's arms.

"Finally!" Hitomi groans, sending a glare to the older man who steps closer to ruffle her hair affectionately, "don't ever leave again." She orders.

Sakumo laughs, "not an option kiddo." She sobers a tad, "I'm afraid from here on out I will be getting even more long missions." He informs, the two kids deflate, "which is why I found _you_ a permanent teacher, Hitomi. And Kakashi, I spoke to Minato about upping your training. You'll have to work a lot harder." He tells them both with pointed looks.

Hitomi gives Sakumo a dirty look.

"Really?" Kakashi questions, looking almost happy. But that emotion was beyond him, Hitomi noted dryly.

"Hitomi-chan, stop glaring." Sakumo says, "it will be okay. I promise. The teacher I found is a good friend of mine, I've known him all his life. I promise."

Hitomi grumbles under her breath.

"And what's this I hear about you being a book stealer?" He asks.

Hitomi's eyes widen, and she was glad she was looking down and that the man in front of her couldn't see her expression.

"Um..." she says, sneaking the book in her hands further under the table. "I don't know." She shrugs.

"I would believe you and your innocent looks," Sakumo sighs, "but I know you."

Hitomi smiles up warmly, giggling. This only causes Sakumo to sigh, and drop his head.

"Is that why you were so excited sensei was out of the village?" Kakashi questions with a sharp glare, "because you wanted to steal his stuff?!"

Sakumo's head snaps up, "you got passed Minato-kun's seals?"

Hitomi shrugs, neither confirming or denying those accusations.

"Good job." Sakumo laughs.

"Tou-san!" Kakashi exclaims.

"What? That's hard work. You ever try to break through an upcoming seal masters seals?" Sakumo smiles widely, "and he is an upcoming seals master. He just hasn't had the opportunity to show the world. But I promise he will be known for it one day." Sakumo nods thoughtfully.

Hitomi smirks, taunting Kakashi by sticking out her tongue before standing and sliding her chair in.

"See you Monday, Sakumo-sensei!" She shouted joyfully. Taking off towards the Uchiha clan compound. She was in the mood for a prank.

* * *

 **Sneak peak** :

 _Minato swivels around, pointing a finger at a smirking Hitomi, "that's my book." He says in disbelief._

 _Hitomi nods, examining the book in her hands slowly, "yep."_

 _Kushina laughs loudly_.

* * *

Votes!

Kakashi - 8

Minato - 6

Obito - 5

Jiraiya - 3

Itachi - 3

Shisui - 2

Orochimaru - 1

Genma - 1


	3. Arc One: Chapter Three

**Arc One: Hitomi's childhood**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though._

* * *

 ***if** **you did all the (annoying) math of finding out how old Minato was when he had Naruto, you would get something like 24 (hopefully) but for the sake of this cute little story I've got going, I'm going to make him 26 at that point. So while normally he would be eight years older than Kakashi, I'm making him ten years older than Kakashi. Thus, eleven years older than Hitomi.**

 *****if you have anything to add to this or would like to correct it and help a sista out, comment what you know! Please! I will not be offended. Unless you purposely try to hurt my feelings ;( then I will cry.**

* * *

Hitomi ran through the Uchiha complex, pouting, she had been looking for her best friend but Obito was busy doing whatever he does in his spare time, so Hitomi found Shisui instead.

Well actually she ran into him when she was leaving the compound and the boy decided to just follow her. She didn't care. She was used to that by now.

"Where are we going?" Shisui questions boldly. The boy was very hyperactive.

"I'm going to my mother's restaurant. I don't know where you're going, squirt." Hitomi retorts easily, distracted by the shops lining the street full of colorful items just begging to be bought.

"Why are people whispering about you?"

Hitomi snaps out of her thoughts turning her focus away from the colorful bag in front of her to raise a brow at Shisui.

"What?" She frowns, Shisui glances around and she does the same noticing that there were a considerate amount of stares coming their way, "how do you know they aren't staring at you? You're the weird one, Uchiha."

Shisui shakes his head fiercely, the movement shaking his whole body. "Because, do you not hear them?" He frowns.

Hitomi shrugs, "I never really listened to the whispers of civilians. They don't really understand ninja. And what they don't understand, they fear. So I try to avoid conflict by avoiding confrontation." Hitomi shrugs.

"Not to mention," she raises a finger, "if you act your age, they'll think your adorable and give you discounts on stuff. So, stop analyzing everything. Just be a normal kid who smiles to much."

Shisui looked like he had gained a new perspective and stayed silent behind her the whole time. But close to the end of their little shopping run, Shisui perked up, and started emoting a lot more. Causing Hitomi in return to smile and laugh more.

Hitomi thought back to it with joy, the warmth spreading through her made it worth it to befriend the little boy.

* * *

The two ended up at Hoshi naturally, Hitomi taking her spot and pulling out Minato's book and Shisui at a table very close by, snacking on dango.

"Who is this Hitomi-chan?" Aiko questions to her left, looking at the cute little Uchiha devouring the sweets.

"Shisui Uchiha." Hitomi answers without looking up, "He's Obito's cousin."

"Isn't he a little young to be in here alone?" Aiko asks gently, double checking the wide gaze the kid naturally had.

"He's three." Hitomi shrugs. "And when I found him he was alone anyways. I don't think that matters to him."

"And what does his parents think about it?" Aiko asks.

Hitomi shrugs again, "not sure, I think he might not have parents though."

"Oh," Aiko sighs inwardly.

Much to Hitomi's inner amusement, Kushina, Minato, and his teammates walked in and took seats at booth off to her left. She watched them get comfortable, Hamatsu and Fumiko faced her direction, sitting on one side of the booth and Minato across from Hamatsu with his back to her.

Hitomi watched with silent glee as Minato's back muscles tightened and he swivels around in his booth, pointing a finger at a now smirking Hitomi, "that's my book." He says in disbelief.

Hitomi nods, examining the book in her hands slowly, "yep." She agrees.

Kushina laughs loudly.

Minato twitches, and Hitomi makes a show of flipping the page.

"Kushina!" He whines.

Kushina chuckles, patting his shoulder, "what? It's your book, go get it back."

"But she's a girl... and a kid. _Kushina_..."

"That's not very flattering Minato-kun." Kushina shakes her head.

Hitomi smirks, seeing Minato's eyes flash her way just before he moved. In a flash he was gone. And so was she.

The ninja around had blinked and the two had switched spots.

Hitomi got excited, she was giddy from the rush of using Minato's seal for the first time in public eye- in _his_ eyes more specifically.

Minato was quick though and he disappeared again in another flash, this time she sat still and instead sent the book back to the counter.

Minato gripped her wrist lightly, shocked to see the book had moved from her hand.

Hitomi's lips twitched. "Can I help you?" She asks.

Minato glances back and forth between her and the book, then realization crosses his eyes and he grimaces.

"You figured out the seal." It wasn't a question so she didn't respond, "if I had known, I wouldn't have let this go on for so long."

"Probably why you never found out Minato." Hamatsu smirks across the table, looking down on her with golden eyes filled with mirth. "You're a sneaky one aren't you?"

Hitomi shrugs innocently.

"Oh she's so cute!" Kushina gushes, then picks up Hitomi, tightening the little girl in a hug. "I could just keep here you forever!"

"Do you practice everything you read?" Fumiko questions, glancing between Minato's worried gaze and the four year old.

"Um.." Hitomi's mouth quirks as she puts thought into the question, before she shrugs, "I guess. It makes more sense."

Minato reading between the lines, raises his brows, "Kakashi showed you something?"

Hitomi nods, "But it didn't click."

" _But it didn't click_." Hamatsu repeats, a meaning hidden in layers that Hitomi couldn't dream of decoding.

Shisui suddenly clambers up next to them on the seat and Minato realized that they had gained quite some attention from the others. He grimaced inwardly, thinking of how he needed to end the free information session and schedule some meeting with the child in private to sit her down and tell her about the dangers.

"It's nice to see you again Kushina-san." Shisui nods to the red head, then turned to the other three individually and nodded. "I hate to intrude but I need Hitomi-chan. We have an appointment we can not be late for."

"Oh?" Fumiko raises a brow.

Shisui nods, "Hai, Hokage-sama must not be kept waiting."

"You're meeting with Lord Third?" Hamatsu's grin widens considerably, looking about to burst.

Hitomi nods and wraps her arms around the fiery red head beside her before pushing away and sliding out of the booth.

"What would two three years need with Hokage-sama?" Minato asks.

"I'm four, he's three." Hitomi corrects as she steps back with Shisui at her side, "and that's none of your business."

The last thing Team Jiraiya saw was a four year smirking in triumph and they were gone in a flash.

Hamatsu and Kushina exchange looks and burst into rambunctious laughter. Fumiko rolls her eyes and Minato retake his seat, activating the privacy seals around their booth.

"So, I leave for a week and you make an ally of a four year old." Minato glances at his girlfriend beside him, a smile twinkling on the edge of his lips.

Kushina sighs happily, "a genius child. A child of pranks and mischief, _oh Minato_ , she's so much fun."

"I do not think genius covers this child." Fumiko says, pulling her shoulders up, looking very much older than the sixteen year old she is, "I was following her a few days ago, she knew I was there. She didn't act on it- whether she knew I wouldn't harm her or she knew she wasn't strong enough to counter, I'm not sure." She shrugs, "she needs a sensei. Could you imagine that girl in fifteen years?"

Minato nods, "She's a prodigy. But she shouldn't be pushed into anything too soon. That could ruin her."

"And I hear a sensei has already been chosen." Hamatsu leans back, crossing his arms low on his wide chest. "Tou-san says Sakumo-san and him have been meeting about little Hitomi-chan."

The other three spark with varying levels of interest at he new information.

"Sakumo-san apparently agrees with our thoughts and has been trying to steer the girl for a few months now."

"So, any candidates?" Kushina questions, in a rare moment of serious focus.

Hamatsu shrugs, "Tou-san said for me not to worry. That it would be taken care of. That might be what they're meeting about now. We can stop in later." With that the conversation was over and they moved unto other topics.

* * *

"So, why the Hokage?" Hitomi asks, dangling her feet from the high stool she sat on.

Shisui shrugs, "I figured they wouldn't question it."

Hitomi nods and they fall into silence. Hitomi leans her back against the high top bar, swinging her feet and lifting her elbows to rest behind her on the counter, silently watching the people that passed.

She had no doubts that the adults she was just messing with would find out that Shisui had lied. It was just a matter of when. And the list possibilities of acts of retaliation that they could pull was endless. They could literally do anything. They were jounin. Sure Jiraiya's trio were only sixteen. They were dangerous. A prodigious group led by the student of the Hokage, who just so happened to be a student of two other Hokage's.

It all smelt of trouble and Hitomi was rethinking her decisions, she couldn't just drop off their radars anymore. She grimaces. She had made quite the impression.

"Here's your ramen, little ones!" A cheery man announces behind her, of course she knew he was there. Her sensing range was getting further- and more accurate the more she honed the skill. Like how she felt the elegant blonde female from Jiraiya's team following, multiple times through the week. Hitomi noted that the girls chakra was smooth- wispy almost as she hid it deep inside, obviously not wanting to be found.

Hitomi smirks slightly, spinning in her chair, nodding a deep thanks before she paused and looked between the new man and the woman she had always known to run the ramen shop.

"Excuse me," she says politely, "but who is this?" She asks Sakiku.

The older woman beams, "this is my son! He's been away for a bit, he got married, then had a baby- a little girl! Isn't that exciting!" Sakiku wraps an arm around her son.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you.."

"You can call me Teuchi, little one!" The young man smiles.

"Like I said, it is nice to meet you Teuchi-san. I am Hitomi Midori."

"I'm Shisui Uchiha!" Shisui's smile rivaled the man in front of her.

"And I'm Obito Uchiha! And I'm gonna be Hokage!" Obito shouts from behind them.

Hitomi rolls her eyes and continues slurping her miso ramen.

"Obito!" Shisui's smile brightens even more, and Hitomi can't help but question how she ended up with two smiling Uchiha. She hadn't really seen the other Uchiha smile much, maybe a twitch of their lips that looked more like a smirk.. but to her that didn't count as a smile.

She shrugs to herself, _Obito and Shisui smile enough for the whole clan_. She giggles at that as Obito makes himself comfortable to her left, ordering ramen and challenging Shisui to an eating contest. _Maybe_ _that's_ _how it worked... two Uchiha who emote for the whole clan, so they don't have to_. Hitomi smiled to each of her companions. It worked out nicely for her, she decided with a bigger smile. And she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

"Hitomi-chan, meet Hamatsu-san," Sakumo smiles, "your new sensei."

Hitomi looks Hamatsu up and down, silently analyzing the young man. She knew he was strong, and that was good. And he was smart too. She knew that. And she didn't want to go to the academy, so a sensei made sense. It wasn't the worst thing Sakumo could've came up with, she decided.

Schooling herself, she nods and bows deeply, "It's a pleasure to meet you, officially, Sarutobi-sama."

"It's just Hamatsu-sensei okay kid?"

Hitomi noticed that this man always smiles.

She nods, "hai, Hamatsu-sensei."

Sakumo sighs inwardly. He knew Hitomi wouldn't just run willingly into a new persons arms, even if Sakumo did play a direct hand in getting her a sensei. He knew she didn't even trust him fully. She was a diffucult child who didn't like new people. Especially people she knew could cause harm. Sakumo knows Hitomi doesn't care about Hamatsu at this stage, he could see the way she shrugs the Sarutobi off. Obeying Sakumo because she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't intentionally bring her harm. Sakumo was glad (and surprised) that Hitomi was this willing. Even though it wasn't much. It was something. And they could work with that.

"Well kiddo, I have a mission." Sakumo says, ruffling pink hair affectionately. "Try not to scar Kakashi-kun to bad okay? And I'll be back before you know it."

Hitomi nods, and unknowingly gave Sakumo a look- a look that begged him to get back safe. Sakumo's smile widened a bit, she probably didn't even notice that she was looking at him like that. With one last loving pat he Body Flickered away.

Hitomi stared at the empty spot for another second before turning to her new sensei who seemed to be analyzing her. She decided to remain quiet and wait for him to speak first.

"Well, this is a bit new for both of us." Hamatsu rubs the back of his head. "Usually it's three genin placed on a squad. Unless there is a special case, like this one."

Hitomi stares silently.

"So, why don't we start over." He chuckles, "clean start okay? It will probably help the both of us."

Hitomi nods slowly, confusion seeping into her expression.

"If I simply ask you what you're good at, will you be difficult or will you give me honest answers?" He raises a brow.

Hitomi shrugs, "I guess."

His gaze narrows slightly, and he bites back a grimace, _so_ _she's_ _going to be difficult_. "I guess isn't an answer."

Hitomi brightens, "Yes."

Hamatsu ignored the urge to slap his forehead. "Yes what?" He grinds out.

"Yes... sensei?"

"Was that a question?" Hamatsu asks, a look of disbelief etching onto his face.

Hitomi shrugs and Hamatsu groans.

* * *

Hitomi rarely got home after her mother.

Aiko always stayed at the restaurant late. Hoshi officially closed at ten p.m, but her mother would often stay late to feed the shinobi who got in late. Sometimes she would stay late for late shipments of supplies and sometimes she would just stay late.

So when Hitomi walked through the front door at nearly one in the morning Kakashi nearly attacked the younger girl.

He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the icy glare pinned on him, coughed awkwardly and turned on his foot and left to the guest room.

Hitomi cleaned up silently in her bathroom and climbed into bed with her mother who snuggled her immediately.

"I met my new sensei today." She whispered into the darkness, knowing her mother was listening.

"Oh really?" Her mother whispers back, "and how was it?"

Hitomi fell silent. Thoroughly thinking through answer after answer. Hamatsu-sensei was different than Sakumo, a lot different. But it wasn't to bad. When Hamatsu-sensei was over her vague answers he decided to just test her in everything. They went through Genjutsu first, learning that she wasn't good at them but wasn't bad either, she just had no experience with them- Hamatsu-sensei had kindly informed her that they could work on it.

And then they moved onto Taijutsu, sparring for a long time but stopping before Hitomi could actually feel the strain, he praised her for that. Being nearly five and already showing skill in Taijutsu, he was surprised.

They moved onto Ninjutsu, where Hitomi informed him the only things she knew were things she knew _of_. She had read about a few jutsu but never tested them out, she hadn't wanted to risk it. Of course she knew the Body Flicker Technique. But her jutsu list was pretty much at none, being that she was only four. He wasn't surprised at that and promised to help her learn her affinity.

He questioned her about the rumored crystals and she told him honestly that she hadn't formed a single crystal since she was two. And couldn't really remember _how_ she did it in the first place. He had accepted it and questioned her about what she knew of Fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. She told him about Minato's seals, and Sakumo's seals, he asked about the book she took from his sensei. She shrugged and told him it was a fictional story his sensei was writing. She told him that the only medical ninjutsu she knew was what she read of in his female teammates scroll and she told him about how when she was a baby she would heal herself. He was surprised by that but didn't question it, telling her he would look into it further and offered to talk to Fumiko about some tips- if she was interested.

"He's..." Hitomi frowns, "different." She settles, "but,"

Aiko smiles softly, soothing her fingers through her daughters hair and waiting calmly for her intelligent daughter to find the words she wanted.

"I think he's.. okay. I don't think I trust him yet.." Her whisper takes an insecure tone, "is that bad?"

"Only if you don't give him a chance." Aiko presses her lips to her daughter forehead and pulls her closer. Knowing Hitomi understood she wrapped the blanket up tighter around them and closed her eyes. Knowing her daughter would fall asleep once her own inner turmoil calmed.

* * *

Two days later, Hamatsu caught Hitomi in the shopping district and pulled her to the side, informing her quite cheerfully,

"You're going to the academy."

"What?" Hitomi frowns. "Why?"

"I just want to see how you do in that environment." He waves off the question with a flippant wave. "Kakashi-kun already agreed to pick you up and escort you. And since he's staying at your home right now, that won't be to difficult."

Hitomi raises a brow, wondering what Minato and this guy had to do to get _Kakashi_ to _escort_ her, as he so kindly put it.

Understanding that there was no way out she resigned herself to it. "For how long?"

Hamatsu shrugs, "until I get the right results I guess."

Hitomi stare takes a guarded turn, and she glances away, not liking the feeling of the situation. "And what test am I taking exactly?"

Hamatsu smiles, glad she could read between lines and pick out what was hidden underneath, "that would be telling." He says, noting how his students dark eyes glinted and sighs.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad. You don't want to be a ninja?" Hamatsu changes the subject.

"Who says I don't want to be a ninja?" Hitomi frowns, "I only said I don't want to go to the academy."

"Well, it won't be too long." He smiles brightly, "have fun while you're there."

Then he was gone. In an obnoxious puff of smoke.

Hitomi waved a hand to clear the smoke, grimacing at the thought of the academy. A bunch of snot nosed brats just waiting to harass her. Hitomi rolls her eyes, maybe she was being to dramatic.

Hitomi freezes, spotting green spandex in front of her, ten feet away, and swivels on her heels, all but running away from the exuberant shouts coming from behind her. Shopping could wait. She really needed to find somewhere to lay low. She could no longer use her mothers restaurant, all of her friends knew they could find her there.

Glancing up at the sky, the blinding sun making her shield her eyes, she spotted a place no kid would follow her to. _And hopefully no adults either_ , she smirks.

* * *

"This is such a drag." Kakashi grumbles, pushing his hands in his pockets and leaning his shoulders back lazily.

"I wasn't aware you were part Nara, Kakashi-kun." Hitomi giggles into her most recent book- one she bought.

"Shut up, Hitomi."

Hitomi falls back into peaceful silence, until,

" _Eternal rival! Eternal beauty!_ "

Hitomi grimaced, the noise was coming from behind them and so was the sound of running feet.

Hitomi ignores Gai as he skids to a stop in front of them, yelling out greetings and such then walking around him when he tried to initiate conversation with her. Kakashi followed. Gai took the hint and fell into step on Kakashi's other side, going into detail about his most recent spar with his father all the way until they made it to the gates of the academy.

"Yo, Kakashi."

Hitomi glances at the approaching trio. Three boys, all Kakashi's age, maybe a year or two older. No doubt same class considering Kakashi is a genius. The three boys look her up and down and she raises a brow.

The one with a tooth pick in his mouth nods in greeting, "I'm Genma Shiranui, this is Ebisu, and Asuma Sarutobi." He points with surprising accuracy to the other boys.

Hitomi couldn't help the grimace that crossed her face at the mention of another Sarutobi.

Genma caught the look and chuckles, "Don't worry, he's not to bad for the Hokage's kid."

She nods, "My name is Hitomi. It's nice to meet you."

"We know." Asuma smirks. "Obito's been talking about you for weeks now. Said something about you finally coming here."

"Of course he did." Kakashi crosses his arms. "Dobe can't keep quiet to save his life."

"What was that teme?!" Came from behind them.

The group turned to see Obito waving dramatically a few feet away. Hitomi noticed that his crush, _Rin-chan_ as he so cutely called her, was to his left, giggling into her hands.

"Hey Hitomi-chan!" Obito exclaims, stopping in front of the group, "isn't this so cool? You're going to love the academy! You can sit by me and Rin-chan!"

"Obito, I am not staying in the academy." She says immediately, causing the perky Uchiha to deflate.

"See you guys inside." Asuma flicks two fingers in a goodbye wave and the trio turns and leaves.

"Why not?" Obito pouts, causing Rin to giggle.

"Hi, I'm Rin!" The girl bows at the waist.

"Hitomi." Hitomi does the same.

"Come on," Kakashi gestures to the academy, "or we'll be late."

Hitomi nods, "see you Obito-kun. Nice meeting you Rin-san."

Hitomi follows Kakashi inside and to his classroom, where the trio already had seats in the middle section half way up. Kakashi and her went to the top, where Hitomi took the aisle seat, Kakashi stands in the aisle wearily.

"Why the back?" Kakashi frowns.

Hitomi's eyebrows raise seeing Kakashi eye her then glance back to the front row, looking like he wanted to ditch her and go to the front of the classroom.

"It's hard to be attacked from behind, when no one can get to your back." She shrugs.

The look of realization flitted across his dark gaze and he nods, turning to the front of the classroom.

They fell silent again, and Hitomi took the opportunity to analyze each and every kid in the room and the ones entering and taking their seats. She caught eyes with all of them at least once, seeing as how she was the shiny new toy. They all stared at her and started whispering, or giggling or smirking. It was annoying, but Hitomi kept her expression blank the whole time.

Even when the sensei arrived and told everyone to calm down and take their seats before proceeding to have her stand and introduce herself. She did so formally and apathetically, sitting back down and staring ahead, ignoring the whispers that seemed to erupt just after.

But all in all her class wasn't to bad, her class _mates_ on the other hand, completely obnoxious- excluding Kakashi, Obito, the trio and Rin and Shisui, who just so happened to be in his cousins class despite the two year age difference.

Kinuki-sensei taught on chakra the majority of the morning. But it was easy stuff, like where it came from and how to use it safely- and _rules_. Lots and lots of rules.

During the boring moments she would take the time to continue her analysis of the students, she noticed there was quite the amount of serious clan kids in this class- one Nara, one Yamanaka, one Sarutobi, one Hatake, one Inuzuka, one Hyuuga, two Aburame, and two Uchiha. The rest were from a few minor clans who didn't specialize in fighting and even a couple civilian raised children. _Interesting little class_ , she thought bitterly, _so maybe they_ _don't_ _go by age, but ranks_.

She doubted that though, this had to be a hand picked class of the tops of each classes there was easily a three year span between the oldest and youngest student. So perhaps they did use the years to separate grades and just pull the best. Then she questioned why she was even thinking of this and decided to at least pay attention in the last fifteen minutes before the lunch break.

* * *

Hitomi and Rin walk side by side after being dismissed for lunch, the latter chatting non stop and the former reading her book, half listening.

Hitomi had her senses spread out around her, feeling all the small flickering chakra signatures nearby.

Rin squeaked when Hitomi wrapped a hand around her fore arm and dragged her behind a passing tree.

"What?-"

Hitomi slaps a hand over the brunettes mouth, " _Shh_."

"She went this way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure-"

"I think she went back inside!"

The group of kids ran passed their hiding spot and once they rounded the corner of the building Hitomi let go of Rin whose eyes were wide. Hitomi feared the girl might start crying, but instead Rin started giggling,

"Wow." She says, "never seen that before."

"Come on," Rin grabs Hitomi's hand and starts pulling her the other way of the boys, "Obito wants us to meet him out here."

Hitomi balances her newest book with one hand, carefully finding her page and allowed herself to be dragged.

"Sorry we're late." Rin announces their arrival, "had to lose Hitomi-chan's fan club." She giggles, letting Hitomi's hand go and sits on the soft grass, shaded by the large tree above.

Hitomi faux glares at her new female friend, before laying back in the grass and covering her face with her open book. Half listening to Obito and Rin talk about academics, and half listening to the rustle of leaves above them. Also trying to focus on the different chakra's around them, she felt a four man squad leap across the rooftops nearby, going in the direction of the Hokage tower. All of her class mates were within eighty feet, and the closest (excluding Rin and Obito) was twenty feet away, engaged in a game of ninja tag. She felt a small group of girls braiding hair and picking flowers just past the tag players. And just past them, there was an all boys group throwing kunai at training post. Though she wasn't sure where they got real kunai from. The chunin teachers kept locked up tight in their break room and offices. They don't even hold them on their persons from what she had seen so far.

And then there was Shisui.

She felt the urge to sigh and to laugh all at once. But pushed both away. Not giving any signs that she knew he was trying to sneak up on them. Specifically, her. He had been doing it for a week, ever since she ran into him in the Uchiha compound, when she was looking for Obito. The cute kid actually thought he could do it. She almost felt bad for him though, he probably wouldn't ever be able to sneak up on her, but it was a little to early to assume.

Mind made up, she laid still and let the boy pounce onto her stomach. Not reacting at all.

"Ouch," she dead pans, "you really got me that time, Shisui-kun." She adds dryly.

Shisui let's out an angry noise, "you knew!" He jabs a finger into the book over her face. "Why didn't you do anything?!" He exclaims, Hitomi didn't have to look to know he was pouting now.

"Don't worry Shisui-kun." Rin giggles, "You'll get her one day."

"Maybe when the world is ending." Obito snorts.

"So what's with all the boys talking about you all morning?" Shisui asks, rolling off Hitomi's stomach, onto the grass beside her and laying down.

Hitomi groans. Obito and Rin laugh.

"It's her fan boys." Obito's wheeze's with his hard laughter.

"Fan boys?" Shisui frowns.

"Mm-hm." Rin nods, "Gai-san created it this morning. He says it's an official club."

Hitomi groans louder, pushing the book harder onto her face, blocking out the horrible mental images of sparkling teeth, sunset Genjutsu, and _spandex_. Hitomi now hates spandex. No- she _loathes_ it.

"Oh," Shisui says in a small voice, "that's dumb."

"I agree." Obito grins, "it's still funny though."

Hitomi whips a hand out, quick as a snake, punching the Uchiha in the thigh, causing him to yelp and grab his leg tightly.

"What the heck Mi-chan!" He whines loudly, falling back and curling up, "that hurt!"

"You'll live." Hitomi scoffs.

"Are you crying Obito?" Shisui asks, placing a palm to Hitomi's stomach to lean over her and inspect his cousin closely.

"No!" Obito refutes immediately, "I just got dirt in my eyes when I fell over." He makes a lame excuse.

"But Obito," Rin says, "you're wearing your goggles."

Obito sputters, cursing quietly, "They don't fit right." He fumbles, "I have to resize them."

Hitomi says in a sickly sweet tone, "Whatever you say Obito-kun."

* * *

 **Votes!**

 **Kakashi- 22**

 **Minato- 14**

 **Obito- 13**

 **Shisui- 9**

 **Itachi- 6**

 **Jiraiya- 5**

 **Gai- 2**

 **Genma- 2**

 **Asuma- 2**

 **I took out a few options. Asuma, Genma, Gai will be the next to go unless they get enough votes this week.**

(*Votes are tallied from comments on both sites, and the poll.)

* * *

RadioPoisoning said-

 _'It would be interesting if you kept her a civilian. Just because she can use chakra does not mean she'll be forced to become a shinobi, and no one can actually make her do anything. Training a resentful person is asking for missing-nin.'_

 **I hope this chapter clears up that nobody is forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. She wants to be a ninja, she doesn't want to deal with the academy and the kids in it. And while I did think of making her a civilian i decided against it, there is to much potential (to me) for me to leave her like that. Thank you for your comment RadioPoisoning!**


	4. Arc One: Chapter Four

**Arc One: Hitomi's childhood**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though._

* * *

 _ **Darkdust27 and Cutiechante- requested more of Hitomi's fan club! Lol. Sure.**_

* * *

Five weeks later Hitomi was still in the academy. Hamatsu had not found what he was looking for... or he just forgot about her. She didn't care anymore.

The weather was changing from summer to fall as they now entered November. And Hitomi would spend hours just sitting outside. The breeze had taken up a chill, nothing to cold that really affected her if she stayed in the warmth of the sun. That's where her new friends would find her, either sitting in the park under the changing leaves, or reading at her mothers restaurant.

And that's how the study group started. At first it was only Hitomi helping Obito with his homework, and then Kakashi would sit at the same table with them when he was staying at Hitomi's home. Then Gai saw Kakashi working on his homework and decided to devote an even longer time period to his own studies to keep up with his _eternal rival_. Rin was next, Obito invited her. He swore it was only so they could all work together, but Hitomi figured it was actually so he could spend more time with her. Then the trio saw the five of them joking around one day and started coming as well. That was when they had to move from the booth they were in off to the side, to one of the private tea rooms.

Hitomi could feel the brushing chakra of the shinobi in the main room trying to figure out what her study group was doing. She would pull her chakra in as much as she could, getting further and further every time. And once satisfied with her own hidden chakra, she would cloak her friends, one by one, day by day working on hiding everything not just to aggravate the nosy shinobi (though, she had to admit, that was a bonus) but she wanted to see if she would be help to hide her comrades should the need occur in the field. She never stopped training, at home she would push to new limits and at school she would hide it, keeping her scores just above average and holding it there.

* * *

"Alright class," Kinuki-sensei says, "you may began."

Hitomi stares at the sapphire stone in her hand, Kinuki-sensei had passed out different color stones had passed out different colors stones to the whole class. They were supposed to channel chakra into the stones to work on their chakra control.

Beside her, Kakashi was pushing chakra into his emerald stone, growing it slowly, but growing it none the less. In the middle row to the right, the trio were trying to do the same. Genma's ruby being the biggest, then Ebisu's topaz, and Asuma was tossing his peridot into the air, complaining about how annoying chakra control exercise is.

"This is so stupid!" Obito exclaims from the row ahead of the trio. To his right, Rin giggles her own amethyst gathering a nice amount of chakra. And to his left Shisui had a garnet in his hand and stared at it. He raises his hand,

"Sensei!"

"Yes Shisui-kun?" Kinuki-sensei starts to climb the stairs.

"What happens if you channel to much chakra?" Shisui asks, "or the wrong kind of chakra into it?"

Just as Kinuki-sensei opens his mouth to explain, a stone from the front row explodes.

"Crap!" The kid, the Inuzuka exclaims.

The class starts to laugh at his misfortune.

Kinuki-sensei chuckles, "that's what happens if you input the wrong chakra." He uses his palm to scoop the azure powder into a pile, "but as for _to much_." He shrugs, "there is no to much. It will just keep getting bigger."

Shisui nods, and Hitomi watches as he starts to roll the stone in his hand.

Hitomi silently looks down at her own stone, sending out a rapid burst of chakra and watches the stone grow two more inches. Looking at the other kids stones, Hitomi found a decent size to grow her own stone to, so she could remain inconspicuous and started adding chakra.

"Hey, hey! I got it, look Mi-chan!" Obito exclaims, giggling ecstatically.

"Good job Obito-kun!" Hitomi smiles.

Obito turns in his seat to face the trio, yelling, "I bet I can make mine bigger than yours!"

And before she knew it her group was competing as well. Right in front of her, Gai leapt from his seat,

"Yosh!" He pumped a fist into the air, "such youthful competition! I too, will enter in a chance to win Hitomi's eternally young heart."

"What the heck?" Obito deadpans.

Before any of the small group could reply, Hitomi's fan club members all leapt from their seats to start arguing with Gai, vowing to make their own stones bigger to win Hitomi over.

Hitomi tunes them out, listening to the chatting to her right, from the trio and Obito and Rin's giggling in front of them. Pushing her chakra further in, she focuses on that, just her stone, which started as the size of her thumb nail and slowly made it to the size of her hand, then got bigger.

"Woah! Look at Hitomi-chan's!" Ebisu points from her right. Hitomi's gaze snaps up and she sees Kinuki-sensei starting to make his way back slightly panicking at being caught, she forced the wrong chakra in and caused the stone to explode in her lap. Soft blue powder coating her legs.

"Good job Ebisu." Asuma snorts, "you made her lose focus."

"Nah," Hitomi laughs, rubbing the back of her neck, "it would've happened sooner or later."

Kinuki-sensei turned back and went to another student, looking disappointed.

Hitomi bit back her smirk and started gathering the powder with her chakra.

* * *

Hitomi flipped her newly bought book closed, having finished it.

"Done already Hitomi-chan?" Nakuro questions, walking up behind her wiping his hands on a rag.

Hitomi nods, watching one of the newer staff members busily clear a table. Her mother had nearly doubled staff in the last month due to the in flux of business. The ninja loved this place.

"I guess I should go get another one." She half mumbles, eyes flitting from one serving woman to another.

"Did you do your homework already Hitomi-chan?" Her mother asks, a warm smile in place. Hitomi smiles back, nodding,

"Yeah, I finished it a bit ago before Kakashi and Obito left." She turned on the counter, flipping her legs over to the other side and reaching out to hug her mother. Normally she wouldn't turn her back to so many nin, or to a blatant entrance and windows, no mattered how sealed, but Shisui was at the closet table to her right and she knew he had her back in anything. So with that though, she wrapped her arms tightly around Aiko's waist. "Is Sakumo back yet?"

Aiko nods into pink hair, "I believe he is. Are you going to go see him?" Hitomi shakes her head. "How come?"

"He just got home, he's probably tired." He shrugs, "and he should spend time with 'Kashi. The baka doesn't like to show it, but he I can tell he really missed him."

Aiko nods thoughtfully, 'hmm'ing. "Well why don't I pack up some sweets and you take them over there? Deal?"

Hitomi groans silently into her mothers chest, "I don't want to. Can't I go tomorrow?"

Aiko chuckles at this, "fine, go tomorrow." She places a kiss on Hitomi's forehead. "Behave. I'm going to get back to work."

Hitomi nods, letting her mother go and backs away, turning back around to face the door just as it opened. Hitomi kept her face impassive as her Hyuuga class mate enters. His pale eyes scoping the place before his eyes stop on her. His eyes narrow.

To her right, Shisui's eyes also narrowed, and while he didn't look up from his studying, Hitomi had no doubts the boy could be up in a second. He had been showing a lot of progress in his spars in class. His speed was the best of the academy.

"Midori." Kenji Hyuuga glares, standing a few feet from her.

Hitomi smiles, raising a brow. "What's up pretty purple eyes?"

Kenji grimaces, "they aren't purple." He grumbles.

"Sure they aren't." Shisui mumbles under his breath.

"It's lavender." Kenji growls through clenched teeth.

Hitomi snorts, tightening her lips to stop the laughter from flowing. "Right, cause that's so much better."

"I'm not here for idle chit chat," he sighs angrily, waving a flippant hand. "So I'll get to the point."

Hitomi's smile curled at the edges, starting to become a smirk that makes the Hyuuga brat madder.

"Why did you make your stone crumble this morning?" He asks.

Hitomi snorts, "you came to ask-"

"Don't try and brush it off!" Kenji exclaims, his lip curling in distaste. "You had it! And when you saw sensei was coming to see, you destroyed it."

"Let me get this straight," Hitomi raises her hands, jumping from the counter, "you think I did that on purpose?"

"Don't try to turn this on me, make me look stupid" He scoffs, "I _know_ you did that on _purpose_."

Hitomi mock frowns, noticing they had gained attention- _a lot_ of attention. "You're mad I lost focus and input the wrong chakra?" She places a hand over her heart dramatically.

Kenji's frown deepens.

"It happened to everyone at one point in the class," Hitomi shrugs. "Some more than others."

"Like Obito." Shisui smirks, flipping his page over and continuing his writing, not batting a lash.

Hitomi felt her blood run cold as Kenji smirks. Her dark eyes narrow dangerously.

"Ah, Deadlast..." He says, "he didn't do to well in class today." He crosses his arms. "I assume he's not doing to well now-"

The Hyuuga wasn't even able to close his mouth before Hitomi had a hand fisted in the front of his shirt. Shisui was immediately on her right, gripping the same wrist tightly, giving her a look.

"Don't Hitomi." He says, "we can worry about him later. Let's go find Obito now." The three year old reasons.

Hitomi realized they must've looked ridiculous. A seven year old, a four year old and a three year old about to go fist to fist, threatening one another. The shinobi watching looked a bit tense, like they wanted to interfere but knowing that if they did the fight would escalate later on, at a very bad timing. It was better to let them figure it out with adult supervision so no accidents could happen- _like a Hyuuga suddenly disappearing and never being found_. Hitomi's lip curled at the thought, and she spread her senses far to try and find Obito. Her fingers tightening every second she couldn't find his unique chakra.

Hitomi's eyes fall closed as she pushes much further then she's ever pushed. But a victory smirk lit up on her face as she found him, her eyes snapping open and when she laid eyes on the Hyuuga in her hand her smirk fell.

"Get lost," she spat, pushing his chest hard, letting go of his shirt and letting him fly back, "or you'll find out firsthand just how much I hold back in our spars."

The Hyuuga was out the door in .02 seconds and Hitomi had to smirk at his new found speed. Glancing to her right, where Shisui smirks,  
she chuckles,

"Ready for an adventure?" She returns the smirk, turning over her shoulder to meet her mothers worried eyes, she smiles wide, and exclaims jovially "Ka-chan! We have to go save Obito, he may or may not be being chased by a very, very large snake in a very dangerous place. We'll be back for dinner."

* * *

Hours later the three had returned from the forest of death in a considerably good mood. They all sat at a table picking at each others plates, sometimes smacking chopsticks away when they strayed to close to a favored piece.

That's where her new sensei found her, along with Minato, and Kushina.

"Hey squirt." Hamatsu ruffles her pink hair.

"Hey sensei." She smiles upwards, simultaneously smacking away the hand that went for her dumpling.

Hamtsu raised a brow at his students good mood, having never received such an expression from the young girl.

"What have you been up to?" Hitomi turned her gaze to Minato, before looking back and making eye contact with both of the Uchiha at her table. Laughter erupts from all three, gaining raised eyebrows and exchanged looks from the older teens above them.

"What's so funny?" Hamatsu asks.

Aiko steps up beside Hamatsu, "It's not that funny Sarutobi-sama." She says, "they made a trip out to training ground 44."

Hamatsu frowned immediately, Minato's blue eyes snapped wide, and Kushina had trouble holding in her laughter.

"Please tell me Kakashi wasn't involved in this." Minato looks to Hitomi, who shakes her head, Obito opening his big mouth before she could.

"Nah, that scaredy cat would never go in a place like that." He laughs.

"Yeah, only an idiot would go in there." Hitomi faux glares.

"Yeah," Shisui nods, "and his wonderfully awesome friends, who had to save said idiot."

Hamatsu sighs, resting his hands on the back of Hitomi's chair and bowing his head deeply.

"You did this to yourself sensei." Hitomi giggles, stabbing a piece of chicken and tossing it into her mouth smugly. "And just think, you're pretty much in for a life time of this."

* * *

A few more weeks passed easily, and it was December.

Also winter, Hitomi _loves_ winter. She liked the snow, she liked the ice skating, she liked sitting in front of the fire place sipping warm apple cider or hot chocolate, she really liked the sleepovers with her mother close to the fire. And now, at this very moment she was ecstatic.

"Ka-chan! Ka-chan!" Hitomi exclaims, giggling wildly, "look! It's snowing! It's the first snow of the year!" She gushes happily, tugging on her mothers arm, they were home, it was very early, on a Saturday morning the sun hadn't even come up yet and the two girls of the Midori house were up and about getting ready for the day.

Aiko smiles, "I see Hitomi-chan." She chuckles as her daughter continues to tug, "it won't stick for another week, maybe even a few weeks." They both stared out the kitchen window, in awe of the snow flurries that fell from the black sky. Hitomi frowns as her mothers words register.

"Don't say that Ka-chan!" Hitomi exclaims, pouting now. "can I go out in it?" Her dark eyes light up.

Aiko contemplates for a moment, her daughter pout becoming more of a beg as the seconds pass. "I guess-"

"Yes!" Hitomi jumps in the air.

"Only for a little bit though," she holds out a warning finger, "then you come back in and take a break, I'll get some apple cider warming up now. And then we can have breakfast. And _then_ you can go _back_ out if you'd like."

"Yes!" Hitomi launched towards Aiko to wrap her arms around her waist, "Thanks Ka-chan!" She ran to slip on her favorite thick socks, and heavy rain boots, stuffing the ends of her pj pants into the socks and shoes. She pulled on a sweater then another jacket over, one thicker that would protect her from the wind, she wound a scarf around her neck and allowed her mother to place a beanie over the top of her head and ears, and then ear muffs followed causing Hitomi to huff.

"Ka-chan!" She whines, "I won't be out that long!" She stamps a foot, looking very much like the four year she is.

Aiko laughs warmly, "okay, okay. Go ahead."

Hitomi smiles again, and barrels out of her home, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Later it was still snowing as Hitomi and Aiko made their way to Hoshi.

Hitomi was jumping into the air, catching snowflakes that caught her eye. Enclosing it in her gloved hands and trying to rush it back to Aiko to see before it melted.

"Look Ka-chan!"

"I see Hitomi-chan." Aiko smiles, patting her daughter hat covered hair. She passes her daughter, Hoshi in sight now. A familiar looking shinobi opened the door for her, and she nods with a small 'thank you' before entering, and carefully navigating the lunch crowd and heading towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Midori-san." Nakuro smiles, "you were supposed to be taking the day off. You work to hard, you know that?"

Aiko smiles, "I just have to do some paper work, then I will go enjoy my day off." She passes through the kitchen and heads towards the only hallway in the back, that led to the tea rooms, the supply rooms, the lockers for staff and her office. Her office was all the way in the back, away from all the hustle and bustle noise. She hesitates, contemplating going back and dragging Hitomi in out of the weather. She decides against it, pushing open her office door and shutting it behind her.

Hitomi smiles shaking snow free from her hair as she steps into the warmth of the restaurant. Pulling off her hat she skips up to her counter and bounces up languidly.

"It's snowing." She gives Nakuro a cheeky grin.

He laughs, "yes it is, Hitomi-chan."

"I could play in it _all day_." She sighs dreamily, glancing back out at windows where ice stuck to them before melting and falling. "Ka-chan says I'll get sick though." Her sigh saddens.

Nakuro chuckles, patting her damp hair, "considering it's you Hitomi-chan, there is no avoiding it. You're gonna find some way to get into that snow and catch a cold."

"I know!" Hitomi pouts, "that's what I said." She nods, crossing her arms tightly.

Nakuro shakes his head and goes off to speak with one of the female staff members leaving Hitomi to pout and grumble about unfair.

"Hitomi!" The door slams open, "It's snowing!" Obito yells, Shisui on his heels.

"I know!" She smiles again.

"Then why aren't we outside?!" Obito frowns deeply, crossing his arms.

Hitomi's face falls, "Ka-chan said I can't stay out long and I was already playing in it all morning." She blows a raspberry.

"That's depressing." Obito says.

Shisui smiles, "we can still go out later though right?"

"Yeah," Hitomi agrees, "I'm going to stay with Ka-chan for a bit, it's her day off. Then I'll come and find you guys, alright?"

Shisui nods, grabbing Obito's arm and dragging him towards the door, the older Uchiha being dragged looks over his shoulder waving wildly.

"By Aiko-san!" He yells loudly.

* * *

A week later the two Uchiha and Hitomi were in Hoshi again, Hitomi leaning her back against the counter behind her and Obito to her left, Shisui sat at the table to her right, drawing some kind of seal when Kenji storms into Hoshi.

"Be serious, be serious." She elbows Obito in the side, and schools her expression, Obito doing the same, as the Hyuuga stomps towards them. Snow flurries coating his long dark hair, and a big coat wrapped around his torso, peeking out from the edges of his collar and running up his neck Hitomi spotted lavender paint, looking him up and down to see it running down his wrists and ankles as well.

"Nice touch of purple." Obito greets, holding in his mirth surprisingly well Hitomi notices. "Not sure it's your color though." He shrugs.

"Are you sure it's purple?" Shisui questions, raising a slender brow, "I'd say it's violet."

Kenji looks more and more flustered as they stare, all three examining the Hyuuga with teasing eyes.

"Nah," Hitomi shakes her head, placing a finger on her chin and leaning forward, squinting, "it looks more like lavender to me." She smirks widely.

All three burst into rambunctious laughter and the flustered Hyuuga gets so mad he can't even do more than open and close his mouth like a flabbergasted fish.

Kenji starts to turn red and the trio start to fall over in laughter, Hitomi had a hard time breathing as she threw a hand onto Obito's shoulder and leaned her forehead against it, still laughing.

Shisui to her right, gripped his stomach with one hand and lent forward, his other hand pushing on his knee to keep himself up. Obito slapped a palm into his thigh repeatedly, rubbing his goggleless eyes with the other and wheezing.

Finally the Hyuuga gave up and storms back the way he came from, causing the tree to laugh even harder.

"What are you laughing at?"

"And why do we always see you three cracking up?" Kushina grins.

"That Hyuuga kid," Fumiko frowns. Hitomi had no doubts they saw the paint on the child's body.

"Was that you?" Hamatsu finishes for Fumiko, eyes zeroing in on his student. Even with the intimidating team staring them down, they had a hard time gathering themselves and settling.

"You snuck into the Hyuuga compound to pull a prank." Kushina says almost giddy.

"No," Hitomi sobers, "can you prove it?" She glares.

"The Hyuuga alarms were raised last night- apparently there was an intruder. You three know anything about that?" Hamatsu places a fist on his hip, staring his student down.

"Nah, we're good kids." Obito shrugs.

"Oh yeah, then where were you three last night?" Hamatsu asks. "Say, around nine?"

"Together," Obito starts.

"Eating dango." Shisui adds.

"On the Hokage's monument." Hitomi nods in agreement, then holds up one finger, "Lord First to be exact."

"Troublemakers." Hamatsu says under his breath, giving Fumiko a look. She smiles and nods, going to secure the tea room for the upcoming meeting.

Once the two women were gone he knelt to his students level, "a meeting is about to take place back there," he points, "an _important meeting_. Behave." His golden eyes narrow seriously and Hitomi nods just as serious. "Scram."

"Hai, sensei."

Hamatsu pats her head right after that and walls past them.

"Hey kiddo."

Hitomi turns around in a controlled motion, having not felt the person get within her personal space only to be met with a flick to the forehead. She grumbles, already knowing who it is. _I_ _should've_ _ran_.

Hitomi lifts her head, "Tsuna-hime." She greets. Beside her Obito's eyes shoot wide in surprise, Shisui hides his better.

Tsunade smirks, "what no hugs and kisses for aunty Tsuna?" She bends her knees and pinches Hitomi's cheek.

Hitomi 'hmphs' and crosses her arms, looking away in indignation causing Tsunade and Sakumo to both chuckle, Hitomi only then realizing Sakumo had been standing behind Tsunade.

"Why must you do this?" She glares at them both.

The two exchange a look before laughing loudly.

"Please tell me you have to go to that meeting?" Hitomi asks, her brows drawing in.

"Actually we do have to go to that meeting." Sakumo swoops forward to gather her in his arms. "Wanna join?"

Hitomi's eyes shoot wider than Obito's and she starts pushing at Sakumo's chest, "definitely not!"

Sakumo laughs again, "why not? It's just a few jounin getting together."

"Hamatsu-sensei says otherwise." She pouts noticing that Tsunade was shooing away her two Uchiha best friends. She glares at the honey eyed woman who smiles sweetly back. She breathes a deep sigh of despair, tucking her head into Sakumo's neck and shoulder, effectively hiding her face.

Hitomi didn't glance up from her hiding spot as she felt Sakumo move into the back tea room. Noise hit her instantly, multiple seperate conversations. She reached out with her chakra feeling at least eleven others in the room. She immediately pulls her chakra away when one of the others wispy chakra brushes against hers.

"What's with the kid, Sakumo?" A deep stoic voice questions, his chakra was a rough feeling, dark blue.

"What? You jealous, Fugaku?" Tsunade teases, "you want a kid of your own already?"

"Hear that Mikoto?" Kushina adds, "better get to work."

Sakumo laughs under his breath. "They aren't scary Hitomi-chan. " He says softly, "you can come out now."

She shakes her head fiercely, content in her hiding.

This causes loud raucous laughter, from a feral feeling burgundy chakra. "What did you do to the poor girl Sakumo?!" The woman laughes loudly. A dog barked in laughter. _So an Inuzuka and her counterpart_.. Hitomi filed the two chakra for later.

Sakumo knelt at the low table, with Tsunade to his left and Hamatsu to his right, she felt Fumiko on his other side. Creating a mental image of the table she tried to map out the persons by their chakra. The long table had eight seats on each side and then the option of two more on the ends, one on each side.

The end seat to her left was empty, and Tsume and her dog sat at the far end of the right side. On Hitomi's half of the table, Fumiko brought up the end at the far left of the table, Tsunade beside her, then Sakumo and Hitomi, followed an empty seat, then Hamatsu, then another empty seat with Kushina tying up the end of their side.

On the other side.. it was more difficult, she barely could place the chakra to their faces. She would try first at least, she knew Fugaku's from passing it one day when she was playing with Shisui.

And then there were two that were similar to each other but not quite the same, she kind of figured those were the two Hyuuga twins. She might've felt them when she broke into the Hyuuga compound to prank Kenji.. at that time though, their chakra was leaking killing intent and that was a bit terrifying.

Then there was the Inuzuka and her partner, and there was already two clan heads there, Hitomi guessed that that woman was Tsume Inuzuka. She didn't know the dogs name.

Then there was the last three, one was a soft blue that felt oddly... sweet and then there was a a solid blue that might've leaned towards mintish, and last there was the wispy green one that brushed against hers earlier. Since she already knew there were three clan heads in the room she was willing to bet that the last three she felt was the Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clan heads.

In order, Choza Akimichi across from Fumiko, followed by Inoichi across from Sakumo, and Shikaki next to his Yamanaka teammate. There was an empty seat between the Nara clan head and the younger Hyuuga twin. The older Hyuuga/clan head next to him. Followed by Fugaku, then his wife- Kushina had called her Mikoto- the Uchiha matriarch pulled up the end of that side.

It was extremely difficult for her to connect the dots and guess who was who. She was still stuck on why Sakumo brought her in there in the first place. She let out a puff of hot air.

The door opens again, and a familiar chakra enters with a wave, "sorry I'm late." Minato says, sounding like he was smiling. He took a seat between Kushina and Hamatsu.

"I ran into two angry Uchiha children- _and_ _a_ _whole fan club_ \- down the street," he adds after a moment, "I see why they're mad now, _Sakumo_." He says with some weight.

"They can't always hog Hitomi-chan." Sakumo chuckles, "right Hitomi-chan?"

"Yes they can." She mumbled into his flak jacket. "It's their right as my best friends." She explains, knowing that the others would hear no matter how quiet she whispers.

"You are friends with Shisui and Obito?" Fugaku questions, and she can feel the glare on the back of her head. Alright it was just his stare, but it was felt heavy. "You're the bad influence then?"

Hitomi glances over her shoulder at the accusation, examining the stern Uchiha before plotting quickly.

"If anything," she begins, "Obito is the bad influence. And that is because he is friends _Kakashi Hatake,_ Sakumo-sensei's son." She tips her head, " _I try_ to encourage them to do other things other than pranks but they're just too stubborn." She sighs dramatically, before pinning a stare on the man who held her, "Sakumo-sensei says stubbornness is good though. Right sensei?" She questions with wide, innocent doe eyes.

He glares, "alright alright." He says, "I get it. Let it go."

As she starts to smile, she buries her head back into her personal hiding spot.

Laughs erupted from various parties.

"Looks like you have your hands full Sakumo." The Inuzuka clan head smirks.

"Nope, this cute little one is his," Sakumo points a thumb to Hamatsu. "She is his student."

Hitomi tunes them out as they all broke off and started multiple seperate conversations, finding the trivial stuff boring. Well it wasn't trivial, but still, she didn't care about their clans politics. She knew she couldn't stay out of the conversation for ever and that became painfully obvious when they started talking about the academy.

"Hitomi has been making a lot of friends."

This was said as another person entered the room. A very boisterous apology was made and the man sat in the last empty seat on the other side of the table.

"That must be Hitomi-chan!"

Hitomi's eyes flew open recognizing the speech pattern.

"My son talks about your _eternal youthfulness_ all the time!" Might Dai exclaims, "I must say, he was not accurate. You are _much_ more beautiful then he described!"

In her mind she could see Gai posing, thumbs up. She had to force herself to swallow and close her eyes again. Ignoring him and causing Sakumo to laugh.

"That's right, Hitomi is friends Kakashi and Gai." Sakumo says, "That's good."

"We are not friends." Hitomi corrects, "I don't like either of them." She tacts on.

"Hitomi-chan," Minato says, mirth hidden in his soft voice, "by any chance, that fan club I ran into... was it yours?"

Hitomi lifts her head to give him a look, before pinning her glare on Gai's dad, then dropping her head back down to Sakumo's chest.

Tsunade reaches over and pinches her cheek as there were more laughs at her expense.

"Don't worry Hitomi-chan." Kushina says, "I'll show you how to handle those fan boys." Hitomi just knew Kushina had a fist raised high in the air, a victory smirk already in place.

Hitomi smiles, glad she was hidden. And the conversation about academy students took a more academic turn. Once she was positive there wouldn't be a chance of her getting wrapped into any of the side conversations, she slid down to the empty seat between her two sensei's. Leaning more towards Sakumo as she took causious glances around the busy room.

There was the occasional Hoshi serving staff person come in and give the nin more tea and snacks before bowing and leaving silently. Some of the ones more familiar with her gave her amused glances before ducking out.

She eyed the shogi board that was being set by Shikaku, glancing at him every now and then as well as he moved each piece back and forth before one side won and he reset the board piece by piece, taking his time. Then his dark gaze met hers and she tensed.

"You ever play before?" He questions, gesturing to the board with a wave of his hand.

Hitomi gives a small nod.

Shikaku makes a gesture for them to play, and she sighs inwardly. Scooting forward on her knees, closer to the table.

She was about to lose pitifully.

* * *

 **So excited for next chapter!**

 **Who wins the shogi match guys? Bets? Ideas? Anything you want to see in Hitomi's childhood? (which will be ending at the end of Chapter six.)**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak:** _"Obito won't leave me alone." Kakashi nods in Hitomi's direction. "He says you stole her when they had plans today. Her whole stupid fan club is out there- demanding you release her immediately or they will be forced to take action."_

 _Hitomi let out an annoyed sound and hit her forehead against in Minato's shoulder_.

 _"I'm not going out there." She announces to the younger Hatake_.

 _Kakashi swivels, and points a finger at her, with venom he says, "ye_ _s. you. are."_

* * *

 **Kakashi- 25**

 **Obito- 18**

 **Shisui- 11**


	5. Arc One: Chapter Five

**Arc One: Hitomi's Childhood**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though._

* * *

 **Probably going to post Chapter Six today or Thursday.**

* * *

 **DarkDust27** \- I like your idea! Definitely going to have to come up with some scenes for that. Jealous Kakashi is going to be so fun! Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** \- You read all of it in one day? That's crazy! I'm so glad you like it!

 **Guest #2(who left 6 reviews of info)** \- thank you for all the information, I didn't know some of that.

 **Mimisaki** \- _why was Minato a vote_? I don't remember. I guess its because I hadn't planned to make her so young at first. ( _Le shrug_ ) lol, thanks for the review!

 **Leofrick** \- thank you for pointing that out, I fixed it! Thank you!

 **Marissa** \- thank you for your vote!

 **A** \- Hitomi _is_ such a troublemaker. I agree. And I love it! Lol thank you for your review.

 **Kirika o7** \- thanks for the vote, the review and those kind words!

 **Harlz97** \- my first review on chapter one, from July 19 and I never responded! How rude of me! You want more Jiraiya, more Jiraiya you get! Maybe not this chapter or the next but just you wait! I'll give you more Jiraiya interactions! Thank you!

* * *

Half an hour later the game was over. Shikaku won of course and Hitomi thanked him for the game and the tips she received before she helped him reset the board.

Not wanting to get caught in another round of that, she scrambles over Hamatsu's lap, then over Minato's and crawls up Kushina. Firmly pressing her back to Kushina's chest, and holding onto the arms that wrapped around her waist. Kushina didn't even bat an eye, continuing her conversation with the Uchiha matriarch.

"Well aren't you just cute?"

Hitomi turns her dark gaze past the Uchiha woman and to the dog that sat on the other side of her.

"Not as cute as you," Hitomi retorts, "tell me, how do you get your fur so soft?"

The dog huffs, giving a weak glare.

Tsume smirks, whacking a hand onto the dogs back harshly, as she laughs.

Hitomi turns her eyes down to her hands. Swirling little abstract designs on the smooth tanned skin of Kushina's arm, Hitomi ignores the glances from the adults. Instead she focused on the fact that outside, the snow had stuck to the ground. There was heaping piles everywhere. The streets were covered, the workers of the shops lined up the street had to go shovel snow in the morning to make a path not only for people to get down that specific street but also small path ways to get to the doorways.

In front of Hoshi, there were a few snowmen that her and her mother made with Obito and Shisui. And then there is a lake that her mother showed her last year, up past the Hokage monument. Hidden deep in the forest, where her mother taught her how to ice skate. It had frozen - Hitomi had made numerous trips up there to check it's progress - in the last few days and Hitomi and her friends were planning a trip up there- today in fact.. before Sakumo had stolen her away.

Hitomi lets out a long suffering sigh. If only she had taken Hamatsu's warning earlier and scrammed. Slowly, she glances past Minato to her golden eyed sensei who was in a conversation with the Hyuuga twins, Minato inputting here and there.

Both of them were smiling, and way to colorful compared to the Hyuuga twins. Hamatsu was colorful, but Minato was even more bright. It radiated from him. She watches as he laughs at something Hamatsu just said, and places one hand over his stomach and claps the other onto his teammates shoulder. Her lips twitched up at the comical sight. The Hyuuga twins were frowning deeply, arms crossed looking away from each other, and Hamatsu smirking victoriously as Minato laughs deeply.

Minato turns, his blue eyes meeting her dark ones and she tenses, her eyes widen and she pulls Kushina's arms up and buries her face in the woman's hands.

"Hita-hime?" Kushina questions, tugging at her hands. Hitomi shakes her head, not letting her new hiding place go. Hitomi feels Kushina and Minato exchange looks. And suddenly new hands reached around and grabbed her sides, lifting her into the air and into another lap.

Hitomi refused to look and make eye contact with Minato. Instead, much like she had done with Sakumo, she buries her face into his neck. He wasn't wearing his flak jacket so she had to find another way to deal with the exposure,

Wiggling so he would lift her up more, she curls her arms into her chest, tucking her forehead against the edges of his hair and closing her eyes. She nids, feeling secured in her hiding place.

She felt Kushina pat her back, "I'll be back, Hita-hime," she says, "behave for Minato-kun okay?" The hand leaves and she wiggles a bit more, missing the comfort of someone she trusted. Not that she didn't trust Minato, she just really did not know him. Hitomi had pulled pranks and had hung out with Kushina plenty of times since they met. She always avoided Minato and Hamatsu when she could- even though he was her sensei and she had the feeling he would protect her.

Feeling her discomfort, Minato places his hand in the same spot Kushina patted. Hitomi's back muscles immediately tense, and she ignores the red flags in her brain. If Kushina trusted him, Hitomi could to. It would take effort, but her mother said that was alright. She just had to give him the chance.

Breathing in deeply, she started to let herself relax. Her muscles untensing with every breath she took. Minato smelt like the fresh Konoha breeze, it had a cold twinge to it because of all of the snow he had to trek through to get here. And there was a faint scent of some kind of herb, then there was a kinder smell she couldn't place. _It fit nicely with Kushina's scent_.. she noted. She wondered if that was because of how long they'd been together. Kushina had said they had been close for four years.. but do scents really change like that? Hitomi considered asking the scent expert of the room but decided against it. She didn't want to get involved with that. Or them. She had enough people to deal with as it was.

Eventually she found herself relaxed in Minato's arms, that was when Kakashi came in. He didn't even knock. She tucked her chin up on Minato's shoulder when he walked in, bowed to the room in whole before passing them - giving Hitomi a heated glare - and going to Sakumo.

"Obito won't leave me alone." He nods his head in Hitomi's direction. "He says you stole her when they had plans today. Her whole stupid fan club is out there- demanding you release her immediately or they will be forced to take action."

Hitomi rolls her eyes as half the room chuckles and the other half exchange glances.

As the room went quiet again there were multiple faint, 'Hitomi-chan!'s that was no doubt coming from her fan club. Followed by what sounded like, 'I'm coming to rescue you, my eternal love!'

Hitomi let out an annoyed sound and hit her forehead against in Minato's shoulder.

"I'm not going out there." She announces to the younger Hatake.

Kakashi swivels, and points a finger at her, with venom he says, "yes. you. are."

Hitomi shrugs, "I'd say make me, but we both already know that you can't." She taunts with a raise of her brows, settling her expression to a calculated emotionless state.

Kakashi's glare was absolutely loathing. And he pinned it on her. She couldn't care less though. He couldn't do ninjutsu in here and while he had more physical strength, she was quicker and had better reflexes in taijutsu.

Just as Sakumo started to raise placating hands, the door hit the wall. Obito and Shisui fell in and slammed the door behind them. Shisui examined the room quickly, bowing deeply and dragging the stunned older Uchiha into a bow as well.

"Sorry for interrupting." Shisui says immediately as he comes up from his bow, his eyes find Hitomi, "don't go out there." He warns.

"She needs to go out there because I'm not dealing with them for any of you." Kakashi turns his glare to the younger Uchiha who stares back apathetically.

"I'd like to see you make her teme!" Obito shouts, dramatically sticking his finger towards Kakashi.

Shisui sighs, placing a single hand on Obito's arm and forcing it back to his side.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Inoichi smiles, earning a 'hn' and a nod of agreement from his Nara teammate.

"You got that right." Choza replies.

The door opens yet again, Kushina and Mikoto returning.

The door pushes both Uchiha kids out of the way, sending them flying at best. And Mikoto analyzes the room quickly, taking the door from the fuming Uzumaki's hand and shutting it softly. Before taking her seat again.

"Hitomi." Kakashi pronounced her name by syllable.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Kakashi." Hitomi glares, sliding out of Minato's arms to sit in his lap, "if that was your fan club out there, you'd be hiding too."

"Oh, his fan club is out there." Shisui nods thoughtfully. "They gathered and mixed with your group Hitomi. They just aren't as loud." He shrugs.

"That's it." Kakashi throws up his hands and plunks down on the empty seat beside his father, "I give up." He says.

Hitomi rolls her eyes, "you're such a baby."

"That coming from the actual baby." He retorts testily.

Hitomi stands, untangling herself from Minato and taking a few steps towards Shisui and Obito, "why do I always have to get us out of these situations?" She questions to herself, "and why do I feel like this is going to be the norm the rest of my life." She forms a hand sign.

Obito smiles widely, "cause it is."

Four Hitomi clones poof into existence. Then with another poof, three of them henged into Shisui, Obito and Kakashi - the Kakashi one had a constipated look on his masked face.

"I do not look like that." Kakashi growls.

"Could've fooled me." Hitomi shrugs.

"That's so accurate Mi-chan!" Obito exclaims in laughter.

"Just be grateful." Shisui retorts, giving Kakashi a look.

Hitomi felt the adults eyes on her, some shocked some not surprised at all.

"Fan club?" Hitomi-clone raises a brow.

Hitomi nods, "take them towards the gates then disappear. Don't take them to far, the weather could pick up at anytime and they might need to get home quick."

The clones nod and rush out the door. Before the door could close again they heard the fan clubs screams and then the loudness fades and Hitomi turns back to the group. Her eyes landing on Hamatsu.

"I hope you got the information you were looking for." She says and Hamatsu smirks. "Because we have to go now." She turns to look at Obito and Shisui, "go gather the group and start making your way there. We will catch up."

The boys both nod, bowing to their clan head before bowing to the room and leaving quickly.

She gives Kushina a smile, "You'll have to show me next time, how to deal with them. For now, this trick will work."

Kushina nods, a wide smirk mixed with a giddy smile on her face.

"Kakashi, you owe me." She glances at the stoic boy, "so you have to come as well."

"Why should I?" He frowns.

Hitomi smiles, "because my clone is fully capable of telling your those girls that you are still here." Then she shrugs, "even if I don't rat you out, they will come back here looking for you once the clones cancel out."

Hitomi watches Kakashi think it through logically before grunting and standing, Sakumo pats him on the back as his son leaves. Hitomi turns body so Kakashi can't bump her shoulder as he passes.

"It was nice to meet you all." Hitomi bows to the room, getting an interesting amount of nods back and she turns and grabs the door, shutting it on her way out.

Hitomi passes Kakashi in the dining area, grabbing her coat from the counter and shoving her hat on, throwing her scarf over her shoulder she exits, Kakashi hot on her heels.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asks, falling in step with her.

Hitomi smiles a genuinely happy smile, "you'll see." She giggles as Kakashi makes a face, "don't worry it will be fun."

* * *

"Three henges on top of four solid clones?" Tsume grins wickedly, her fingers absentmindly curling into navy colored fur.

"With a single hand sign." Mikoto adds on much more docile.

Kushina smirks, reaching over to twine her fingers with Minato. "She's getting good with sealing as well."

"And her Taijutsu is exceptional." Fugaku crosses his arms, "even Obito's grades have picked up. Shisui was quick to begin with, being related to Kagami. But now he's even better, when his sharingan activates he will be able to make his Body Flicker Images solid."

"She saw an opportunity to put me in check mate and did the exact opposite." Shikaku nods thoughtfully.

Inoichi chuckles, "she has intellect hidden in her eyes."

"She shows real potential as sensor as well." Fumiko smiles gracefully.

"Her stealth and espionage are remarkable." Hiashi inputs.

His twin nodding in agreement, "if I had not met this girl today I would not have believed that it was her who snuck through our compound nearly undetected."

"No father?" Mikoto asks, glancing towards Minato, "she looked almost fearful in his arms."

Minato nods, "first time I've held her. And no, no father or male figure in her life. Well, other than Sakumo the last few months."

"It's easier for her to hide it when she has a clear exit strategy." Hamtsu says in agreement, "otherwise she can be very closed off and quiet." He eyed the line of men, "like today, you all threw her off kilter."

"Just where did you find this girl?" Tsunade smirks, bemused, honey eyes flashed to meet the dark eyes of her Hatake friend.

"Here actually." Sakumo nods proudly, "her mother is the founder of this restaurant."

"Shinobi?" Tsume questions, having never come in here personally. Many members of her clan had told her about the place where ninken were accepted graciously.

Hamatsu shakes his head, "civilian created, civilian owned, civilian ran."

"Name?" Choza asks, his hand in a chip bag despite the table laden with snacks. Names were everything in the ninja world.

"Aiko Midori." Sakumo supplies, "she is from the Midori clan but has no ties to it."

"Midori clan huh?" Shikaku ponders. His clan was allies with them before Konoha was founded. They still loosely associated, but the Midori clan was close with Sarutobi and Hatake clans respectably. They had been even closer with the Senju clan before Hashirama disbanded and integrated his clan into the village. The Midori clan had been getting along with the Uchiha clan ever since the Second Hokage had taken the hat. Shikaku's eyes turned to Fugaku who was also deep into thought.

"No ties you say?.." Fugaku exchanges a look with his wife. "We know a lot about the Midori clan, but if what you say about her obtaining shoton is true. Then we know nothing about it. I've never met a Midori able to use such jutsu."

"The Midori clan use a lot of poisons, traps and espionage." Mikoto nods, "they fight long distance, preferably behind the scenes or in the shadows."

"That explains half of the childs' abilities." Tsunade says, rolling her shoulders, the trek back to the village had been exhausting. She almost thought it wasn't worth it, after she gave up being a Konoha nin. But when someone like her old friend and comrade, Sakumo Hatake messaged her and asked her to visit how could she say no. Especially when half his message was coded saying he had found something rather interesting she needed to look at. "The only other shinobi (that I know of and could name) so well balanced in skills would have to be my grandfather and Madara Uchiha."

"What will you do with her?" Inoichi questions, near giddy at the amount of options that could be considered.

Hamatsu shrugs, "It's to early. I'll wait and see what her aptitudes are and what she likes to do and what could help the village," he trails off, "but the decision will be hers once she's old enough to decide."

Some of the others didn't agree with his decision. But didn't comment. Once again they launched back into the topic called Hitomi Midori and started comparing her to other students and ninja alike.

* * *

"See this isn't to bad." Hitomi giggles, happily skating past Kakashi who was having trouble moving to quickly.

Hitomi was sliding backwards, Obito had a death grip on her hands and refused to lift his feet to make any attempt to skate for himself.

Shisui flew past them, causing Obito to stumble and start shouting at his cousin. Rin followed Shisui, the two looking as if they were racing.

Genma, Ebisu and Anko were throwing kunai and senbon at the frozen rock wall. They balanced on the ice, at the bottom of a small cut off, that during the rest of the year, was a waterfall, pouring down beautifully, now the water fall was frozen in place and being used as target practice.

Asuma was helping Kurenai keep balance as they slowly went in large circles around the entirety of the large frozen lake. Hitomi knew the two had crushes on each other, no matter how secretive they tried to be. It was like Rin liking Kakashi and Obito liking Rin.

Hitomi pushed that from her mind as she unwound from Obito and shot out of his reach earning a yell. Taunting him easily, she was able to force him into moving for himself, always staying just out of reach of his outstretched fingers. Obito would be a pro by the time they had to leave.

 _Which would be soon_ , she thought glumly. It had taken longer than she thought it would to get everyone up the mountain and laced up safely. And then proving to them that the lake was completely frozen had taken a good fifteen minutes and then getting every single person out on the ice and comfortable.

And before she knew it two hours had passed.

Then another two were lost in the fun games of ninja tag they played, along with _Hokage Says_ , and _Copy Kata_.

And before Hitomi or any of them knew it, there were two men standing on the top of the frozen water fall, looking down the twenty foot drop with cocky smiles.

"Well, well," one says, "look what we've got here."

His dark haired friend chuckles, "looks like a couple of clan brats. Our lucky day."

Shisui was suddenly by her side, Obito's arm clenched in his death grip. Hitomi and Shisui held an unspoken conversation as Kakashi moved next to Hitomi on her left.

The rest of her friends, circled closer and flanked them.

Hitomi spreads her senses, searching for others, hoping to find none before inwardly cursing.

"One more behind!" Hitomi calls, and there was a loud swish of ice being sliced as the back rows turned to face the others.

Ebisu and Rin, who had proven to have the best balance, took Obito from Shisui. Leaving Kakashi, Hitomi and Shisui facing the first two enemy nin. Obito stood back to back with Hitomi, Ebisu behind Kakashi and Rin behind Shisui- both of them held one of Obito's trembling arms. Then there was Anko and Kurenai who stood on either side of Ebisu and Rin- Kurenai being beside Rin and Anko beside Ebisu. That left Asuma and Genma facing the third enemy nin. Asuma closer to Kurenai and Rin, and Genma closer to Ebisu and Anko.

It was an interesting formation considering the circumstances.

"We need a plan." Kakashi whispers to her left.

"Looks like that's the Hokage's brat.." the newest man grins wickedly.

"They stand no chance on the ice." Shisui agrees almost angrily, no doubt thinking of his cousins wobbly form behind them.

"I know." Hitomi says through unmoving lips, "we need to get them off the ice, so they can ditch the skates and run.." she glances around.

"Then we will have to give them time," Hitomi shakes her head, then looks over her right shoulder, "Genma. You hear me?"

"And two Uchiha." The first man licks his top lip, "our lucky day."

"Loud and clear." Genma grimaces, his favorite senbon rolling between his teeth.

"You, Asuma engage the single standing enemy. That will give Ebisu and Rin time to get Obito off the ice."

"Hai." Genma nods, "I can't promise holding him for long."

"But we can promise giving it our best." Asuma smirks, deepening his stance.

"Aw, look," the second man said, "they look like angry puppies."

"Kurenai, Anko."

"We hear you." Kurenai answers, tilting her head in.

"You two stay close to them while they move." Hitomi orders, "just in case that guy slips passed Asuma and Genma. Protect them while they get their skates off. Then you four switch. Got it?"

There was a collective, "hai!" from all four of the ones she just addressed.

"Okay then, Kakashi, Shisui," Hitomi smirks, "we'll take the these two. I know both of your styles and should be able to add my own simultaneously, so I'll bounce between the both of your fights."

"What do we do once the skates are out of the picture?" Anko questions, a kunai, that Hitomi had not seen the girl grab, twitching in her fingers.

"Once that is done you all get out of here." Hitomi grimaces, at the thought. "Get down the mountain and get some jounin- at least find one. If you don't happen to find any.. spilt up and go to the Hokage tower or academy- there should be a few lingering. If you have to go to Hoshi- there are always jounin there."

Hitomi kept her expression as neutral as possible, not knowing what she was up against was terrifying. Knowing her friends would die if she couldn't protect them was scarier. Even though she didn't know these men's strengths. She didn't know if Shisui, Kakashi, Genma and Asuma could keep the men distracted long enough for the others to get away.

But she knew she had to try. And she would try hard. Even if it cost her her life. That's what she vowed to do, right then and there.

 _No turning back_.

"What about you?" Genma glances towards her.

 _No matter what_.

"Don't worry about that," she smirks. "I'll catch up."

* * *

Rin was scared. She had never been in real combat- none of them had. Their taijutsu practice was always in a controlled environment. Always a chunin watching them to make sure they didn't get hurt.

But she knew she couldn't focus on that. As Kakashi, Shisui and Hitomi leapt forward towards the two enemy nin, and Asuma and Genma leapt towards the one lone enemy nin, she felt herself facing her fight or flight instinct.

 _In this case I have to choose both_ , she thought as Kurenai led her, Ebisu, and Obito. She might have to fight if flight didn't work. And flight didn't work unless she got Obito out of there like she was told.

Anko fell into step behind her immediately and that made her feel a little safer. Anko was good at fighting- maybe not as good as the others who were currently in actual fights, but she could hold her own.

Breaking some sort of record, they practically flew across the seventy feet from where they had stood to the snow ring that symbolizes solid ground. They hit the snow and the three rolled, Rin was up first yanking at Obito's laces and throwing his boots at him at the same time. In the corner of her eyes she saw Ebisu pulling at his. As soon as Obito's came off she flipped onto her bottom, pulling at her own laces, Ebisu- who was finished putting on his own boots started her second one and she shot thankful look.

"Alright!" She exclaims jumping to her feet.

Kurenai and Anko plunked down and immediately started on theirs, Obito finished with his and stood. That gave her time to look back and check on the three fights.

Asuma and Genma were the closest, and the two were assaulting the man high and low, sending simultaneous kicks at the mans legs and head sending him skidding back on the ice. But they were keeping up and that's what mattered.

Twenty feet away from that fight, Shisui attacked his enemy with lightning speed, sending rapid punches and the occasional kick at the man who seemed to dodge or block but never got his own hit in. When Hitomi - a flash of pink - appears behind him, tripping him and letting Shisui get in a good punch to the older mans jaw. Rin smirks in awe.

The third battle, Kakashi had a kunai- a _pink_ kunai in hand, she raised a brow at that but didn't bother questioning it out loud. Kakashi sliced up the mans cheek bone, kicking off his chest and landing on the ice, shifting forwad, he had one hand on the ice to keep him from sliding and the other held the kunai in front of his face.

Then another pink kunai flew across the ice field, and Rin stared at Hitomi who she knew it came from, when another kunai literally materialized in the palm of her hand and she sent it flying at Genma and Asuma's enemy. Tripping him up again.

"Alright! Let go!" Kurenai exclaims behind her, they all stood and Rin reached out to grab Obito's arm, not willing to take the chance of seperating.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice tsk's.

Rin let out a startled yelp and fell backwards towards her friends as Asuma's enemy flashed in front of her.

"Hey!" Asuma yells from behind them. "We're your enemy!"

"This isn't good." She heard Ebisu say.

And just as Genma and Asuma reaches them, ten pink kunai slam into the ground in a circle around her and her friends. Causing the enemy to leap back to avoid being hit, and thus seperating them all.

"Guys!" Hitomi shouts from behind, Rin glances over her shoulder to see Hitomi making numerous fast hand seals. "Brace your selves!" She screams.

And then they were flying! Literally flying through the air so quick, she couldn't make out a single thing!

Then it was over, and they were slamming into the ground, trying to roll like they were taught to break their fall.

* * *

Sakumo and Tsunade walk out of the hall, both glancing over the kitchen as they passed.

"Sakumo!"

Sakumo turns to the owner of Hoshi.

"Yes, Aiko?" He asks with a smile as he and Tsunade pause.

"Hitomi and the other kids haven't come back yet." She says, wringing her fingers together in obvious worry.

"Minato, Hamatsu, hold up!" He calls over his shoulder immediately. Before turning back to Aiko, "alright, we will find them and bring them home." He turns and meets Hamatsu half way.

"What's up?" Hamatsu questions glancing between him and Tsunade. Fumiko and Minato on either side of him and Kushina on Minato's other side.

"The kids haven't returned." He grimaces quietly, not that Aiko couldn't see and worry more.

"Still?" Minato frowns, Kushina's grip on his arm tightens.

"Are you sure?" Fumiko asks softly, glancing over his shoulder to the civilian.

Sakumo nods solemnly, "Hitomi would've returned immediately to tell Aiko she was back." He looks off to his side to see Fugaku, Mikoto approaching.

"Is there a problem?" Fugaku questions.

"The children haven't returned." Hamatsu's golden eyes hardened.

Fugaku's narrowed, "Where did they go?"

"Up the Hokage monument." Sakumo supplies, "there's a lake up there that froze and the kids went to skate."

Fugaku nods, "I can send people up there immediately."

There was a feeling, then chakra buzzing in the air and suddenly all of the Jounin in the circle leap back, as ten kunai thunk into the ground in a wide circle.

Pink kunai.

 _Pure Crystal kunai_.

Hamatsu felt his eyes widening in the split second he had to analyze the crystal with the seals on it, he glances to Minato.

"My seals." His blonde teammate nods gravely.

Then snow fell - only in the the circle - followed by academy students. Seven academy students specifically.

"Obito!" Mikoto gasps, pulling the boy up, "are you okay? Where is Shisui and the others?"

Minato, Kushina, Fumiko started helping up the other students. Sakumo and Tsunade calmed the other shinobi who had startled at the drop in.

Hamatsu goes to his younger brother, "Asuma, you okay?" He asks, dusting snow off the younger boys hair.

"Hamatsu!" Asuma exclaims, gripping his older brothers wrists tightly, "we were attacked! Shisui, Hitomi and Kakashi are still out there!" He yells.

"Minato!" Hamatsu pulls away from Asuma, pushing him into Fumiko's hands and stepping away with his teammate, who was preparing to move them quickly. But they paused, feeling another tingle like the one they got before the kunai hit and suddenly there were two more bodies flinging onto the ground- _two enemy bodies_.

The killing intent that was emitted from the shinobi who had children involved almost swallows the whole room before they reign it in to spare the children and civilian staff.

Fugaku was signaling to two of the Uchiha police force to apprehend the men.

Then another body fell, this one landing just over suspiciously over Fugaku, who catches the child easily.

It was Shisui. And that's why it is suspicious. Hamatsu let out an angry breath, there was no other explanation other than Hitomi.

Shisui chokes up water, and Tsunade places a healing hand on the boys throat and back as Fugaku sets him down.

As soon as Shisui had oxygen in his lungs he was sputtering and stuttering.

"H-hitomi!-" He's coughs, "water!"

"Slow down and wait a few seconds kid. Don't waste your breath." Tsunade orders.

Aiko had the staff handing out blankets to wrap around the children.

"There's one more!" Shisui gasps, "he took Kakashi under the ice! Hitomi went after them, throwing me here at the same time!"

"What?" Aiko exclaims, brokenly.

Sakumo had placed a hand in front of the woman, keeping her from getting close to the drop zone. His eyes hardened at the news, his heart throbbing at the mention of his son.

No one could speak before yet another body dropped. A man, incapacitated. No doubt he the last one Shisui was talking about. So where was Hitomi and Kakashi?

Not two seconds after this man is taken does the niggling feeling return.

And before anyone could move, Kakashi hit the cold floor, and Hitomi's back slammed into the table, glass shattered loudly, and blood flew from her mouth at the impact.

And their parents were on them, Sakumo was pulling his on up, Fumiko pressing her hands to his chest as he chokes out water.

Hitomi went to roll painfully off the table, the glass digging into her back. But the floor didn't hit, instead, two arms caught her- her sensei.

Her mother knelt beside her, gently grabbing one hand as Tsunade pressed chakra into her lungs.

"That is a lot of chakra pooling around your heart kiddo." Tsunade murmers, Hitomi nods, her fingers digging into Hamatsu's arm.

"Kakashi you good?" She calls shakily once she could breath again- even though it was extremely painful.

"Me?!" Kakashi exclaims with heat, "You're the one who's hurt!"

"Nah, I'm good." She waves her hand, leaning her forehead onto Hamatsu's bicep.

"Take a deep breath." Tsunade orders.

As Hitomi pulls in the precious oxygen, she coughs violently, bringing up more blood.

"Stay awake, Hita-hime." Kushina says softly to the left of Hamatsu. "Your chakra is very low. If you sleep now it could hurt you."

"Pray tell, why _is_ your chakra so low?" Tsunade questions, honey eyes examining.

Hitomi doesn't answer, prompting Kakashi to instead

"She used Minato-sensei's jutsu." He says, earning answer glare.

" _Which_ jutsu?" Hamatsu tenses.

"The one he created." Kakashi informs weakly, looking to his sensei.

"And how does she know the rasengan Kakashi?!" Minato says steely, frowning immensely.

"I only showed her once!" Kakashi explains, "months ago before you warned me against it. And when I showed her it, it was only the size of a coin. Hers was the size of yours!"

"Shut up Kakashi!" Hitomi grits her teeth, already feeling the punishment she would no doubt fave for that.

"Hitomi!" Hamatsu says slowly, "have you practiced using that jutsu before?"

Hitomi gulps. "No." She answers honestly, "it was my first time. And I only used it to save Kakashi! I wouldn't have used it if I had any other choice! I swear!" She looked up to meet her senses hard golden eyes with wide dark ones. Begging him to believe her.

Behind them, Minato sighs seeing the look. "We can talk about this later. Let's just get everything cleaned up and get the kids to the hospital for a check up."

Hitomi looks down again, biting her lip. The feeling that pooled inside her gut as she held eye contact was to much, to painful.

The look in her sensei's eyes was one she hadn't really had any experience with.

Disappointment.

And that left a bitter taste in her mouth, and a large sum of regret hung over her.

* * *

 **Vote Ended!**

 **Hitomi will be paired with Kakashi!**


	6. Arc One: Chapter Six

Arc One: Hitomi's Childhood

Chapter Six

* * *

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though_.

* * *

 _ **Thursday update? What is this madness.**_

 **As promised, here is Chapter Six, just so you know I hate this chapter.**

* * *

 **TamashinoSuzume- Your review cracked me up, like seriously, but just so you know I wrote this chapter before your review and hopefully it explains the disappointment part. So yeah, thanks for the review!**

 **Darkdust27- I love when girls aren't just weak little things but can whoop 'em like the rest. Honestly girls have to work so much hard, and Hitomi is no different, I'm planning so much crap for her to go through. It's going to suck but we can't have a Mary Su with a perfect life. That just wouldn't do :) Thanks for your comment!**

* * *

 **Important A/N at the end!**

* * *

 _"Hitomi!"_

 _The call for help came from Kakashi, but Hitomi was having a hard time breathing. Doubled over on the ice she clutched her stomach with one and held herself up with the other. She had taken a hit to the gut, that just so happened to be coated with chakra. She could feel the foreign chakra swirling inside, it hadn't just hit and dissipated like she was taught about by Kinuki-sensei, but instead when his palm made contact and knocked the breath right out of her, it was like he had pumped extra chakra in, in those two seconds of contact. Then Kakashi had attacked the man again and she was struggling to breath._

 _"Hitomi!"_

 _Hitomi glances up and sees Kakashi struggling against the broad shouldered man. He was pinned to the ice, the mans hand around Kakashi's neck. The ice under them cracked and they plunged into the ice water._

 _Have to protect... friends. With a burst of chakra she darts forward, and dives in. Grabbing Kakashi's leg she stopped him from drowning. But then there was a hand on her foot, dragging her down and by extension, Kakashi. Without thinking she was gathering chakra to her hand and aiming it for the man-_

Hitomi tenses in the hospital bed, eyes opening wide. She was definitely up for good this time. The nightmares had been happening since she had first tried to go to sleep when her mother had left.

Aiko had left hours ago, apparently she wasn't allowed to stay past visiting hours even though she was her mother. Hitomi wouldn't lie, that felt rigged.

The clock beside her said two thirty am, and she huffs and tosses again. Turning away from the door before shooting up and away from the dark figure that just came in her window. She let out a squeak as she started to fall from the bed, the moonlight catching on the stranger now, revealing it was only Minato.

With his quick speed, her fall had been stopped and she was being lifted from the air and being set on the bed, he made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Now now, Hitomi-chan." He chides, "now is not the time to be falling from bed and getting a concussion."

Hitomi glares, trying to ease her racing heart. "Why can't you just use the door?" She crosses her legs, grabbing her pillow and placing it on her lap. She was glad that she had so much pain meds pumped into her, or her ribs would be screaming.

He gave a look, "visiting hours are over Hitomi-chan. Don't want me to get caught, do you?"

Hitomi looks down, ignoring the urge to roll her eyes. "So what do you want then?" She mumbles, chakra exhaustion was not something she ever wanted to encounter again. And if she was honest, she would say that she liked Minato being here- she liked not being alone.

"Just checking up on you," he shrugs, leaning back in the padded wooden chair. "It's your first night in the hospital. And you're alone." He shrugs again, placing his elbows on his knees.

Hitomi nods weakly, pulling at the fuzz on blanket. She felt him examining her, and analyzing their current situation. She didn't know for what but she knew the feeling up in the air. It was one everyone she encountered in her life had upon seeing her. This was the air in the tea room at Hoshi earlier today.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

Hitomi didn't want to talk about anything. She knew he was mad at her for using his jutsu without permission and without supervision. It was stupid of her. She didn't want to look in his eyes, so she focuses on the tiny strings. She was terrified of seeing the look in his eyes.. the one Hamatsu had. She swallows thickly.

"Hitomi-chan?" Minato says softly, reaching out slowly towards her hand.

Hitomi flinches, clenching her eyes tight and turning away.

"Hitomi-chan, use your words," he tries again, "talk to me."

Hitomi shakes her head.

"You don't trust me do you?" Minato sighs, pulling his hand away.

"What?" Her eyes snap open, "yes- ... no-..." Her voice breaks, "I don't know!"

Minato listens intently, Hitomi noticed his gaze held no judgement.

"I just... I'm too afraid..." she breaks off, shaking her head and fisting the sheets in her hand.

"Scared of what?" Minato's voice was nothing but a whisper. The pounding in her ears was to much.

"Everything!" She exclaims, "how can I even do anything?! I'm just a kid! I can't even protect my friends. He told me-" her throat tightens and she frowns deeply, shaking her head.

"It's alright Hitomi-chan." He urges softly.

Hitomi shakes her head with more force, "I disappointed him." She whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I just wanted to save my friends. But at what cost? My sensei's trust? Nearly my life? Nearly theirs! But he... I didn't mean to." More tears started to slip from her mask and she sniffs. A heavy hand falls on her head, and she tenses.

Looking up through her bangs, lashes and tears she sees a bright smile.

"Hitomi." He says, "your sensei just wants you to be safe. He's not disappointed at what you did. He's disappointed that you wanted to hide it- that you didn't trust him with this. He would help you with anything you ask for."

Hitomi lowers her head, clenching her eyes shut, her heart constricting.

"In fact, Hamatsu would love for an opportunity to gain your trust..." Minato explains, "your fear is real, and that's okay. You can work on that. You'll have to- you want to protect your friends?" He asks.

She nods.

"You'll have to work hard, Obito and Kakashi are both equally dense and they are going to need your help a lot." He chuckles, "trust Hamatsu to protect you and to fill in the gaps of your weaknesses."

Minato's gaze softens as she sniffs again with a nod. He picks the girl up and holds her closely, sitting on the bed.

"Just talk to him." He adds, softer, "that's a good way to know where you stand. And that will help with the trust situation. The action behind those words is what you need to see." He lays back against the pillow tucking Hitomi to his side, he starts out putting soothing chakra,

Minato glances down after a few minutes, feeling her tears stop, and her heart beat slow. Hitomi's eyes fell closed.

He chuckles, "you don't know yet, but Hamatsu is a good prankster. You two can bond over that, I'm sure." Minato falls silent as her breathing fully stabilized. It was a good start. Falling asleep in this state wasn't something he himself enjoyed doing. And he only did do it when someone he trusted stayed close the whole time. The minute they left him alone unconscious, he would begin waking up, his training just wouldn't allow him to sleep.

"Hear that 'Matsu?" Minato says into empty air, feeling the man in the shadows by the door. "She thinks you're mad at her."

Hamatsu sighs, "It's been a rough day." He says instead of answering. "Tou-san has called for a meeting with all the children for a debriefing in the morning. The Jounin involved too."

"Right." Minato nods, "I'll watch over her tonight and bring her to you in the morning." He pulls the blanket up around her.

Hamatsu nods, and disappears.

* * *

Hitomi wanted to shift uncomfortably, but felt the eyes of the shinobi and the Hokage and thought better of it.

All the students involved sat around the table, the Hokage sitting at the head, and their clan heads behind each one respectably.

Behind her, Hamatsu crosses his arms.

To her right Kakashi sat, Minato and Sakumo behind him, both with their jounin outfits on.

To her left, Shisui and Fugaku, he also matched Sakumo, Minato, and Hamatsu. Obito on Shisui's other side.

Asuma sat on the other side of Kakashi, with his mother behind him. He was closest to the Hokage on their side.

Across from them Anko, Rin, Ebisu, Genma, and Kurenai sat in the order left to to right. Kurenai sitting closest to the Hokage, with her father behind her. Anko had her sensei behind her- Orochimaru, he was decked out in his ninja gear, forehead protecter on his forehead and hair drawn back. Rin had her father, he was wearing casual clothes but had a head band hanging from his belt. Ebisu had his mother- who donned a med nins outfit. And Genma had his father, standard chunin/jounin outfit.

"Is this everyone?" Sandaime questions.

"Hai." Sakumo nods.

"Where is Tsunade?"

"She left late last night." Sakumo rubs the back of his neck, "said she didn't want to be any more involved." _With the village_ hung heavily in the air.

"It can't be helped," Hokage waves his hand, "Now that we've all gathered, let's begin."

Then there was multiple tellings of the events from half the students. Hitomi sat quiet and listened to each of them. Grimacing at times but otherwise remaining emotionless. When a certain jounin would look down on her or when the Hokage would stare at her intently she would focus on who ever was talking. Not meeting eye contact at all.

"Hitomi-chan." Sandaime addresses her specifically and she forces her body to stay calm. "How did you move your friends?"

Hitomi glances towards Minato, "I used ten kunai with Minato-san's seals."

He nods thoughtfully, "and did Minato teach you this seal?"

"No." Hitomi says without hesitation.

"How did you learn them then?" He raises a brow.

Hitomi sighs inwardly. "I took a few of his scrolls a few months ago and taught myself." She's so screwed.

Sandaime laughs.

Minato's head drops.

"You took them you say?" Sandaime glances between her and the blonde.

Shisui rolls his eyes, and Obito tries to hide his grin. Otherwise there was varying levels of astonishment from her friends.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama." Hitomi nods.

"And just how did you get into one of my jounins' homes without being caught?"

Hitomi had a niggling feeling that Sandaime already knew these answers and there was some hidden motive, she didn't know it though, so she shrugs, "the front door was unlocked."

"Oh?" Sandaime raises a brow again.

Hitomi nods, "And from there the seals weren't too difficult."

From there they moved to odd topics like who gave the orders and why the others followed without question. Once again there was raised brows her way.

And from there things just got more complicated. Now that knew so much about her she couldn't just shrink back into the shadows. It was bad enough at lunch yesterday with all those clan heads. She still couldn't fathom why Sakumo or Hamatsu would pull something like that. What was the point of all of this? Hitomi's head starts to pound and she lifts a hand to rub her forehead quietly. Not five minutes later Hokage dismissed everyone, telling all to write out a detailed description of what happened. He told Hamatsu to get her back in the hospital and checked out.

And in a very quick Body Flicker they were in her hospital room.

Hitomi sighs at the white walls and avoids looking to her sensei who stands against the wall at the foot of her bed.

They both stayed silent as Fumiko came in gave her a checkup, declaring she could go home today, as long as she took it easy on her ribs.

Hitomi silently watched from the corner of her eyes as they exchanged a look and Fumiko smiles softly and shakes her head as she leaves.

From then it was the waiting game.

She had never initiated conversation first with her sensei. She flinched upon that revelation. Her head stays down and she lost track of time. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and she then knew he would easily out wait her.

Of course he can. He can do everything. Anything.

She's four. She frowns. She couldn't understand her adversity to trusting in someone else. It's not like she had a choice anyways... it just didn't make sense. But she has no choice. As that sunk in it was oddly painful. And tears sprung up behind her closed eye lids. Her fists clenched the sheet tight.

"I'm sorry sensei." She whispers, in a broken tone.

"You're right." He says nonchalantly. "You _are_ sorry." He adds, and she tenses, "quite pitiful actually. We're going to have to do something about that. No student of mine can look like that."

Her eyes flew open, and her head snaps up to stare at him with wide eyes.

He was smiling warmly. Golden eyes swimming with silent laughter. "Honestly Hitomi." He says in mock exasperation. "We can work on it." He shrugs seriously.

Hitomi stares. _What the heck?... He's on drugs_. She decides. _Was that all he wanted?.. seriously? Her eyes narrow. Did I just get played?_

"You have academy in the morning." He sighs, "we should probably get you home."

Hitomi groans, throwing herself back on the bed. Hamatsu chuckles and picks her up easily. She slumps onto his shoulder, hiding her face in his neck.

"I don't want to go to school!" She whines, "why was my whole Sunday wasted in a meeting?"

"Get used to it." Hamatsu snorts, "you're my student so you're pretty much screwed for life."

"Oh great." She blows some hair off her nose.

Hamatsu just laughes again.

* * *

Before Hamatsu had taken her home, they had went and pulled a prank! Hitomi was shocked at first that he was mentioning doing such a thing but quickly shook it off and let him take lead. It was a prank on a few jounin, and it made her insides turn giddily. She had never pulled a prank on nin that high before. She knew better.

But something she heard from passing jounin had stuck with her.

They had been talking about Sakumo. And from their tones it wasn't good... she had hesitated and listened, hearing only about him doing 'something' bad. But not hearing what he did. She felt her blood boil when they had called him a disgrace then she had left. Went on with her prank and pretended nothing had happened.

But it worried her even more that for the next few weeks she didn't see him. He had dropped Kakashi's stuff off while she was at the academy and Kakashi had stayed over nearly three weeks while he was gone.

And only then did she see him. He came to Hoshi and him and her mother shared a few words and she had stealthily watched. Noting the utter exhaustion in his features. It struck deep in her heart. His eyes looked dead. Once finished with her mother who nodded sadly, he had silently turned to her and pasted a smile on his face. It looked genuine, it lacked it's usual mirth but he still gave her a real smile.

"Sensei?" She smiles in return.

"Come on," he nods to the door, "I have something for you and Kakashi."

Hitomi nods immediately, jumping from the counter and onto his back, pretending she couldn't see the looks the shinobi gave Sakumo as they left.

They ended up in the training grounds, Kakashi already there and doing some kata. He waved Kakashi over and the three sat on the ground. Sakumo pulled out two sheathed blades and hands one to each of them.

Hitomi carefully pulled hers out, noting that it was a standard tanto. Why would Sakumo give her a tanto? It's a straight-blade, with a small, circular hand-guard. Looking to the side Kakashi seemed to have the same thing, but he had a look of realization on his face. Apparently wanting to test it he stood and started to test moves ten feet from them.

With every slice Kakashi made it gave off a white streak of chakra, Hitomi watches in awe.

She looks to Sakumo and raises her brows, he chuckles,

"Go on." He nods, "Try yours."

Hitomi leaps to her feet, moving away and slashing out. With every move she made a black streak would follow her blade. She was so in awe as she moved it. She didn't even know Sakumo possessed such a blade- but then the name White Fang suddenly clicked into place. She giggles happily, sheathing the blade and launching herself at him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She whispers, "thank you!" There were tears in her eyes that she closed tightly, a feeling balled up in her gut as Sakumo returned the hug.

Much to her surprise, Kakashi jumped on her back, hugging tightly around them both. Sakumo laughes loudly at this and Hitomi just holds on tighter. The feeling in her gut was quickly turning into a bad feeling and she just wanted to push it away, deal with it later and just enjoy the moment they were in. She wished she could stay like that.

The moment felt so perfect.

Too perfect.

It wouldn't last.

Of course it wouldn't last.

Three nights later, it was a Friday night, Hoshi was packed as norm.

Hitomi sat in her favorite spot, book in hand. All of her friends were out, or busy, leaving her to herself. She felt oddly at peace. Her bad feeling had faded, curled up in the back of her mind, repressed. And she casually clicks a page of her book, automatically spreading her senses out. That had become the norm, trying to find each of her friends in the village, no matter how far they were, she would look for their chakra.

She had already found Shisui and Obito. The two were having a sleep over at Obito's house, his grandmother was in the front room sipping tea.

She had also found Rin, Kurenai and Anko who were enjoying some tea and dango at a shop near Konoha Staduim.

Asuma and her sensei were in their back yard, working with chakra blades.

Minato and Kushina were in their apartment, cooking and dancing to some music. Kushina tripped over Minato's foot and he gracefully caught her and swooped her low and planted a kiss. Hitomi rolled her eyes, having seen Minato subtly trip the woman on purpose. Kushina fell for it though (literally, actually) Smooth, Minato. Smooth.

Genma and Ebisu were at the hot springs and that was all she would say about that.

And then she found Kakashi, who was snuggling up to his pillow, he jumps when the thunder over head would boom. Making Hitomi laugh as she flipped her page. And on the other half of their large home, there was Sakumo. In his bedroom. She frowns. His chakra was fluctuating. It picked up in speed, hammering and dropping before hammering again- then it was fading. It was growing smaller and smaller. Her heart clenched.

Jumping up, Hitomi makes a run for the door of Hoshi, heading for the rain. Aware that her mother was yelling after her.

She hits the roof tops, and moving top speed through the pelting rain. She felt the hot tears as the what if's started plaguing her mind and she shook them from her head violently.

But before she can jump down to Kakashi's house an arm wraps tightly around her shoulders, effectively stopping her. She didn't even fight it. Feeling Kakashi move into his father's room, as the thunder storm picks up. Kakashi's chakra spikes.

Hitomi looks up silently, a plea in her eyes. Her sensei stares down at her, leaving her unable to figure out what he was silently communicating. She hadn't even realized he had moved from his home, and with how quick he had intercepted her he had to have used a lot of chakra to move so quickly.

"What are you hoping to find down there?" Hamatsu asks, the thunder drowning him out. He was knelt beside her on one knee, his right arm over her shoulders holding her close to him and by extension, his warmth.

Hitomi's gaze wavers and she looks back to the house where she felt Kakashi's chakra start to fluctuate harder.

Hitomi tips her head down. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the icy rain. Her body felt too cold. Her sensei's body heat only further reminding her of the difference in temperatures. She leans back into him. An emptiness starting to settle deep inside.

* * *

The funeral was the next afternoon.

Lord Hokage had made it so apparently. Otherwise it probably would've been Sunday or maybe even Monday. Either way Hitomi was there, holding her mothers hand. Both wore all black. Had silent tears going down her cheeks but Hitomi just held it in. She hadn't seen Kakashi yet, she was curious to see if he was crying or if like always, emotionless.

The funeral was to start any moment now, the Hokage himself would say a few words.. Speaking of Hokage, he was off to her right, talking to Hamatsu and the man who would stand in as Hatake clan head until Kakashi turns sixteen and could take over himself. All three looked solemn. She waited until the stand in clan head walked away before approaching them. As she went she pulls out a book from her pockets. It was worn to its seems. Obviously having been in use often for many years. It was a fiction. Jiraiya had wrote it, never published it but made a few copies and gave them to his friends to read over themselves and to critique.

She stops in front of Sandaime, rocking on her heels.

"Hokage-sama." She greets quietly.

"Hitomi-chan," he nods, "shouldn't you be with your mother?"

Hitomi nods, and not knowing how to start she holds out the book, "it was his favorite..." she says weakly, looking down at her feet. "He... can he..." she clenched her eyes tightly. Feeling stupid inside for asking in the first place. But before she could retreat Hokage had taken the book. She glances up to see him nodding.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Hitomi-chan." He smiles warmly. "Run along now, we need to begin."

Hitomi nods quickly, running back to her mothers side.

The funeral itself was quick. Lord Hokage spoke, a few others spoke, then it was time to say goodbye to Sakumo and give Kakashi their condolences.

Holding the white flower in her hand, she spun it deftly between two fingers. It didn't seem good enough to her. How could a flower and a few words show her appreciation? She could never find enough words to show how much he did for her. So as her mother and her stepped forward to place the roses on the closed casket, her mother didn't look surprised when she laid down a blue crystal rose, the white one enclosed safely in the center, where it would be preserved.

Stepping over to Kakashi, Hitomi jumps forward to wrap her arms around her stoic not-friend. Once again in the last week she found herself surprised by Kakashi as he lifted a hand to her back.

No words were needed as they stood there. Kakashi's emotions were raging in his dark eyes but they calmed significantly as Hitomi continued to hold him. Only after a solid minute did she let him go and step back, giving him a warming smile, his eyes widened at that. And he looks down silently,

"Can.." He whispers, glancing between Hitomi and Aiko. "Can you..? Please stay..." His plea was met with a nod from Aiko.

"You can keep her." Hitomi nods too, "you need her more than I do right now." she happily agrees, despite the situation.

Aiko smiles softly, moving to stand behind Kakashi, gently rubbing his shoulders.

Hitomi then agrees to find him later, and get his study work from the academy while he took his leave. His lip twitched up in return, and he nodded in agreement. Hitomi didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. And knowing Kakashi would be in good hands with her mother, she leaves immediately to find her sensei.

* * *

Months later, she was working on her sealing with Hamatsu and Minato. Swirling her paint brush over the paper, she stuck her tongue out happily, creating an explosive tag.

Hamatsu and Minato stood a few feet away discussing this and that - she didn't care to listen in - but had picked up something along the lines of a new seal Jiraiya had created.

Hitomi hadn't even realized that her thoughts had started wandering to the saddening topic that was her first sensei, when there was a solid ' _crack_ '.

Both Hamatsu and Minato turns, Hitomi bent over her scroll. Her hair shading her face and tears dripping onto the paper.

The snap they heard was the brush in her right hand snapping. Both her fists were balled and pushed to the ground. The one that held the broken wood had been cut and now dripped blood to the grass and paper.

 _"Not like that Hitomi-chan." Sakumo chuckles warmly, "you'll blow yourself up doing it that way." He fixes her seal as she huffs, crossing her arms._

 _"Why do I need to know how to make them? Can't I just buy them?" She asks with a sulk._

 _"Knowing this could save your life one day Hitomi-chan." He replies seriously. "So, let's try this again, ..."_

Hitomi clenches her eyes tighter, pushing away the memory of Sakumo teaching her how to make and safely activate the seal.

Hamatsu kneels cautiously in front of his student.

"Hitomi-chan?" He questions softly.

The girl let's out a long shaky breath. Half a year ago she would have hated being this vulnerable in front of Hamatsu. He had been her sensei for a year, they had been close for most of that time. So instead of receding into herself, she now let herself break down, "It hurts."

Hamatsu glances to her hand. A small feeling lit inside his chest as he looks back to her face. The feeling said that it wasn't her hand that was hurting her now, he slowly began reaching for her hand anyways.

She shakes her head. "Not there." She raises a bloody palm to her chest. Blood coating her shirt. " _Here_."

Hamatsu sighs. Him and Minato were just discussing the other day that Hitomi hadn't been dealing with the death properly. She was handling it, but not letting it go. Not fully accepting it. He realized it was something he would have to teach her.

"I know Hitomi-chan." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her small frame, "I know."

* * *

 **A/N Please no comments about whiney Hitomi. She's four. At that age, kids have a hard time figuring out what they are feeling and an even harder time figuring how to respond to the feelings. _Fear not_. Whiney Hitomi is gone! Read below \/ \/.**

* * *

 **Important A/N This is the last chapter to Arc One. Hitomi's childhood is over, next chapter she becomes a genin. Which is why she will no longer be considered a 'child' but a full on ninja.**

 **Next, we move into Arc Two: Team Work.**


	7. Arc Two: Chapter Seven

Arc Two: Team Work

Chapter Seven

* * *

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though_.

* * *

"You can't beat me!" Hitomi giggles wildly, taunting her teammates behind her.

They were racing. Hitomi was winning of course. Like there were many who could really match her speed. And she's only eight! She giggles uncontrollably at the thought of her speed in ten years.

"I'm going to kill you Midori!"

If she lives that long. Her Hyuuga teammate might kill her first- if he could catch her, she let's out a loud laugh before kicking it to top speed and racing towards Hoshi, which was the finish line, leaving her teammates in the dust.

Neither Uchiha nor Hyuuga could keep up with her.

 _And Shisui had gotten quick_!

Ever since Shisui had turned seven his speed had been slowly catching up to hers, it was almost parallel with hers (almost being the key word).

She could still out run him and if she plotted carefully enough she would win their spars. Unfortunately for her, a few months ago he had awakened his bloodline and the sharingan helped him see her moving at her top speeds and usually dodge her blows or deflect them.

Much to both Hitomi and Shisui's displeasure, Kenji Hyuuga was placed on their incomplete squad.

Shisui and him were always going at it. At first, Kenji targeted Hitomi, but her best friend was just not having it.

The Hyuuga and the Uchiha fought over _everything_. There was literally nothing they couldn't make an argument over, Shisui would say half full, Kenji would say half empty. Shisui would say the plant is only half alive, Kenji would say it's half dead. Kenji could say the sky is blue and Shisui would say it's green. Needless to say they were both petty.

Hitomi became the natural leader of the three, often defusing the fights (that more often than not got physical) and in all of their training. Kenji didn't like following her orders so she scarcely gave them. But when she did, he would cross his arms and look away, grumbling but usually he would do it. He learned to follow her every order in their group spars against Hamatsu-sensei. He learned the hard way on that one.

Shisui had joined Team Hamatsu, also team five, when she was six, and he was five. The mere fact that both of them had their headbands before him, drove the Hyuuga crazy.

Then when she turned eight, Shisui turned seven, the Hyuuga was thrown into their arms.

Being eleven and slower than his seven, and eight year old teammates made Kenji a very angry child. From there he seemed to hate life and anything involving his team.

Sigh.

 _So much for that teamwork stuff Sensei_...

Hitomi didn't even slow down when she burst through Hoshi's doors. Jumping in victory, none of the shinobi looked surprised to see her, or to see her victory dance. They were used to Team Five's shenanigans.

"Ka-chan, I'm back!" She exclaims happily.

"I see that Hitomi-chan." Her mother smiles warmly from the kitchen.

Hitomi counts the seconds in her head. Shisui always came in second, and he was usually thirty seconds to a minute after her. Then Kenji would come in thirty more seconds after him.

Glancing around and seeing their sensei was not there like he promised she frowns, she doesn't want to diffuse the fight that was about to occur once her teammates catch up. Spying wild, spikey white hair, she leaps towards him.

Scrambling over Jiraiya's lap and into the wall seat of his booth she ducked in to hiding. Ignoring his amused glance and counting down.

"Three... two... one" she whispers, grabbing Jiraiya's upper arm and peeking her eyes just above enough to watch the doors explode open.

Shisui smirks widely, moving out of the way and counting off more seconds on his fingers. Kenji came through the open door with a huff. Skidding to stop, and crossing his arms.

His pale eyes glared around searching for her, once he sees her hiding his upper lip curls and he stalks over.

"You cheated!" Kenji growls.

Hitomi makes her expression that of pure innocence. Pointing a finger towards her chest, she say, "me?"

"Yes, you!" He sneers, then he frowns, "why are you hiding? Come out from there this instant!" He stomps his foot, pointing to the ground.

Shisui cracks up behind him.

"You see I would, but first of all," she holds up a finger, "you're not my mother. Second," she adds a second finger, "you're not my sensei nor Hokage. Three," a third finger, "you very much so look like you want to fight me, no thanks." Then she shrugs, "I already kicked your lavender butt once today. One time is good enough for me." She shrugs, "and finally, you can't make me." She made her eyes extra taunting, having been stalling through her whole speech, to give her sensei time to get here. With the last thing she said, she had felt Hamatsu-sensei right outside.

Hamatsu-sensei took one glance around and sighed. He walks over and picks up the fuming Hyuuga, he pushes the younger boy into his side of the booth.

"Shisui, come on." Hamatsu tilts his head. In a fluid flip, Shisui jumps over Jiraiya and Hitomi's heads and lands beside her closest to the wall.

"Sensei," Hamatsu greets, "nice to see you back in the village."

Jiraiya shrugs, but his smile is positively lively.

 _So that's where Minato gets it_... Hitomi smirks.

"Yeah, I've been busy with all my research." He wiggles his fingers in the air, buzzing with energy.

"Sensei, please." Hamatsu-sensei sighs, picking up the menu. The others followed suit, Hitomi didn't have to look. Her mother would send out something for her.

"Where's Minato?" Jiraiya questions casually.

"Mission, I dont remember if he took Kakashi or not.."

"Ah," Jiraiya nods, sighing deeply. It wasn't hard to tell where his mind had gone. Sakumo was a comrade and a close friend to Jiraiya. His death no doubt impacted the older man heavily.

"Hey, Old Man." Hitomi nudges Jiraiya.

He sputters, "old man?"

Hitomi ignores him, "Stop killing the mood, and stop checking my mom out, Pervert Old Man."

Jiraiya gave sneaky grin, "but, Hitomi-chan. Your mother is a sure ten. A plus! Grade A! All the right curves," he starts to move his hands in the air, outlining a woman's body, "in all the right places." He giggles.

Hitomi wasn't the only one giving him a disgusted look.

"Sensei..." Hamatsu's lip curled and he shutters, looking back to his menu, even though he probably already knew what he wants.

Hitomi just sighs, it couldn't be helped.

* * *

"The trees are really pretty."

Hitomi turns her head to her left, in acknowledgement she nods. A young girl, maybe a few years older than her sat on the other side of the bench Hitomi was sitting on. The girl had a soft smile, to go with her soft features, her deep blue eyes were softening with every second they stared up at the cherry blossoms. The breeze blew both Hitomi's pink hair and the girls brunette hair back smoothly, Hitomi caught the multiple lingering scents in the air.

"Yeah," Hitomi nods, "they are."

The girl turns to her, smile widening and eyes crinkling.

"I'm Sakana Mei." She holds out a hand.

"Hitomi Midori." Hitomi eyes it before accepting.

"You're a ninja."

It wasn't a question but Hitomi had the feeling she was being questioned at the same time.

She nods, "yes."

Sakana's smile widens, "I go to the academy. Next year will be my last."

Hitomi nods again, feeling like she was thrown threw a loop.

"Well, I've got to go, mama is cooking dinner and I was only supposed to take a quick walk. But I'll see you again okay?!" The bubble brunette jumps up, "we can be comrades and friends!"

And before Hitomi can reply the girl is running off. _Civilian family then_?.. Made sense then. Hitomi shrugs, tipping her head back in the breeze. If the girl was from a civilian family then she probably went through more classes to try to reach the ninja bred children's rates. It was harder for civilians to catch up, clan kids started so young, and trained to hard.

Hitomi stands and stretches, hopping up into the trees with a burst of chakra, she heads towards home. The girl was strange and Hitomi couldn't easily dismiss her, but it was unlikely they would cross paths again.

* * *

Crossing her door step she kicks off her sandals, "Ka-ch-" she freezes, her hand clenching on the door knob. Red flags waving in her head, cloaking her chakra she moves deeper into her home. Crystal forming in her hand in the shape of a kunai. It was remaining chakra that had set her off. Just a bit of lingering chakra showing someone else - a ninja - had been here. There was no maliciousness to it, but still it was chakra.

"Hitomi? Is that you?" Her mothers voice comes from her room.

Hitomi didn't answer immediately, only once deeming no threats did the crystal demateralize and she leans against her mothers door frame, eyeing her.

"You seem happy." Hitomi notes, watching her mother hook a leg up under her on her bed, slowly brushing out long black hair.

Her mother smiles, "I'm not allowed to be happy?" She asks, Hitomi makes a face and Aiko pats the empty spot in front of her, "come."

Hitomi uncrosses her arms and let's the tension leave her body before she can sit in front of her mother. With her back facing Aiko, who begins to carefully pull out the braided pink hair.

"It's been so long since you've let me brush your hair." Her mother hums softly. Hitomi relaxes even more with this. "How were the D ranks?" Her mother asks quietly.

Hitomi's nose twitches, "I did not miss D ranks." She frowns deeply.

Her mother laughs, "you've only been on two C ranks and a B rank otherwise. It's not a big deal."

"It's not," Hitomi agrees, "and I didn't mind doing those D ranks alone. But with the boys..." she trails off, falling back against her mother with a groan.

Her mother laughs again, discarding the brush on the table. "They'll get there Hitomi. Be patient."

"I know Ka-chan." Hitomi sighs deeply, "I know."

* * *

Hitomi lazily drags the thick paint brush up and back down the street fence. _D ranks_. She thinks glumly.

Kenji was behind her on the opposite side of the street with Shisui, _recipe for disaster,_ the little voice in her head warns. She ignores it. Sensei was leaning a few feet to her left, back against the fence, hands in pockets, head tipped back and eyes closed. _Lazy little_... Hitomi glares silently, Hamatsu-sensei opens one eye half way to smirk at her. She glares harder and his smirk widens and his eye closes.

Hitomi flings paint at him.

Much to Hitomi's surprise and amusement, three drops hit with a quiet _splat splat splat_ against the dark blue of his long sleeved shirt.

 _Not to tired are you now_ , she communicates through her mirth filled eyes, he was very tense and his hands were half way out of his pockets like he was going to deflect the attack, _and if looks could kill_.

"Hey!"

Hitomi freezes.

They both turn to look at the other half of their team.

Shisui turns to Kenji, "you throwing paint at me, _bishoujo_!"

Hitomi gulps.

"Maybe it's bird crap, _bouzo_." Kenji smirks.

Shisui's mouth tightens, and he looks ready to explode, and explode he does.

Shisui's arm pulled back and flung forward, launching the whole can of white paint at the Hyuuga.

As the Hyuuga began sputtering, Hitomi calmly went back to painting her side, noticing her sensei had ditched them at some point.

 **Crash**

... _Well, best to follow sensei_.

* * *

"So you're sick of D ranks too huh?" Hitomi asks Kakashi.

They sat in a booth in Hoshi, eating dinner after a day packed with D ranks and annoying teammates.

Kakashi makes a sound deep in his throat, "Obito keeps doing stupid stuff and either getting us in trouble with the customer or causing destruction and by default getting us more D ranks."

Hitomi sighs, "I know how that is." She says, putting her cheek on her balled fist. "Shisui and Kenji got into a wrestling match today, destroyed the whole fence we were supposed to be painting."

Kakashi shakes his head. "At least you don't have a member of your fan club on your team."

Hitomi's lips quirk up on side lazily, and she points her chopsticks at Kakashi, "so true. Instead I have my petty best friend and an obnoxious Hyuuga." She sighs, "Life as a genin."

They both fall into silence as they eat, Hitomi not bothering to peek as Kakashi magically gets the food through his mask and into his mouth. Their teams were both nuisances, but at least Hitomi understood team work. She eyed her beef strip bitterly, Sakumo had drilled team work into them. Literally drilled it into them. They either worked together or got buried by him and his summons. But once Kakashi found out about his father's failed mission and the reason of it... team work and friends just didn't matter to Kakashi after that. It was all about the rules. Hitomi had never seen Kakashi read so much, she wanted to destroy every book filled laws and rules for Shinobi. They nearly ruined her friend.

Fortunately Kakashi hadn't pushed her away. If anything they had gotten closer with the death of his father. He still visited Hoshi regularly, and came over for meals when he had free time, he still spent the night sometimes multiple nights- Hitomi noticed he did so especially often when it was storming or about to storm or if there was a potential storm. They had gotten closer and that was all that mattered. She would keep this bond if only for Sakumo, even if Kakashi does try to push away. She won't let him. She owed her old sensei that much, she couldn't let her friend fall into darkness. She wouldn't. She just hopes she isn't the only one trying.

* * *

Hitomi eyes Jiraiya warily, "you know," she says slowly, "you sure have been in the village often lately."

"Oh really?" He says around a mouth full of veggies, "I didn't notice." He teases. "Thank you for letting me know."

Hitomi frowns. It had been three weeks since she felt the lingering chakra in her home. She had been searching every person she passed, trying to match the chakra to a face. And she had.

And she was thoroughly surprised.

And not surprised.

If her mother was seeing someone of Jiraiya's caliber, then they should most definitely keep their relationship a secret. Her mother being a civilian and Jiraiya being... well Jiraiya.

It just wouldn't be smart for them to reveal it. And that made her mothers secrecy okay with her. She had felt a little put off discovering her mother with holding truth, but if it saved her mothers life in the long run... well then Hitomi would get over it.

"If you have something to say kid," Jiraiya smirks, lifting his cup of sake, "then just say it."

Hitomi lets the discontent on her face and in her body language disappear as Jiraiya drinks, "no." She shakes her head with a graceful smile, "I don't have anything to say."

Jiraiya eyes her for a good few seconds before laughing loudly. "Alright kid. Whatever you say."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She says quietly, standing from the table. Jiraiya's eyes widen a fraction around the edges but Hitomi doesn't wait for a response. She swivels and walks away.

Later, upon entering her home she wasn't surprised to feel Jiraiya in her living room, on the couch with her mother.

"I'm home." She announces, kicking off her shoes. Moving to where the two were she nods to Jiraiya and leans into her mothers side, on the other end of the couch as Jiraiya.

"Have a good day?" Aiko asks softly into her hair.

"An interesting one," she corrects, "that's for sure." She smirks lightly.

"Go easy on them Hitomi." Aiko repeats her previous words, and smooths a hand over pink hair.

"I am." Hitomi sighs, "Kakashi says he's coming over this weekend."

Aiko nods, "alright. Make sure his room is ready before he gets here." She says, then adds, "If you're tired you should rest."

Hitomi nods with a smirk, "just keep it PG will you?" Then she squeaks and leaps away from the couch when her mother pinches the back of her upper thigh. Skipping away with giggles she goes to her room and shuts the door tightly. Shaking her head she strips and throws on a baggy long sleeved blue t-shirt that she may or may not have stolen from Hamatsu- _or_ _maybe this one was Minato_ 's. Inhaling deeply into the soft material, she smiles, _Minato_.

Hitomi flicks the lights off and jumps into bed. Snuggling into her pillows with a content sigh. She was surprised the felt this okay with Jiraiya out their with her mother. _At least Jiraiya is strong enough to protect her_... Hitomi nods with the thought. That was what really mattered.

Ka-chan would be safe.

* * *

"So, is that why you wanted to stay?" Aiko looks up to her lover, snuggling into his side.

Jiraiya winds an around her waist and back, pulling her more onto him. "Well, you've got a smart kid." He eyes the direction of Hitomi's room.

The room falls into silence, just Aiko's soft breathing and the occasional owl outside. Aiko watches as Jiraiya tips his head back and breathes deeply, seeming to lose himself in his thoughts. Still he absentmindedly traced patterns on her left hip, where her shirt had ridden up a few inches.

"Is she sleeping?" Aiko whispers, tucking her head into his shoulder. He tips his head to the side to look at her.

"Just about, her chakra is almost completely mellowed." He says back in the same whisper, then snorts, "either that or she's really good at pretending."

"Hm." Aiko sighs, staring at the wall.

"That bad huh?" Jiraiya asks.

"No," Aiko shakes her head, "it was only after those three big missions she went on with Hamatsu. I think she only pretends she's fine with me... I think she talks to Hamatsu about it, well... I hope she does." Aiko sighs a long suffering sigh.

"I'll see what I can do.. _if_ there's not something already being done." Jiraiya shrugs. "Hamatsu wouldn't just let his student wither away. I taught him better." He grins widely.

After a few more minutes of just peace, Jiraiya starts to shift, Aiko had fallen asleep so he carefully wraps his arms under her and uses a quick Body Flicker to get into her room. Placing her gently on the bed and smiling when she cracked her eyes open to look up at his hovering form.

"I have to go now." He says quietly as she wraps her arms around his neck, he places a warm hand on her waist. "I'll be back soon."

She frowns in the form of a pout, lifting her lithe form to press against his with a lazy kiss. Jiraiya smirks, moving his hand from her waist to her back to pull her closer.

Only once they had fallen completely to the bed in a full on kiss session did Jiraiya pull away with a smirk.

"You sneaky vixen." He chuckles. She smirks victoriously. "I'm going to be late now."

Aiko huffs, untangling her fingers from his hair, and settling onto her pillow.

Jiraiya groans, his head burying deep into her neck, "why do you do this to me? _How_ do you do this to me?" Then he was glaring at her, "I am a seasoned shinobi, I've been on more seduction missions then I care to admit and this just isn't fair."

"Karma." Aiko giggles, "you tricked all those women, and now you are brought to your knees by an untrained civilian."

"Oh you think you have that much power, do you?" Jiraiya questions slowly.

"I know I do." Aiko smiles, "I would invite you to prove me wrong... but you have a mission to get to." She shrugs languidly.

Jiraiya glares again, muttering under his breath he bends down to give her one last kiss and a nip to the underside of her jaw before backing away with a huff.

"Good bye Aiko." He pauses in the door.

"Be safe." She replies, he nods and disappears with a puff of smoke.

* * *

"So my cute little students," Hamatsu-sensei smiles brightly, "what should we do today?" He asks himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully before brightening exponentially. "How about some more D ranks?"

Shisui throws his head back with a groan. Kenji's frown deepens. Hitomi blows her bangs from her face, indifferent about the situation.

Hitomi was surprised. When she first became a genin she did these everyday for the longest time. It was protocol. Fresh genin teams had to complete at least three months of D ranks before getting a C rank, then they went back to D ranks and added in more training. Then a few months later they go out again. It was a pain but there was a method to the madness- the First Hokage had made himself made most of the rules they follow so closely even now.

"Sensei, when will we start real missions?" Kenji questions, his scowl deepening by the second.

Hamatsu-sensei ignores him, already having turned and began walking to the administration building. Hitomi shakes her head with a grin, skipping past the boys and towards her sensei, who smirks down at her.

"Ka-chan keeps telling me to be patient with them." She giggles.

Hamatsu snorts, "does she even know what we're going through right now?" He shakes his head, the boys fell into step a few feet behind them, bickering as usual. "This should be fun."

Hitomi nods, "yeah... fun..."

"Who do you think will ask for a C rank first?" Hamatsu-sensei lazily rubs the back of his head. He stares down at Hitomi who contemplates it for a moment. She tilts her head to the side in a way that made her look absolutely adorable- he snorts inwardly. Not that he would ever tell her that, he would just have to keep the boys away from her as she got older and no doubt more beautiful. Under normal circumstances he would leave that to her father, but since she didn't have one he would accept the responsibility.

"I don't know actually." Hitomi murmurs, a finger tapping her chin.

"Ma, don't worry about it." He ruffles her hair. "We'll find out soon enough."

The D ranks were boring, nothing new there. They were on their third and final D rank of the day, pulling weeds for an old woman. Shisui sat close to her right and Kenji off to the left somewhere, she didn't care to look for specifics. Hamatsu-sensei stood way off behind in the shade, sipping the ice cold lemonade from a bendy straw, the sweet little old lady gave it to him. Hitomi liked her too, and she really was kind. The old woman hadn't liked the look on Kenji's face when they had gotten there, so she whacked him on the back of the head. Shisui had laughed at that and ended up getting hit as well, so Hitomi had made a quick decision to scold the boys and hopefully get on her good side. And it worked. The old woman loves Hitomi, and has even said multiple times that she wishes she had a granddaughter like her.

They were close to be done, _so_ close and Hitomi couldn't wait to he done. She was considering going and finding Obito and seeing what he was doing for the day, but lately all he had wanted to do was lay around and complain about kakashi. And that just wasn't fun.

A the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as chakra buzzes through the air, she pauses and looks over her shoulder towards her sensei, the boys stop too.

"Hitomi?" Shisui asks. Hitomi jerks her head to her sensei who was watching a with a small knowing smirk, he had already given her the hand sign for all is well. Shisui and Kenji glance between the two, but Hitomi just watches. Then a kunai thunked into the tree next to Sensei and Minato was standing there too.

Minato gives a cheery smile and half wave, "yo."

Hitomi smiles widely, jumping up and dusting her hands off before flying into Minato who caught her expertly. She wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly, hiding her face that had a silly grin etched across it.

"Welcome home." She whispers. The hand he had placed on her back lightly squeezed in response, his free hand went to dislodge his kunai.

"Back so soon?" Hamatsu-sensei questions with a smile, his hand clamping on Minato's free shoulder.

"Surprised or jealous?" Minato retorts readily. Hitomi let's go of his neck and he shifts her to his side, arm tightening around the backs of her thighs to keep her up. She drops her right arm but holds the left around his shoulders. "We aren't as slow as you are ' _Matsu-kun_."

Hitomi giggles and Hamatsu-sensei glares.

"Yeah yeah." He waves a hand, "when is your next one?"

Minato sighs, "tomorrow."

"You just got back!" Hitomi pouts. Minato gives her a smile.

"I know Hitomi-chan, but it won't be too long this time, okay?" He says. Hitomi glares with a 'hmph' and turns away.

"You come by just to say hi or you actually need something?" Hamatsu-sensei asks straight forward.

Minato bounces Hitomi slightly, "I actually came to see if I could borrow this one. I'm taking Kakashi for a bit of training and it's something Hitomi could help with." He shrugs.

Hamatsu-sensei nods, "I guess," he glances off to the boys, "won't be missing anything new here." He smirks.

Hitomi rolls her eyes, "we should have a group training. Team vs team." She says excitingly.

"We'll see about that." Sensei almost grimaces, rubbing his neck.

"Chicken." Minato teases, his kunai spinning lazily slow.

"Yeah right," Hitomi shakes her head, "my team would definitely win."

"We'll see about that." Minato repeats Sensei's words with a devious smirk, still twirling his kunai on one finger, he releases it swiftly and they were flying through the air.

* * *

Hitomi reels away, the edge of Kakashi's blade slicing in front of her eyes. She flips back on her hands, sending her foot into Kakashi's chin. He flew back rubbing his chin, his eyes narrow as she lands on her feet. She smirks back, holding her blade up, horizontal in front of her.

"This isn't taijutsu!" He glares, pointing the tip of his sword at her.

Hitomi shrugs, "are you going to say that to your enemy in a real fight? If so, you would die."

Minato, who stood off to the side of the training field walked towards them, "She's right Kakashi. You have to do anything you can to win, we aren't samurai. They are bound by their honor but there won't be any of that in a real battle, it's kill or be killed any means necessary."

Kakashi huffs, but nods.

"Let's take a short break." Minato suggests with a smile.

Kakashi went off alone, leaving her and Minato standing in the field.

"How has he been?" Minato asks, taking a solemn tone.

"I haven't seen him with any of his friends in a few weeks." Hitomi sighs.

"Weeks huh?..." Minato watches Kakashi as he slices up a tree across the field, Hitomi nods deftly. After watching Kakashi for a moment longer Minato turns and smiles down at her,

"What do you say we finish up here then go eat?" He asks. Hitomi brightens, her own smile stretching across her face as she nods vigorously.

* * *

"Two girls ate dinner together. They both ordered ice tea. One girl drank them very fast and drank five of them in the time it took the other to drink one. The girl who drank one died while the other survived. All of the drinks were poisoned." Minato explains the riddle slowly, "Why did the girl that drank more ice tea survive?"

Hitomi frowns, her head tipping in the adorable way that Hamatsu tried to get her to stop doing. Minato chuckles at that, there would be no boy good enough to get with his teammates only female student, God help Hamatsu's future daughter. There would be no stopping it, Hitomi was getting older or more beautiful and one day she would probably find a guy she likes too. _She already has a fan club_... Minato smirks. Kushina already placed bets about Hitomi getting with Kakashi, Fumiko bet on Obito, Minato bet on Shisui and Hamatsu bet she would become a _miko_.

"The poison was in the middle of the ice!" Kakashi exclaims, with a victory smirk, bringing Minato from his thoughts.

Minato nods, "That's right Kakashi."

Hitomi glares but smirks, "I'll get the next one." Kakashi rolls his eyes in response, crossing his arms.

Minato pauses for a moment, thinking of a harder one, "A town only has one barber, he is male. The barber only shaves all of the people who do not shave themselves. So who shaves the barber?"

Kakashi frowns deeply with a grunt and Hitomi does the cute head tip again. Seemingly rolling it over in her head, with a light sigh falling from her suddenly pouty lips. As they thought, Minato grabs more of his sweet chicken and devours it, Hoshi really did make some amazing dishes. In the back of his mind his senses were telling him that the genin team that had been following them since they left the training grounds were getting antsy and wanted to make their move soon. Hiding his smirk behind his glass, he inwardly chuckles, he was purposely making them wait. It was Choza's band of misfits, Ebisu, Genma and Gai, and Minato wanted to see if they would attack prematurely or wait him out.

True to her word, Hitomi perks up,

"It's a paradox," she says, looking up from the table, "if he shaves himself then the second sentence would be false because he only shaves those who do not shave themselves. If he does not shave himself, then according to the second statement he must shave himself."

Minato nods, "Yep. Good job Hitomi-chan."

"Minato- _kun_ is giving you all the easy ones." A new voice says from the table to the right, Shikaku Nara sat with his new wife Yoshino and Inoichi.

"Well then Shikaku- _koi_." Minato retorts readily.

Shikaku rolls his eyes, "There are eight pills. They are all the same size and color. One pill weighs slightly more than the others and it is poisonous. You have a balanced scale and can only use it twice. How can you find the poisoned pill?"

Hitomi and Kakashi meet eyes, and just hold each others gazes, sometimes just barely tipping their head in a yes or no and after a moment Minato realizes that they were working together to solve the riddle. He snorts, nodding to himself, Shikaku never said they couldn't not work together. He watches the rest of the three minutes as the two added minute hand signs on the side of the table. They hadn't even moved their hands, Kakashi had left his right hand next to his plate after he had put his chop sticks down and Hitomi's left hand still sat next to her glass of water.

Hitomi looks to Shikaku with a slight smirk, but Kakashi opens his mouth first.

"Take any six pills and divide them into two groups of three each; if the two groups weigh out evenly, weigh the remaining two pills to find the poisoned one." Kakashi starts slowly, glancing back to Hitomi who nods.

"If the two groups of three do not weigh out evenly, simply take two out of the three pills from the heavier scale and weigh them, using the scale a second time. The two pills will either weigh the same, in which case the remaining pill is the poisoned one or one of the two pills on the scale will weigh more."

"Wow," Yoshino smiles widely, "how intelligent."

"You worked together." Inoichi speaks up.

"Never said we couldn't." Hitomi smiles victoriously.

"So did we get it?" Kakashi questions, but the smirk that matched Hitomi's said he already knew that they did.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun," Shikaku nods anyways, "you got it. Good teamwork. You two could be chunin soon."

"No thanks." Hitomi waves a hand flippantly. "I'm no where near ready for that." She explains seeing raised brows.

"You're a good fighter." Kakashi frowns, disagreeing.

Hitomi shrugs, "not everything is about strength, why do you think we're doing riddles? Because they're fun? It's all just a mind game."

Minato keeps his mouth closed, and Shikaku and his group does the same as Minato and Shikaku exchange glances.

Kakashi opens his mouth to disagree further but thinks better and shuts up. Minato notes silently that that was something he only ever did with his pink haired friend. If it was Obito, the two would already be throwing shuriken.

Fifteen more minutes of idle chit chat and Team Choza still hadn't made its move. Inoichi left first, claiming he had to get to work and Shikaku and his wife left a few minutes after, Yoshino patting Kakashi's hair much to his displeasure and stroking Hitomi's cheek which earned a sweet smile.

Kakashi left next, telling Hitomi he had to go home and he would see her in the morning, Minato didn't question it, simply stored it later for blackmail against his stoic student.

"Sensei," Hitomi says once they're alone.

"Hm?" Minato tips his head, to glance down at her, his chin resting on his balled fist, elbow on the table.

"What do you know about civilian chakra?" She questions slowly, looking as if she was feeling the air.

Minato frowns, feeling around as well. Each of the civilian staff were normal, but Hitomi's mother on the other hand... her chakra was low. Which was pretty low considering civilians had little to no chakra as it was. Physically, Aiko looked fine but she was good at hiding her stress. Taking a good, long look Minato could see the fatigue written in her posture that wouldn't set of any signs to even the passing jounins eye. You'd have to be watching the woman to find the problem.

"It's not bad, but" He answers finally. He sees the corner of her eyes tighten, signaling she understood the possible severity of the situation. It could be nothing. Just a tiring day for the woman, but still, "keep an eye on it. Some chakra supplements wouldn't hurt." He adds.

Hitomi nods seriously. Looking much older than eight, once again. It was surprising still, the amount of intelligence she had, her body would one day catch up to her brain and she would be a force to reckon with. But for now, she would be the brains and her teammates would be the brawn.

* * *

 _Miko- priestess_ , _temple maiden_.

 _Bouzo- rude way to refer to a male_.

 _Bishoujo- lovely young woman_.

* * *

TamashinoSuzume - I sowwy ;( but its not like Sakumo's death could've been avoided... well it could've but... yeah, sorry Sakumo! Thank you for commenting!

DarkDust27 - I know, it mad me sad too.

* * *

 **If anyone is interested in pictures, I also have this story posted on wattpad and there are pics on each chapter.**

 **Lots of new material here...** **Hitomi** **is eight.. she is a genin. She has a team. Thoughts? Opinions? What about Gai, Genma and Ebisu? What are they plotting? That team is so weird to me, such an odd mix ya know? What about Jiraiya getting with Aiko? Anyone see a relationship coming there? Kakashi and Hitomi are still friends.. how long will that last? any ideas of whats going to happen when we get to the war arc? (which is right after this arc, so two or three more chapters). Any suggestions? What do you want to see from Hitomi and the Naruverse characters?**

 **Anyways! Until next time!**


	8. Arc Two: Chapter Eight

Arc Two: Team Work

Chapter Eight

* * *

Summary: _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though_.

* * *

 **TamashinoSuzume- I hope they stick together too, who could possibly know for sure though?... ;)**

 **DarkDust27- Not yet at least... #spoilalert just kidding, that would be horrible.**

 **XionKirana- Is this soon enough?.. :)**

* * *

 **Pictures on Wattpad com! Go check them out!**

* * *

Team Choza stood, mainly confident, on the other side of the table. Hitomi glares and smirks.

Naturally, all the attention was on them. It was like dinner and a show.

"It's about time." She says, "I thought you were going to put it off even longer.. but surprise, surprise, here you are. Not even five minutes after sensei leaves.. pity."

Genma rolls his eyes, the senbon in between his teeth rolling slowly.

"I should warn you," Hitomi looks down, pushing her plate away, "I won't go easy."

"Where is your usually upbeat and youthful attitude my cherry blossom?" Gai cries, _literally_.

Genma nods, "He's right, you're normally always interested in spars." He grins, "what's wrong Hitomi _-chan_? Upset mommy didn't brush your pretty hair this morning?"

"Awe," Hitomi smiles in good nature, placing a hand over her heart. "You think I'm pretty?... you want to find out what my sensei told me to do to boys who call me pretty?"

In the corner of her vision, she saw a few flinches. Most of the shinobi knew what happened when you cross Hamatsu Sarutobi, his pranks were often vicious and more often then not scarring and embarrassing. Word on the street was he was already taking out potential suitors. This poor girl would never get married. Or have any sort of relationship for that matter. And God forbid should a mission go wrong and something... _vile_ happens to his first and only female student.. well. That just spelled catastrophe and war.

Hitomi leaps from her seat just as Gai's foot swings towards her head, in the air Genma sends senbon flying towards her.

 _Crap_... twisting her hips she narrowly avoids the senbon and in the same movement she pulls out her tanto and sends it flying towards Genma. With a solid ' _thunk_ ' Genma was pinned to the wall. Her black blade stuck in the shirt just above his right shoulder, effectively holding him there.

Hitomi lands on another table and has to do another flip, this time backwards, to avoid the fist sent towards her face from Ebisu. He followed and so Hitomi reaches around the back of his neck and slams his head into the table with a loud bang. Ebisu groans and falls to the floor.

Hitomi spun around to see Gai racing towards her. She pushes forward, and slides under Gai's once again extended leg. Standing, her hands grip the back of a wooden chair and she spins and slams chair into Gai's back. Sending him to his hands and knees, and the chair falls in pieces, one leg all she held in her grip now.

" _Hitomi Midori_!"

Hitomi grimaces before straightening and giving her brightest smile she turns to face her mother.

Aiko stares at her, her hand covering her forehead. Aiko silently groans, dragging the hand down over her eyes and hanging her head, shoulders shaking.

Hitomi frowns, "Ka-chan... are you crying... or laughing?"

Her mother shakes her head, "you're horrible for making me laugh at this," Aiko giggles, covering her face with both hands, "Shame on you for looking so innocent!"

Hitomi smiles sweetly, and whacks Gai over the back of the head with the leg of the chair. Gai passes out. "If it makes you feel better, on that last C rank, the guy didn't attack me because of how innocent I look."

Her mother rolls her eyes, "yes thank you Hitomi. That's what I need to worry about, 'does my daughter look innocent enough for this mission?' 'No, another bow will fix it." She says sarcastically.

Hitomi's grin widens.

"Get this mess cleaned up. Now." Her mother points to the scattered wood pieces and knocked out genin, "and don't do it inside again."

"Hai, ka-chan." Hitomi nods, turning to give Genma a smirk.

Genma had a hand wrapped around the hilt of her short blade, trying to set himself free. Gai was groaning on the floor. And Ebisu was standing now, gripping his head with both hands and muttering curses.

Stepping over Gai, Hitomi makes her way to the pinned Genma and yanks the blade from the wall, letting him fall the two inches to the ground.

"Thanks." He says dryly.

Hitomi smiles even brighter, "no problem." She teases handing him his senbon. "Can't say I didn't warn you..." she adds under her breath, earning a glare.

"Can I ask why and get an actual answer or will you be difficult?" Hitomi questions, as she balls a fist against her hip.

It's Genma's turn to grimace. "Gai, Choza-sensei, and training." He says, "I'll elaborate no further."

Hitomi shakes her head, "you don't need to," she glances back at Gai who was being shaken by Ebisu, "I think I understand."

The door opens, and in walks her sensei. Minato following with a huge grin on his face.

"Told you." Minato gloats, earning an eye roll from his teammate.

"What happened Hitomi?" Hamatsu asks, eyeing the male genin warily.

"They called me pretty." Hitomi smiles her sweet smile.

Hamatsu's stare took a turn and ended up as a glare, primarily he aimed it at Genma. Probably because of the close proximity. And her sensei suddenly had a predatory smile on his face.

"Good work Hitomi-chan." He nods encouragingly, "but next time, don't go so easy."

Hitomi shrugs, "didn't want to break more than I have to."

"You were going easy?!" Ebisu hisses.

A shared amused look between sensei and student.

"No Ebisu," she says with a cute pout, with a sugary voice she adds, "I was giving it my all."

Ebisu all but growls and looks tempted to attack.

"You definitely could've done worse with less damage." Minato cuts in cheerily.

Hitomi shrugs again, "can't give up all my good moves so soon."

Hamatsu pats her on the head, nodding warmly, his golden hawk eyes still pinned on Genma. The genin's eyes widen under the scrutiny and his teammates were suddenly by his side, apparently sensing the danger. As Hamatsu sensei leans forward in a very intimidating way, the three genin shift nervously. Sweat dripping down from Genma's brow.

Her sensei whispers, "scram."

And the three were flying out the door. And sensei and student were once again exchanging amused looks.

* * *

 _Pregnant_.

 _With child_.

 _Bun in the oven_.

Hitomi breathes in a very slow, calculated breath.

Her mother is pregnant.

Well, she didn't _know_. But it was a plausible guess. It could made sense if you thought carefully.

What doesn't make sense is why Hitomi is the one realizing it.

But the little chakra inside her mother was there. Warm, soft and bright. And it made sense now why her mother was so exhausted recently. A civilian-jounin relation... a civilian-jounin child... Hitomi sighs, watching her mother bustle around their home kitchen. The child no doubt was taking the chakra from her mother as its own chakra coils started to form. That raised the question of how far along she is.

Eyeing her mothers middle warily and stealthily, she doesn't see any hints of bloating. She is still the same thin waisted, wide hipped woman. Her mother wore a light colored strapless band over her chest, and dark thigh length shorts, giving her plenty of room to calculate and examine.

Part of Hitomi wanted to hide the information and pretend she didn't know this. But she couldn't. She didn't know what could- what _would_ happen if her mother didn't start doing stuff early on to help her and the baby. Her mother already took chakra supplements. Hitomi had asked her to start taking them three weeks ago when she had first felt the abnormalities. Her mother had rolled her eyes at the suggestion but had started taking them anyways, just to indulge her daughter. And there had been a drastic increase since then. Her mother had thought she didn't need them anymore, but Hitomi had an inkling it was because of them her mother felt so much better, and so she encouraged her to keep taking them. And since it didn't hurt, her mother agreed. But now... now Hitomi has to figure out how to make her mother go to the doctor. She could just plain say, 'ka-chan I think you're pregnant' but that didn't seem like it would be the smartest (re: safest) option on her part.

Hitomi sighs deeply.

 _This conversation is going to suck_.

* * *

 _Idiots_. Hitomi seethed silently, _moronic idiots_.

 _Shisui darts forward with his blade forward, sharingan blazing_.

Hitomi's fingers twitch, the pain in her small hands nearly gone at this point. The pain lost to the numbness.

 _Kenji slid into his clan stance, palms out stretched and looking every bit deadly, because the boy had all but mastered his clans deadly techniques_.

Hitomi leaned against a light post outside of a decent size home. Inside the house there were four busy chakra signatures. One cooking, two folding laundry.

 _Hitomi, not fully thinking it through in the moment, flashes between the two fighting boys. Her right hand latched onto_ _Shisui's_ _wrist, redirecting the tip of his blade with a jerk. And her left hand wrapped around Kenji's right wrist, shoving the chakra coated hand downwards. The dangerous amount of chakra_ _didn't_ _find a pressure point to it but instead, it attacked the thing touching it- her hand._

 _A violent snap echoed through the quiet._

Hitomi wasn't aware that Kushina Uzumaki had family in Konoha. In fact she didn't even know how many Uzumaki even lived here. She had never paid attention to passing red heads but now that it came to mind she had seen plenty of red haired people in and out of Hoshi.

 _As Hitomi slowly detached herself from the fighting boys, she realized her wrist was on fire. She had not reinforced her arm with enough chakra to properly counter the Hyuuga._

 _And thus, her wrist hung limp and in pain._

 _The two fighting boys both stared at her, dark eyes wide and screaming apologies, white eyes held the same apologies but they were hidden under anger_.

Hitomi sighs, wondering how long it would take Kushina to acknowledge her. No doubt the Uzumaki knew she was outside, it was just a matter of waiting at this point.

The Uzumaki took pity on her apparently, because not three minutes later the front door was opening and Kushina was stepping out with a wide smile. It was one of her genuinely happy ones, the one where she had no care in the world.

Hitomi smiles back, a bit dimmer than the red heads.

"Hello Hita-hime." Kushina greets, hugging her tightly, "how'd you find me?"

"You have a very... _distinct_ chakra." Hitomi responds dryly.

Kushina's smile falls and she stares down at her for a moment, "I don't have to tell you that's a secret do I?"

Hitomi shakes her head.

"Good." Kushina's smile returns full force, "now, what's wrong with your hand?" Kushina holds out her own hand, palm up and Hitomi places her hand in the older womans.

"Broken." Hitomi shrugs, "training gone bad."

Kushina's eyes flash back to Hitomi's, and for a split second it seems like Kushina would call her bluff, but instead the woman looks away, wrapping her arm around Hitomi's shoulders and pulling her towards the house.

Kushina kept a gentle grip on Hitomi's arm as they walked across the street. Hitomi's legs turned to lead and she was shaking her head.

"No."

Kushina chuckles, pushing the girl forward anyways.

"Kushina.." Hitomi groans. The pinkette angling into the older woman's side to hide as they enter the open kitchen and living area.

"Mom, dad, this is Hitomi-chan." Kushina exclaims brightly, "She's still not good at meeting new people, so she's really shy.. _ow_." She chuckles as Hitomi pinches her waist.

Catching amused glances Hitomi turns bright red and bows at the waist.

"It's nice to meet you." She exclaims in one breath before hiding behind Kushina again.

"Welcome to our home Hitomi-chan, I am Momiko and this is my husband Hideaki." The older Kushina look alike smiles softly, her tone soft and warm, "are you one of Minato-kun's students?"

Hitomi shakes her head, "he does train me too, but Hamatsu Sarutobi is my sensei."

"Ah," Momiko nods, "well, either way, you are always welcome here. Feel to stop by anytime."

"Thank you." Hitomi bows again, her eyes shyly traveling up to Hideaki who was staring down at her with crossed arms and a raised brow. His blue eyes revealed nothing of his emotions or thoughts, he just stared. Hitomi's eyes widen and find the floor.

"Hideaki," Momiko scolds, slapping her husband's arm with a wash cloth.

He chuckles, deep and solid, "but she's so adorable." His tone suggested mirth but Hitomi refused to look up and check. The last time she felt like this was when she had first started getting close to Minato and Hamatsu, even with Jiraiya she could hold civil conversations- albeit, short conversations, but still.

"Hitomi, you mouthed off to an S rank enemy nin." Kushina sighs in exasperation.

"She did what?" Momiko's eyes shoot wide, concern laced in as she whacked her daughter this time, "why was she even near an enemy nin? _Kushina_!"

Ah, that would be the famous furry of the Uzumaki. Quite scary.

Either way, it was different, the enemy she just had to distract long enough for her sensei to get there and handle. These were completely new people and she didn't know what to do with them, the goal wasn't to kill them, she had to play nice with them. Get them to like her. This is Kushina's - _and soon to be_ _Minato's_ _-_ family.

"It's not my fault mom!" Kushina holds up her hands to deflect the onslaught, "I wasn't even on the mission. Hamatsu was!"

"No excuses Kushina-chan!" Momiko exclaims, waving the wooden spoon in the air.

"Would you like to stay for lunch Hitomi-chan?" Hideaki smiles, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders and reigning in the beast.

"Oh.. uh, no thank you-"

"Of course she will." Kushina nods. Hitomi glares, pinching the older woman again and earning more laughs. Kushina quickly moves away, leaving her without the protection she desires and Hitomi freezes and start to pout.

"I'll be back Hitomi-chan, I need to run to the market." She says, grabbing her small bag and walking to the door, ignoring Hitomi's eyes that screamed ' _don't_ _leave me_ '.

"See you in a bit."

And she was gone.

Hitomi stares at the door silently. She felt two gazes on her back but refuses to turn around. _What the heck do you do in this situation_?

"Hitomi-chan I've heard you're learning sealing?" Momiko calls gently from behind her.

Hitomi nods, slowly turning to see in her brief panic Momiko had moved to sit in the living room and Hideaki was in the kitchen.

She nods and Momiko waves her over. Hitomi takes a seat next to the woman on her knees at the traditional low table and sees Momiko had already opened two scrolls and was now working on a third and fourth.

Hitomi felt her interest spike as she examined the already opened scrolls.

"These..." Hitomi frowns, "theses are your clan sealing scrolls!" Her eyes widen and she looks away, "I'm sorry for looking." She says immediately.

"It's alright Hitomi-chan," Momiko chuckles, "I have them out so you _can_ look at them."

Hitomi stares at the woman wide eyed and not understanding, causing Momiko to smile softly,

"You want to learn them right?" She asks.

Hitomi nods slowly.

"Well then, here. It is a secret though, so-"

"Then why are you sharing it with me?" Hitomi frowns.

"Hm," Momiko thinks for a moment, smoothing out the last scroll, "Kushina-chan has been telling me about you for awhile now, Minato-kun as well. I was going to send these through them to you. But, here you are." She smiles widely, "these might be my clans specialty but every now and then we like to share some with outsiders, Minato-kun has been learning quite a few the last few years as well."

Hitomi nods slowly. But still couldn't understand, clans didn't just share information -private information - with anyone... what's the catch? That she can't tell anyone? That hardly seems like a fare trade. But still.. if she was willing to share them, Hitomi couldn't help but be interested. Sealing was only a hobby to her but that didn't mean she wouldn't not use it.

When Kushina returns thirty minutes later, Momiko and Hitomi were bent over scrolls with Hideaki across from them pointing something out that they had either missed or hadn't gotten to. Hideaki quickly dismissed himself seeing his daughter and the two moved to the kitchen.

"That was quick." Kushina greets, glancing back at the young pink haired girl.

"Your mother bribed her with some seal work." Hideaki rolls his eyes, turning the heat up from the low simmer.

"Oh? What does she know?" Kushina questions with another small glance.

Hideaki shrugs, "she has a feeling about the girl, but nothing solid yet. Hence the lower level seal." He tilts his head, "but it's a good thing for now. Momiko already has a couple higher level ones picked out for next time- or perhaps later, who knows?" He shrugs a shoulder again, dicing up the vegetables.

Kushina nods, "but it is good? Nothing bad or weird?"

Hideaki snorts, "nothing bad, but something weird."

"But not bad weird right?" Kushina's frown turns to a worried look.

"No, kiddo, not bad weird." Hideaki agrees.

This time when Kushina glances over she catches Hitomi's eye and gives a bright smile that is quickly returned.

 _Not a bad weird.. good sign_.

* * *

Hitomi later found out Aiko was indeed pregnant, and due to give birth in fall. She's already nine weeks in.

Hitomi laughs at that as her and her mother curl up on the couch.

"Nine weeks?" Hitomi shakes her head, "shame on you ka-chan."

"Oh, yes. Shame on me for not knowing I was pregnant." Aiko rolls her eyes, "thank you daughter."

Hitomi smiles, glancing down at her mothers exposed torso. They laid on the couch in their home, Hitomi's head laying on her mothers arm and Hitomi herself laying on her side against her mothers side.

"You don't look pregnant." She pokes her mothers stomach, "do you feel pregnant?"

"Yes," Aiko exclaims in exasperation, placing he hand over Hitomi's and flattening it. "Definitely. It's exhausting... this is where you will be able to feel the baby."

Hitomi stays quiet for a moment before quietly asking, "have you told Jiraiya yet?"

"Hm, not yet." Aiko sighs, "he is still away on his mission. But I'll have to tell him when he gets back."

Hitomi nods, "did the medic ask about the father? Do you have to tell them?"

Aiko shakes her head, "I haven't and I don't have to, but I'm not sure how this works. I wasn't this tired when I was pregnant with you. So if you're right, and the chakra coils are already forming, then that probably means the baby is taking chakra from me. And maybe even those around me... but like I said, I don't know this works, with Jiraiya being so strong and my weak civilian body.." she cuts off with a sigh.

"It will be okay ka-chan." Hitomi snuggles closer.

"I know Hitomi-chan." Aiko agrees softly, "I know."

The days started to fly by, turning into weeks. And Hitomi's schedule became more and more complex. She still did numerous D ranks with her team throughout the week, though the relationships were extremely strained at this point. They still haven't recovered from the fight, they barely even talked to each other, even Hitomi who used to be good at being the peace keeper. Hitomi didn't know what to do about it. She didn't even know why they were fighting in the first place, she just knew that they were fighting, that it happened.

She also still trained with Hamatsu-sensei when he wasn't on a mission, the one on one training was kicking up drastically and it pushed Hitomi to new levels. When Minato was in the village she trained with him, mainly working on seals, but when Kakashi joined in they would cover nearly all subjects.

At least once a week Hitomi would go visit Momiko and Hideaki, they were still working on the basic Uzumaki Sealing Technique. And Hitomi was enjoying every bit of it. She had gotten to the point of comfortablity that she didn't need Kushina there every time, which also made it easier for her to go sometimes multiple times through the week. Even with all of the training and D ranks Hitomi was still able to spend time at Hoshi. Which worked nicely now with her mother being pregnant.

As it turned out Jiraiya was ecstatic to have a child. Super happy. He was giddy after being told and had swept both Aiko and Hitomi into a huge, tight hug and immediately started asking questions about when the baby was due, if they knew the sex yet, had he missed anything important, how far along she is. Aiko had looked as if she was suffering from whiplash, so Hitomi quickly asked to be put down. Once the room stopped spinning, her mother had answered all of his questions calmly before asking her own.

He had seemed genuinely confused when Hitomi and Aiko explained what had been happening to Aiko and after she explained this pregnancy compared to her other the mood mellowed out and Jiraiya had turned serious as he realized the severity of the situation, and promised to do a lot of research on everything.

But all in all, everything started to move smoothly... _well not everything_. Hitomi still didn't know how to fix her team problems and Hamatsu-sensei didn't seem to be helping either, if anything he's committed to letting them solve their own problems. And while that worked for Hitomi, who knew how to determine the problems and find suitable solutions, the boys didn't know how to do that. Shisui is seven and Kenji is just a normal kid.

Even so, Hitomi left the problems to be worked out by them. She couldn't always be there to save them, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

The months of her mothers pregnancy started to move quickly, and when she had sat both Hitomi and Jiraiya down in the living room after her fifth month check up Jiraiya was already steeling himself on the inside for something drastically bad. He was preparing himself push aside the pain he just knew he would be deeling to comfort his lover, hopefully they would be able to get through whatever the problem was together, hopefully their child was healthy. Hitomi did the same to a lesser degree, it wouldn't be surprising that something horrendous would happen to them in this happy time in their lives, they were already dealing with other stuff, so of course fate would throw something else their way. So when her mother started to smile warm and bright, standing in front of the two nin who sat on the couch before her Hitomi received whiplash.

"Good news or bad news?" Her mother asks.

Jiraiya and Hitomi exchange a glance, then a shrug.

"Bad news," Jiraiya nods determinedly.

Her mother claps her hands together in front of her, staring Jiraiya in the eyes. "We need another baby name."

Hitomi frowns, a new name? So she found out the gender then? They had a boys name picked out already, so then Hitomi would be getting a baby sister?

"What?.." He frowns, confusion written all over his expression. Then realization dawns on his face, "so it's not a boy then?"

Her mother shakes her head, "no, there is a boy." She giggles, looking very much like she was enjoying this, just as Jiraiya's mouth fell open, Hitomi starts to grin, her mother exclaims, "but there is a girl too... twins!"

There was a silent pause, as it sank into Jiraiya's thick skull. Then Hitomi squeals as she is lifted into a group hug initiated by Jiraiya.

"Twins?!" Jiraiya booms happily, "wow! We sure know how to have babies don't Aiko?"

Her mother laughs, wiggling in Jiraiya's hold to unpin her trapped arms and wrap one around Hitomi and the other around Jiraiya's shoulders. "Yes, yes we do."

"Congratulations!" Hitomi exclaims happily, throwing her arms around them and tightening, "just so you know, Hitomi is a great girls name!"

* * *

Unfortunately all of their problems didn't get solved as quickly as Hitomi hoped, the boys couldn't seem to put aside their personal feelings, even when they go on missions. Which led to their first C rank nearly becoming a failure and almost loosing half the team.

"Alright team," Hamatsu-sensei draws the attention with a clap. "This is a C rank, we will be escorting a small group to a village near the border. All we need to do is get them there in one piece. "

Hitomi's mouth tugs down, 'all we need to do...' is a very dangerous saying. Especially considering it was not only outside of the village but near the border.

"Which border?" Hitomi's voice doesn't betray her thoughts to her teammates but her sensei understands her concern.

His voice was unreadable, "Lightning."

Hitomi bites back a grimace, nodding instead as Shisui's eyebrows furrow, picking up the tension. Kenji of course, was oblivious, he probably didn't even know there was strain between the nations.

But Hitomi heard the whispers when she snuck around the jounin and chunin stand by stations and when she walked through the Hokage tower she could hear a whisper or two of the possibility of another war.

Even in Hoshi she learned more than a few things- while her mother did encourage the use of the privacy seals, she didn't force them and sometimes after drinking to much or maybe just an over cocky nin talking about their missions where they took out some infiltraters at the border could be heard among various other things like important letters sent from kage to kage or from the border outposts.

"We will be traveling at civilian pace." Hamatsu-sensei informed much to the boys displeasure, "so we won't be back for a few weeks. Pack accordingly."

Some of it was far fetched rumors but even rumors usually held some sort base line of truth. And that worries Hitomi. She didn't preferably want her village to get caught up in a war but it was starting to seem inevitable. Which the thought in itself was terrifying. That thought had hut her a weeks ago and since then she has been throwing in numerous amounts of training. She needed work all round to get strong enough to protect her team.

Hitomi pulls in a slow breath, opening her eyes she sees that both her teammates had left, no doubt running home to pack for the extended mission they were about to partake on.

Her sensei stared down at her with guarded eyes.

"I can't tell you everything will be alright." He says slowly.

Hitomi looks up at him and smiles, "I know."

At this Hamatsu-sensei raises a hand to ruffle pink hair.

"That doesn't mean we won't try right?"

"Of course." Sensei nods with a toothy grin.

Hitomi practically flew into Hoshi, shaking off the wetness from the sprinkle of rain outside.

"Hitomi." Her mother sighs, placing the waiting shinobi meal on the table and walking towards her.

Hitomi smiles, running forward to wrap her arms around her mothers midsection.

"Because of baka one and baka two we have a C rank." Hitomi tells her, "I won't be back for a few weeks."

"Alright Hitomi, be safe okay." Aiko bends down to kiss Hitomi's forehead, "try to bring the boys back in one piece okay?"

"I'll consider it." Hitomi giggles, pulling away, "depends on how much they annoy me on the way there."

Aiko shakes her head and pats pink hair affectionately.

"Anyways, remember everything while I'm gone! Write it down if you have to! I don't want to miss anything." Hitomi exclaims with a bright smile to which Aiko just nods to, discretely putting her hand over her stomach.

"Bye, ka-chan." Hitomi says softly, backing away.

"See you soon Hitomi-chan."

* * *

Packing for a few weeks wasn't as hard as Hitomi used to think it was. That probably had to do with the storage seals Hitomi liked to play with. She tightens her grip on the straps, staring down at the tomb stone in front of her. She had already said a quick prayer and placed new flowers. Normally she would sit and spend time telling Sakumo all the trivial things in her life and Kakashi's. She missed the easy days, where her biggest worry was avoiding Gai or Kakashi, or not getting caught after a prank with Obito. She missed his crazy way of teaching. To get her speed up he had unleashed the quickest dogs in his pack and she had to run for her life. It was the craziest thing Hitomi had ever gone through at the time, but it worked. He was the only one who could do such things and not earn her contempt, so she had vowed to stick with him. Even though his son was a pain to deal with, stuck up and arrogant, Kakashi didn't think like Hitomi. And that wasn't bad, it was annoying, but not bad. Kakashi never purposely did stupid stuff, he didn't understand people's emotions- he didn't understand emotions in the first place.

Hitomi chuckles at where her thoughts have gone, trips down memory lane were gloomy and led her to depressing thoughts. Standing and rearranging her traps once more she gives a cheery smile, vowing to return soon. And with that she was off to the gates, there was a mission that needed to get done.

* * *

" _This is torture._ " Kenji grumbles off to the right.

" _Shut up bishoujo_." Shisui all but growls.

" _I have to agree with the Hyuuga_ ," Obito nods, " _this is horrible._ "

" _Would you all just shut up_." Kakashi exclaims.

" _Alright, guys_ ," Rin placates, " _let's not fight again_."

 _Oh yeah_ , sensei forgot to mention that it was a joint mission. Team Hamatsu and team Minato and it was more than just a small group now. No, now it was a caravan. Hamatsu-sensei and Minato were at the front, with the leading wagon- Minato would've been in the back but since he was super fast it didn't matter where he was, he could move in seconds. Kakashi and Hitomi brought up the rear instead, and the other four were separated. Rin and Kenji on the left side of the caravan and the other two on the right. Rin was closer to Minato and Kenji closer to Kakashi, leaving a wide gap of at least thirty feet between each. And the same on the other side, with Obito closer to Hamatsu and Shisui closer to Hitomi.

Hitomi had to nod in approval, it was a clever formation.

Kakashi and Hitomi were the best genin, so they could be so far away from their sensei with no problem. Shisui and Kenji were next, not as good but closer than the other two, and Hitomi and Kakashi would be able to help them should anything occur. Lastly Rin and Obito... they were both weak still, Obito was stronger than Rin but Rin had the excuse of being a medical nin. And while yes, med nins do need to be able to protect themselves, the girl was still pretty young. She had to time to grow, and until then Minato would keep her safe.

"Hey," Kakashi calls, a few feet to her left, "I turned off my comm, let me know if anything important happens?"

Hitomi nods, ignoring the urge to scold him. Comms should never be turned off. But it was understandable. She noticed that she had unconsciously tuned the ensuing argument out. But even with Hitomi listening and both of them watching for trouble, someone could easily take her out and then Kakashi right after. It wasn't a good thing to do. In fact there was probably a rule about it. Hitomi smirks at that, she had a feeling that he wouldn't care about that one rule.

After nearly forty five minutes of arguments between Kenji, Obito and Shisui- Rin had gave up after fifteen minutes- Hitomi was feeling the beginnings of a head ache.

"Aren't Uchiha supposed to be reserved, silent and polite? Formal perhaps? And the Hyuuga for that matter?"

The fighting stopped instantly, and there was radio silence.

The peace and quiet alone was enough to make Hitomi want to moan, the ache in her head ceasing after a few quiet minutes.

The quiet also gave Hitomi a chance to pinpoint the exact whereabouts of the followers that they had gained the day before. She would be surprised if the two jounin didn't already know, so she kept her mouth shut and her senses on high alert for when they would make their move. They were on their supposedly final day of traveling, and should arrive tomorrow early or late afternoon. That was stopping just before dusk so the civilians could set up camp and rest for the evening. Hitomi bit back a sigh. They could arrive tonight if they just pushed through, then the mission could be over and the biggest thing they would have to worry about was getting their group back home in one piece. She had some small inkling that things would not go that smoothly. She didn't know if the group following them was after the caravan or her team, and she wouldn't until they made their move. If the nin were after the caravan and smart, they would wait until the squad protecting them left. But if they were after her squad and smart, they would attack now, while the nin would be distracted protecting the innocents. And if they weren't smart they would attack soon for what ever stupid reason that Hitomi couldn't fathom.

Minato's voice crackles to life over the radio, " _Kakashi_."

Hitomi flashes a sign to Kakashi immediately, and he flicks his comm on quickly.

"Yes?"

" _We're about to stop for the night, when we do, you and Hitomi make rounds_." Minato says, his voice a tad tighter than normal. That made Kakashi's neck muscles tense, and that was the only change, Hitomi noticed, and inwardly applauded his inscrutable countenance.

"Hai, sensei." Kakashi nods, looking to Hitomi from the corner of his eyes, her lips twitched up and that was all she gave.

No more conversation ensued until Hamatsu-sensei announced that it was time to settle down. With that Hitomi and Kakashi shot into the woods silently, for an eight year old and a nine year old Hitomi liked to think that they made a pretty good team. And maybe not now, but one day they could be a deadly duo. She smirks at that, earning a slight eyebrow raise from Kakashi that she just shook her head in response to.

He stared a second longer before letting it go and with standard coded signing, he asked how many there were.

She shrugs, _four, maybe five_.

 _Maybe_?

Hitomi didn't know how she knew that he was asking incredulously, but she did.

 _Alright so there's five_. She responds, wanting to roll her eyes.

 _Level_? He signs, a dark look crossing his black gaze.

 _Three chunin, one jounin, the last is hiding pretty well so possibly elite jounin_.

And if you didn't think there was a difference between jounin and elite jounin, you are so mistaken.

 _How far_? _Any signs of movement_? He questions.

 _Sixteen kilometers_. She responded with a small look, _no movement yet, they have been holding that distance all day_.

After that they set a perimeter and Kakashi summoned his pack to keep a constant guard. Young, but talented, Pakkun was the only one to stay by Kakashi's side, the rest went to patrol.

When they returned both sensei had a hard look in their eyes, meaning that they had probably been discussing options for their currently possible situation. Six genin and forty civilians, and the two jounin had to keep them all safe and breathing. Stressful indeed.

"Good work you two." Minato says after they finished filling in what they had gathered. "Eat and rest, Hamatsu and I will take full watch tonight."

Hitomi's dark eyes found molten gold, a silent 'you sure?' echoing between them.

Hamatsu smiles in response, pulling her close and ruffling her hair.

Even though the familiar gesture would usually settle Hitomi, she couldn't shake the feeling inside her gut.


	9. Arc Two: Chapter Nine

Arc Two: Team Work

Chapter Nine

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though._

* * *

 **This chapter is (extremely) late and short. More soon, promise.**

* * *

"Awe, look at how cute you are minny ninja!" The enemy kunoichi cooes.

Hitomi called it.

She really did.

They had a quiet night, she woke up at dawn, ran some patrols with her sensei and then came back, everyone ate breakfast the caravan loaded up and they hit the road. They were so close to being in the clear she tasted it. That's when they attacked.

"I guess it's a gift to look so young." Hitomi flicks a stand of hair, "that way when I'm as old I won't be as wrinkly as you." She smiles sweetly, ignoring the way the woman's face was quickly turning red. "I know you're old baa-chan, but you're not that old are you?"

The pink haired woman hisses.

"A Kiri nin, a Kumo nin, and a Iwa nin, all in Konoha borders." Minato's voice was steel, "I assume Hokage-sama has notice that you all are passing through?"

"Of course," the single Iwa nin smiles warmly, spreading his hands in front of him.

After a brief skirmish they had stopped the fight short and now it was three enemy nin standing before Minato, Kakashi, Shisui, Hitomi and Hamatsu. It was like they were testing the waters, seeing what they were up against before making the real move. Which wasn't surprising seeing as two of their group had stayed back.

Hamatsu-sensei, on her right was tense but appeared casual, "funny, I don't remember hearing about this.." He says calmly, his voice promising retribution. "Perhaps you had forgotten? It's such a common mistake after all, honestly, how many times have I not checked in with the ruler of the land before passing through?..."

"Never." Minato replies nonchalantly. "So, let's just skip this part and you all can explain why you're actually here."

The blonde cloud nin sneers, "I'm afraid that's not Konoha business."

"Actually it is," Kakashi's voice was tight, anger hiding a sliver of fear.

"That's right, you can comply or you can be removed." Shisui smirks, his pinwheel eyes spinning.

"We mean no harm, we're just passing through.." the Iwa nin smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"How exactly did you three meet? If I may ask?" Hitomi questions sweetly, "maybe I just can't read maps but you three sure had to go out of your way to meet by chance."

"Maybe you can't read." The cloud nin glares. "And it's not. your. business, little one."

"So," Hitomi ignores him, "can we assume your two friends are Kumo nin, Kiri nin, or Iwa nin? Are some mix?" She tips her head cutely, "judging simply by chakra I'd bet on Kumo and Kiri." The words were light in the heavy tension that hung over the group.

The Kiri and Kumo nins eyes narrow on her.

"So am I right?" Hitomi raises a brow.

"No." The pink haired girl growls.

"Right," Hitomi smirks, "and I'm not cute." She taunts.

The woman looked about ready to launch herself across the gap and tear out Hitomi's throat. The Iwa nin was shooting her side glances as if he saw it too. But Hamatsu cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him.

"So why did you attack us then?" He asks slowly.

"Simple misunderstanding. There was a Suna group we met previously, and we made a temporary truce to survive them." The Iwa nin didn't smile this time. "Well, we will take our leave now."

"Where is the Suna team now?" Minato's eyes narrow.

"Burned 'em." The Kumo nin sneers, looking all to happy with it.

"Consider it an act of good will." The Iwa nin adds as he gives a sign to retreat. The Kiri woman left first, with a glare to Hitomi and an approving look over her sensei's body. Then was followed by the Kumo nin and then the Iwa nin.

Hitomi refused to gag.

Once the nin were gone, they immediately took off in the direction of the caravan. And Hitomi couldn't help but think, for a group that had supposedly just banded together, how did they already have a set leader? And decide on hand signals? Each village had their own signs and meanings and it didn't make sense for them to be so familiar with each other. And the Iwa nins outfit had interesting amounts of blood and cuts. And no wounds or bandages to back it up. Sure there was medical ninjutsu, but judging by the amount of blood and the sizes of each slice that would've taken a lot of chakra to heal up entirely.

So was there a med nin in their group or did he steal a Iwa nins outfit? If he did steal it, she thought with a deepening frown, then maybe it wasn't a Suna team but a Iwa team. That would make more sense because Iwa and Kumo didn't get along well, never did and probably never would. Iwa nin invading wasn't a surprise, they had been at it for weeks or probably months now. But then these nin took care of all of them and one even went as far as to steal clothes and an Iwa head band... that was suspicious. Protocol demanded that the two jounin go take care of them, and it was concerning that both her sensei were just a few feet behind her instead of taking them out.

Hamatsu-sensei and Minato exchange glances as they retreat, silently planning the downfall of the group.

As they traveled the two jounin fell into flank position and started whispering. Hitomi let Shisui and Kakashi take lead, settling herself in the middle of their little group to hear more, and hopefully get some insight.

"You recognize that Iwa nin?" Minato asks lowly.

"Yes, that's why I didn't attack." Hamatsu-sensei responds even lower, "the kids can't be there for that fight. Sensei is in the area though, his mission led him not far from here."

"I'll send a messenger toad once we regroup." Minato nods.

"If they come back before then we could have a problem. And what about that group they supposedly took care of?" Hamatsu-sensei's frown deepens, "I'll send word through ANBU channels to warn the upcoming patrols."

"This isn't a good feeling.." Minato sighs through his nose, no doubt wishing to rub his temples.

"I know." Sensei responds immediately, "we'll finish the mission and get the kids back safely. It'll be fine."

* * *

"So you didn't kick their butts?" Obito starts to pout.

Hitomi rolls her eyes, "nope."

"Why?" Rin questions, lowering her bowl of miso.

Hitomi didn't answer as she took her time lifting her water to her mouth.

"The fight will come soon enough," Kakashi says, "just let it go."

"Shut up baka!" Obito rages with a raised fist.

"You wouldn't do to well anyways deadlast." Kakashi smirks, laying on his back over by the wall and tossing a small hand ball into the air lazily before catching it and repeating.

"Calm down Obito." Rin placates, resting a hand on his arm. He complies, grumbling under his breath.

"What was the deal with the Iwa nin?" Kenji asks, plopping down across from her at the low table. He makes a face, "I know you have some idea, so just say it."

Hitomi raises a brow, wondering what made her Hyuuga teammate so chatty now. The others tuned into this as well, all varying levels of interest.

"Hm, I guess I have at least one idea that could be plausible." She shrugs lazily, and despite her formal seating she leans forward and rests her elbow on the table, setting her chin on a balled fist.

"What is it?" Shisui asks, eyeing her carefully, she snorts inwardly as he looks for her hidden gestures and clues.

"There is a possibility that he is a Suna missing nin."

"What makes you think that?" Shisui questions.

"He had Iwa getup, so how do you figure?" Kenji frowns, his arms crossing with a silent huff.

"You said there was a Kumo ninja involved as well?" Rin asks slowly, looking down ant her hands, "Iwa and Kumo don't have good relations, Iwa has burned all bridges with them. So even if he was a missing nin, odds are he still wouldn't like Kumo."

Hitomi nods in agreement, liking the way she could see the gears turning in their heads. It was more fun to let them figure it out on their own then to just throw the answers in their laps. Besides, it's not like she gave them some complex riddle, just a simple gather the clues game similar to those they played in the academy.

"So he's a missing Suna nin then... huh.. didn't see that coming." Kakashi mumbles to himself, having already accepted the idea. He starts to toss the ball into the air again.

"Alright, let's go with this idea for a bit." Shisui nods, "so he is a missing Suna nin, how do we find out if that's true or not? I don't suppose Sensei will just tell us will he?"

Hitomi smirks, "no I don't suppose he will." To lazy to put chakra into her legs to stop them from going to sleep she tips to the side and crosses her freed legs, hands massaging the pins out of one ankle.

"So, how about it? Bring out that bingo book you stole, I know you have it with you." Kenji sniffs, "you take it everywhere.

Hitomi glares, "you mean the one I'm not supposed to have and that's supposed to be a secret, genius?"

"Yes, that's the one." He smiles a deceiving smile.

"You have a bingo book?" Kakashi's eyes widen marginally.

"Mm." Hitomi responds pulling it out of her thigh holster.

"How?"

She shrugs, "picked it up on the last C rank with sensei. It's very useful, you should get one."

Kakashi glares and Hitomi smiles warmly flipping through the pages, passing over Ame, Iwa, Kiri and she finds Kumo and flips through slower, looking for a certain face. Shisui gathers closer to her side, leaning in to watch. Obito all but flings himself onto her back, his eyes widening and his mouth falling slack as he stares at the book.

"So cool." He whispers, Hitomi glances up at him in amusement, wondering if he even knew he said that out loud.

"Here he is." Hitomi stops the passing page and flattens it to the table for all to see, "Tempest Tatsu is what he is known as."

"A violent, windy storm dragon." Kakashi deadpans, "great."

Hitomi smirks inwardly at the meaning of the name and title. It wasn't surprising honestly. She had heard a thing or two about this man in particular since his defection. And just like his namesake he was violent, and ruthless, his wind jutsu cut through just about everything it's gone against. If Hitomi and the other genin hadn't had the two jounin with them they would be very dead. Very, very dead. Hitomi wouldn't dream of going toe to toe with this man.

Although, Hitomi thinks, his Fūton is weak against sensei's Katon. Fire could beat wind if you knew how to use it, though also wind could go well against fire, but also with fire, seasoned duo using specialized Fūton and Katon were terrifying with their deadly accuracy. Hopefully there wasn't a Katon user on that team, and if so, hopefully they weren't well acquainted.

But thinking of Katon and Fūton duos, Hamatsu-sensei and Minato were one of those duos she knew to be deadly as such. She learned that on those out of village missions she went on with them and Fumiko or Kushina, though mainly Fumiko, Kushina wasn't allowed to go far from the village. But her two sensei... she smirks at the thought, what she would give to watch those two take on this Fūton user. She would want to be far enough away to only see and catch no explosions or debris. But close enough to catch the hand signs to the awesome jutsu that would no doubt be in play.

"What's that face for?" Minato chuckles, sliding the door open, "nothing good I assume."

"Is that a bingo book?" Hamatsu-sensei's face takes an exasperated look.

Hitomi shrugs, picking up the book and casually tossing it to him. He catches it flawlessly. "Is that him?" She asks, turning around to lean her back against the table.

Minato peeks over his shoulder before rolling his eyes and moving towards Rin where an empty mat sat to her right.

"Yes," Sensei flips the book closed, "he doesn't have a flee on sight mark yet," he says slowly, handing back the book, "but you're all genin, so, flee on sight." He smiles warmly.

Hitomi rolls her eyes.

Obito silently bounces beside her, the idea of running from a fight not sitting well with him.

"No problem." She says before her best friend can curse out her sensei. She flips open the book and finds Kiri's section, "Just the rumors of the guy are messed up. I want no part of him."

Kenji examines her then Shisui who nodded in agreement with Hitomi even though he probably hadn't heard the things she had heard. Seeing the look in her dark eyes, he nods as well, deciding to follow his team for now since there was an unknown reason for their dedication to this. Hitomi silently appreciated the fact that the two weren't at each others throats and hoped it would last the duration they were not safe in their village.

"What did I tell you about snooping around the jounin stand by station?" Hamatsu-sensei moves to stand over her, ruffling her hair violently. "You know nothing good comes from their."

"The Jounin have a stand by station?" Obito mutters, pranks going through his little Uchiha brain. Hitomi ignores her sensei and tries to nod,

"We pranked them a few weeks ago Obito, remember the sunset tags?"

"That was you?" Minato smirks, just one side of his mouth quirking up.

"Yup." She pops the p. "You were out of the village then weren't you?"

"Hitomi." Hamatsu-sensei all but groans, "stay away from there. They're jounin, you don't think they won't notice you and your bubble gum hair?"

Hitomi mock glares, "you tell me sensei." She says boldly, "have they noticed it was me and just won't act on it because you're my sensei? Or do they really not know?"

His golden eyes narrow but she sees the hidden mirth, and the tang of violence at the thought of doing something horrible to his comrades should they retaliate against his student. Hitomi shakes her head.

"No, they don't know yet," he shrugs finally, after gaining more than one stare from the other genin around. "But they will soon. Worry about the Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga- though the Hyuuga don't normally stick around there, and the Uchiha have the police station to tend to."

"That doesn't mean they can't be there." Hitomi finishes his train of thought earning a nod. "And the Aburame trust their kikaichū to much, so I have no plans of pulling their legs anytime soon- especially if they have eight of them..." Hitomi shivers.

"Scared of a little spider Hitomi-chan?" Obito giggles spaztically, thrumming his fingers together in his basic plotting moves.

"Obito, I will end you." Hitomi says simply, and said boys eyes widen drastically as he gulps before nodding quickly.

"Right Hitomi-chan," he exclaims, laughing loudly, "I was just kidding, I would never do that to you!"

Hitomi rolls her eyes and turns back to her sensei, deftly watching Kakashi and Kenji leave for their rotation, with silent hand signals to each sensei.

"And the Inuzuka hounds will smell me and remember the scent." She adds, "not interested in that. Though I was watching Tsume the other day and it was the funniest thing ever. Apparently she's looking for a mate."

Minato and Hamatsu-sensei exchange glances.

"Why are we talking about Inuzuka mating tactics? That is not a safe topic." Shisui smirks, flicking a grain of rice at his cousin after shivering dramatically, "it isentally scarring to be frank."

Hitomi returns her own smirk with a nod.

"Alright, alright." Minato cuts in just as Obito readies himself to tackle a grinning Shisui. "Hitomi, Rin you both take next rotation. The rest of you fan out around the main home and keep vigilant watch, report in anything suspicious." Blue eyes narrow on a blue and orange clad Uchiha, "and don't do anything obnoxious or stupid."

"Hear that Obito?" Hitomi questions as she stands and dusts of her pants, "Sensei wants you to just lay down and not do anything other than breath until it's time to go."

Then she was running, Obito on her tail. Moving quick enough to remain out of reach, but slow enough to make the boy think he had some kind of hope of catching her.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Darkdust27- yes! I agree and I can't wait!**

 **Loyal Fan- #1 it's been so long! Sorry about that, something did come up and I wasn't able to get on as much. #2 I'm alive and all your worrying has encouraged me t owork harder to get back on. #3 I am alive!**

 **Lady Syndra- I can't reveal Aiko and Jiraiya's future, but it has some downs. No dying in childbirth, thank you! Amd yeah that idea would be devastating... can't do that.**


	10. Arc Two: Chapter Ten

Arc Two: Team Work

Chapter Ten

* * *

 **Summary** : _Hitomi wasn't a people pleaser. But at the same time she wanted them to be happy. Hard thing to balance. Never bothered her though._

* * *

"You see anything out there?" Hitomi asks Kakashi he next day, pausing in a cluster trees that was their impromptu meeting spot for trading rotation. Rin was on the ground below her, along with Kenji. The girl still hadn't mastered the tree climbing excerise enough to run through the tree tops confidently, so Hitomi offered for the brunette to take lead on the ground and she herself would become a shadow above, watching the girls back.

"No," Kakashi shakes his head, masked face turning to take a glance around before turning back to her. Inconspicuously telling her to keep her eyes open.

Hitomi nods, balled fist on her hip and smirking, "right, I'll do that. Sensei is looking for you by the way."

He nods and turns, flicking a sign to Kenji and taking off through the forest.

"Lead the way Rin."

* * *

"Marry me!"

Hitomi stares at the kid in front of her.

"No." She says calmly, looking away and tipping her tea cup against her lips.

"What?" The kid starts turning red.

"No." Hitomi repeats.

"But.." the kid stutters into silence before turning a deeper shade of red. "I command- hey! Where are you going? Im talking to you!"

Hitomi closes the door silently, continuing on until she reaches the outside, both sensei were standing close by, looking over the field and forest.

"Sensei said he doesn't trust them not to act. This thing they're after is pretty important." Minato grimaces.

Hamatsu-sensei nods, "back up will be here soon, we can send the kids back with one or two and lead the mission ourselves."

Minato nods in agreement, side glancing at Hitomi as she moves closer. He smiles.

"You're not going to tell that to Obito I hope." She grins back, "it would be a horrendous trip back for the rest of us."

"No Hitomi-chan." Hamatsu-sensei responds exasperated. "All Obito needs to know is that we're staying and you're all leaving."

* * *

"No!" Obito screams, he saw the ANBU masks and standard flak jackets come into the compound from his position at the window figured out that he wouldn't get any chance to kick anyone's butt today.

"Calm down Obito-kun, please." Rin raised her hands in a placating way.

Shisui and Kakashi rolled their eyes as they sat down at the low table, having just been relieved from their posts.

"It's alright Obito, no need to lose your cool." Hitomi smirks, laying back peacefully.

The door slams open, "before you leave you must-"

"No." Hitomi cuts off the kid.

He deflates, shutting the door quietly.

Obito fell to the floor with raucous laughter. "What was that?" He asks between laughs.

Hitomi shrugs, and stares at the door expectingly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asks, his hand twitching for his pouch.

"Seiza." Hitomi says quietly. All six students dove to their knees around the table, all appearing as if they were watching Hitomi and Shisui battle a game of shogi. True to her part, Hitomi moves a shogi piece as the door opens. Shisui frowns, losing the game already.

Hamatsu and Minato exchange amused looks.

"Alright kiddos," Hitomi's sensei says, clapping his hands, "my three will be going with Panther and Koi."

"And my cute little genin will go with Bear and Natsu." Minato says with a cheery smile.

Looks were exchanged between all but a certain pink haired girl and white haired boy who didn't have to make eye contact to understand what was being communicated.

Kakashi raises his hand, "due to the situation I would like for Natsu-San to be placed on the other team."

"Yeah! We don't need to be jinxed like that!" Obito yells.

The corner of Hitomi's mouth drifted up minutely, not enough to be recognized as a smirk by the new comers but both sensei saw it.

"Fine, Panther and Natzu-San will go with my team." Hamatsu didn't need to roll his eyes to get his exasperation across.

"Fair enough." Hitomi shrugs, "we are the better ninja anyway."

Shisui and Kenji radiated smugness. Obito looked ready to jump across the table but thought better of it when he saw the glint in Hitomi's dark eyes. Rin rung her hands together, looking between everyone nervously. Kakashi just crosses his arms and ignores her. But the message between them had already been delivered.

"You'll be taking the same route but paced far so you can provide backup if needed. But not close enough to attract attention." Minato gave them a serious look even as Hitomi actually smirked. It was so hard for them not to run into trouble.

From across the table Kakashi signed his agreement to her thoughts.

"When do we leave?" Hitomi asks, the apparent spokesperson for the group.

"Immediately." Hamatsu nods, "pack up and meet at the gates.

* * *

"I imagine the other team isn't moving as quietly as we are." Shisui smirks. Hopping through the trees, branch by branch with Hitomi in front of him and Kenji to his left. The two ANBU in the front and back of them with Natsu being the latter and Panther the former.

Hitomi nods.

"Not with dobe and teme there." Kenji glares forward, "everything involving those two goes bad."

"Not everything." Hitomi disagrees. "Sometimes it all works out." She shrugs, "they need to work on their teamwork just like we do."

"True enough." Shisui smiles wide, the only thing that made him stand out from his clan.

"Hmph." Said the Hyuuga of the group.

Hitomi was about to poke fun at her pale eyed teammate when two chakra sequences rung through the air. The first one was standard Konoha nin code, the ANBU flashed this one. And the other was Kakashi, in a code only them and their sensei knew. They all broke path, Hitomi leaping away first, followed by Panther, Natsu, Shisui and Kenji in that order.

Feeling ahead she could feel two semi-familiar chakra signatures of the enemies both her sensei and step-father were supposed to be hunting simultaneously. Koi's chakra was fading rapidly while Rin's chakra was working hard just above him to keep him alive. Kakashi was throwing Obito out of the way of an attack that he just barely managed to dodge, sent from one of the female Kiri nin and Bear was fighting one of the Kumo nin.

"Scatter!" Hitomi orders on a whim, all of them jump from their path as a water jutsu slams through the trees. She flashes her chakra to show she was okay, and Kenji and Shisui do the same. The other three genin following suit a second later. Hitomi looks to the destroyed scene just as Natsu lands on the ravaged tree branch, searching wildly for the attacker. Hitomi blinked and then Natsu had a sword cutting through his chest. And just like that he was dead. Hitomi placed furious dark eyes on the missing female kiri nin who just murdered one of her comrades, the woman gave a smug smile.

"Good call sweetie," her short pink hair bounced as she let Koi fall, "but you're all going to die!" She snarls as she leaps towards Hitomi, the pink haired genin jumped forward to meet her, crystal forming in her hand as she did so. Below them Panther flashed towards Natsu's body, sealing his body and moving to help Kakashi.

"Shisui! Go help Obito!" Hitomi exclaims, kunai hitting kunai. They jumped away from each other, the older pink haired girl flashing through hand signs- the younger pinkette doing the same. "Kenji, protect Rin!"

"Got it!" Shisui took off towards his cousin, who had just lit quite a few trees on fire. It took only a few seconds for Shisui to assess all four nin. It was the same group from earlier, just missing Natsu. They were A and B rank with maybe one C- it didn't matter because him and his friends were genin, and they were in the ANBU's way. Maybe. Hitomi and Kakashi could actually be off some help, they both were so extraordinary even at their young age, Shisui mused. He was too- he knew that, but they were so much more. He didnt have as much experience as they did and their thought process was a level higher than his. But Obito and Rin.. they were definitely in the way- and they were definitely being played with right now. Shisui thought angrily, slamming a kunai into the shoulder of the unsuspecting older female mist nin.

She hissed in pain and leapt back.

Shisui smirks. It wasn't a fair fight, but when was it ever? He'd win or he'd die trying.

Kakashi had fought against plenty of A ranked nin (sure it was sparring mainly, with the occasional enemy that Sensei took out). This one bordered S rank more than A. The kumo min was laughing at him, going easy on him. He was outright mocking him. And that would be his downfall. Kakashi made a resolve as the enemies wire shot out towards him that he would take this nin out, then he would take out the others.

Inside Rin was screaming.. and crying. There were definitely plenty of tears in there. But she shoved it all away because she had a job. Because she was the only thing keeping Koi alive. Natsu was dead, she knew that the moment she saw Panther reach a hand in his pocket- actually when she took a small glance away from her work to see the blade cut through the ANBU's heart. But beneath her hands, a chest heaved, Koi was struggling to breathe, and Rin was going to make sure the woman got the help she needed. She had to.

After a few grueling moments a pink crystal kunai ripped through the throat of a pinkette. Hitomi didn't flinch as blood sprayed across her own face and chest. She ripped the kunai back from the woman's neck, more blood sprayed but she didn't care. Because she won her battle. With one foot, Hitomi kicked the woman to the ground. Only pausing for a moment before taking off to help her team.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!" Obito and Shisui roared in unison, seeing an opportunity.

Hitomi makes a sprinting jump over the two, time seemed to pause for her for a second as she flipped above them, her head just above theirs, her feet high in the air as she sped through the correct hand signs.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Hitomi smirks, the wind caught and blew the fire, intensifying and causing a blaze. The woman was burned to death and the two Uchiha quickly set out to put the fire out. Hitomi landed paces away and kept moving, heading towards Kakashi who was still fighting the Kumo nin one on one.

Hitomi could feel Jiraiya closing in on their location. Moving almost too quickly for her to follow as she zeroed in on her silver haired best friend.

"No!- Kakashi!" Hitomi screams, the wire flew her way and she skidded on her heels, and stuck her arm out. The wire slices across her forearm and Hitomi violently swings her arm in an arc, wrapping it all the way down her wrist and catching it in her hand.

"Hitomi!" Jiraiya yells, because just what was she doing?! That could tear her arm off! But he was too far away to stop her or to save her.

Hitomi rips her arm back, tugging the deadly wire with her and the Kumo nin at the end towards her. In her right hand a small ball of solid crystal forms, before thick chakra coated the outside in a rasengan.

Jiraiya stopped midstep, in awe, watching as the Kumo nin wasn't able to stop himself and Hitomi launched her very own rasengan right into his chest. His grip on the wire coiled around Hitomi's arm was loosened and he was sent flying.

The Kumo nin rolled to a stop and Hitomi watched his motionless body. Jiraiya came to a stop beside her, bending to her level. He was sure she was out of chakra at this point. And the way her eyes started to glaze over, he knew he was correct. But at least she was alive. At least all the kiddos were alive.

"That was some jutsu." He says quietly.

Hitomi nods silently, watching as he carefully pulls the wire from her arm. The blood started to seep even quicker once the one thing stopping it was removed. "I've only had it in theory before now... i guess it was a success though."

Jiraiya sighs, "you sure did make a mess of yourself while showing off, Hitomi-chan." He pulls out gauze and starts to wrap her arm, gently pressing and tying it off around her palm.

The corner of Hitomi's mouth turns up, starting to feel woozy she put her free arm around his shoulder and leans into him.

"Are we going home now?" She whispers, eyes half closed.

"Yes Hitomi-chan we are." Jiraiya smiles, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, holding her close to his chest.

Hitomi nods, tilting her face into his neck. His heartbeat was was just under her ear, lulling her and calming her own senses.

"Sensei!"

"It's about time," Jiraiya exclaims, "where have you idiots been?!" He turns and sees his three students, their own students not far behind with an ANBU squad. Kakashi was propped up on Minato's back. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel annoyed with them. If he wasn't there then what would have happened to his little Hitomi-chan. A spark of pride rose up in him at the thought, because she was his little Hitomi-chan.

"Is that Hitomi-chan?" Fumiko asks, worry soaking her features. She had been with him on his mission, and had been promptly left behind a few miles back when Jiraiya had felt his step daughters draining chakra.

"Meh, she'll be fine." Jiraiya dismisses her, because saying don't worry most this blood belongs to that one dead woman back there didn't sound too good, even in his head.

"Hitomi-chan!" Obito yells, passing the ANBU and running towards his friend. Shisui follows and even passes him causing the others to all start running as well.

Jiraiya rose an amused brow at Hitomi's teammate and best friend. Two Uchiha. His little girl sure could pick em. "She's really just tired. A little bloody, but mainly just tired." He shrugs.

"Is she even breathing?!" Obits screeches, ripping at his wild hair.

Shisui bops him over the head, "don't say things like that! It's Hitomi! Of course she's alive!"

"Ma she's fine." Minato smiles, but the tightening around his eyes said otherwise.

"Let's just get home." Hamatsu didn't even try to play cool like Minato was. "Our replacements are here anyways."

Everyone nodded tiredly. Kakashi a little bitterly.

The ANBU went to collect all the bodies. They would no doubt beat this group home.

Jiraiya watched all the students, amused by their antics. It was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

"It was incredible!" Jiraiya exclaimed over midnight drinks with his closest friends and his students. "I went to check out the body, and it turned out that Minato-kuns rasengan - used by Hitomi-chan of course - had ripped through his chest and the crystal ball she had planted inside it, had exploded into him!" Jiraiya's hands waved back and forth as he excitedly told the story. "Her jutsu was rough around the edges but just in-"

"Incredible?" Minato finished dryly. Hamatsu smirked his way.

"Laugh it up, you didn't see what she did." Jiraiya settled into his chair, shaking his head and reaching out to grab his cup. "It surpassed any damage you've ever been able to do with yours." He didn't say it in a mean way, and thankfully his blonde students red haired, fiery tempered girlfriend wasn't here, or shed be having an unholy fit. Minato understood what was said. And it was let go.

Back at the counter, Aiko wiped down some glasses, smiling fondly as she listened to her husband talk about her only daughter (for now). He always spoke about her, always. Hitomi did this today, Hitomi did that yesterday! Honestly Aiko was so relieved that her new husband loved her daughter so much. Otherwise how would they all survive together? She had often worried about that when she first began seeing him, but even in the early days of their relationship, he spoke about her in that fond tone. Aiko's heart swelled and she couldn't wait to get home to express her gratitude to her husband in the way she knew he liked best.

"She is amazing." Fumiko nods in agreement. Jiraiya raises his brow in a see? She understands what I'm saying way. "She should've long since run out of chakra with her own opponent. Then she went off and released an enormous gale wind that we all saw the damage to. Then she went and coated her whole arm in chakra- because that's the only way that arm is still attached to that body! And then she exerted kore chakra dragging him to her, then she unleashed this new jutsu. The girl is incredible."

"Nobodies disagreeing." Hamatsu shrugs.

"Honestly who would?" Minato mumbles, whistling as he tossed over his teammates wording in his head. The little girl was incredible. He shrugs to himself, crossing his arms behind his head and tuning out the bickering that began. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Honestly, you are one crazy kid."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. Inside she was noting how good Tsume looked for just having a baby a few months ago.

"And I know crazy! I'm an Inuzuka." Tsume smiled with all her teeth, looking more like she was snarling.

"Is there something you need or are you just harassing children for fun? Because if the latter's the case then go have your own child to terrorize."

Tsume let out a barking laugh.

"See? This is why I like you." Tsume's grin dimmed minutely as she reached into her pouch.

Hitomi didn't give any indication that she was paying attention to the woman pulling an unknown object from her weapons pouch, but Tsume knew the young ninja had a plan of attack already formulated in her head should something go south.

With the scroll in the open, the older woman waved it in the young girls face.

Hitomi ignored the mission scroll (because that's obviously what it was) and flipped a page in her book.

"Come on Squirt," Tsume says, "you know you wanna look-"

"Inuzuka-sama, I am not interested in whatever mission that is." Hitomi deadpanned.

"Sure you are, you love stacking up favors." Tsume shrugs, unrolling it and handing it over. As Hitomi reads the brief Tsume says, "I can get us there," she referred to the target, "but due to issues I'll need you to get us the rest of the way."

So she could get Hitomi close enough to the target to get a read on him and then needed Hitomi to keep track of him as they headed into the rain where Tsume would lose his scent.

"You have a lot of faith in my abilities." Hitomi rolls the scroll and hands it back, "I'm not even sure if I could from that distance."

Tsume's grin widened, "I'll take that as a yes." Then she shrugs, "and if you do get it, you can do the fun part."

"Not interested. I'll get you there but you do the fun part. Sensei gave us a monthly limit and my quota is full." She smirks, pocketing her book and jumping off the contour.

"We're two days into this month..." Tsume's grin was absolutely ferocious. Hitomi only shrugged. "Every time I see you I like you more and more kid. We leave immediately. Meet at the gate in ten." Tsume called as she walked out of Hoshi.

Hitomi blew a strand of hair out of her face, turning back to look for her mother before remembering her mother was starting to take off more days because of how pregnant she was.

* * *

Shisui and Obito stared in awe at the rounding of their clan Matriarch's stomach.

Mikoto giggles at the shocked boys that she hadn't seen in a few months.

"B-but...!" Obito pointed. Shisui slowly raised his own hand to push Obito's down.

Shisui regained his senses and bowed. "Congratulations Mikoto-sama. We shall guard this secret with our lives."

Obito could only nod in his stunned state as he bowed too.

"Thank you." Mikoto smiles softly.

"So what do you need us to do?" Shisui asks, sitting seiza across the low table from the Matriarch.

Obito followed suit, starting to smile wide, "we'll get it all done! Everything Mikoto-sama!"

Mikoto laughs, "well, I only need help with a few things that the doctor says I can't do anymore- like the laundry. And the floors.."

Mikoto gave them a list of things needed done and promptly went to take a nap. Her due date was looming over head and even though she was afraid of the unknown that involved giving birth, she was excited to finally have her baby in her arms.

* * *

A week later Hitomi returned from her mission - her successful mission she'll have you know - to find things the way they were left. Her mother was still very pregnant and tired and currently on temporary bed rest.

Hitomi snuggled up to Aiko who wrapped her arms around her little pink haired daughter and pulled the blanket up to their chins.

"This is a dumb movie." Hitomi giggles.

"You're right." Aiko tapped Hitomi on the nose, "which makes it great."

Aiko fell asleep within forty-five minutes leaving Hitomi worried and giving her time to think. With her mother in this state either her or Jiraiya would always need to be in the village. It wasn't ideal for either nin but if they wanted a safe mother and safe children they would have to do something.

Sighing Hitomi snuggled up to her mother and dismissed the thoughts. She'd speak with her step father when he returned.

* * *

"How's your mom doing?" Kakashi asks Hitomi who was laying on the grassy side of their hill. He was sharpening a kunai while she rested.

Hitomi moaned quietly and Kakashi grimaced. He was one of the few to know of her mothers pregnancy, due to him spending the night so often. It was quiet for a while.

"Add me to the rotation."

Hitomi popped an eye open to look at the back of her friend, Kakashi was focussing intently on his motions. And when Hitomi didn't respond he sighed, agitated.

"I know you have one with whoever the father is. So.." he trails off awkwardly. "Just do it Hitomi!"

"Ma, calm down Kashi-chan." Hitomi smirks, "I'll do it."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Kakashi laid down too. Until Hitomi rolled over and snatched one of his arms from under his head and laying her own head in the crook of his arm causing him to blush scarlet.

"H-hey! Get off!" He exclaims, but doesn't move to physically move her. Then he groans and resigns himself to it. Hitomi was an unstoppable force- or in this case would she be the immovable object. Kakashi laid back and found his eyes drifting from the blue sky to Hitomi's pink hair and smooth skin.

He gently moved a few blowing strands out of her face, behind her ear. Retracting his hand and closing his own eyes. He could fit in a small nap into his agenda for the day.

* * *

The next few weeks had Hitomi and Kakashi rotating watch on the prego and doing missions outside of the village. Jiraiya was due back any day and he was supposed to be in the village until after the birth of his children.

Hitomi sighs.

Well that was the plan. Until Aiko went into premature labor on June fourteenth.

* * *

 **Hi mina! Uh... it's been a while... please don't kill me! I have no good excuse. I'm sorry.. oh and this is not edited. I wrote it up and am publishing it so I don't forget I did write it!**

 **Also! What do you want Jiraiya and Aiko's babies to be named?**

 **It's June 14th at the end of this chapter which means Itachi is five days old! And Hana is two months! Any others that age? Let me know!**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **loyal fan! I love you! I kept getting your comments and they encouraged me to get another chapter posted. Thank you for allllll your posts!**

 **DarkDust27 - i know right! I was tempted! Like seriously tempted! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
